Addiction
by Zkname
Summary: You ever wonder what would happen if Naruto became addicted to Kyuubi's chakra, similair to how others get addicted to crack and heroin? Well this is that what if... Dark Naruto...  Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto lazily walked in class, he got many looks all of them wondering why the hell he was in there. They sure as hell thought his ass failed yesterday but they quickly ignored him when they all got giddy about their first day as an official ninja. The blond scratched the back of his head as he just sat next to Shikamaru. The boy gave him a small wave before slumping back to his desk for some sleep.

Naruto tried not to laugh at that and just leaned as far back as his chair let him. He hung on it loosely and rubbed the leaf insignia that was on his forehead thanks to his headband. The blond took a small time to notice the rest of the class. Hinata quickly jolted her head down and blushed when he stared in her direction.

He didn't put much thought on it since she always does that. Sasuke was in some deep thought about life as he leaned forward on his desk a couple rows up. Naruto assumed he was drowning out the two girls currently fighting on each side of him, Ino and Sakura were arguing over the prize in the middle. Kiba was picking his nose, Shino was looking out the window and Choji was eating.

Today didn't feel any different then any other day and Naruto slumped in chair even more bored. He stared up at the ceiling and heard nothing but the racket that the class was making. He drowned them out and began to recall what happened yesterday.

'You are the Demon Fox of the Nine Tails!'

Naruto pulled out a kunai and began twirling it in between his fingers. Since the morning he had woken up those words kept playing back and forth in his head. Each time it did however Naruto couldn't help saying 'cool' in his head. A shit load of things were cleared for him, the stares now made sense, his ability to heal quickly, and the reason why he could see, hear, and smell sharply far more better then kids his age.

Naruto couldn't help but be feeling anything short of awesome as this news reached his ears. The possibilities were endless for him and he just wanted to see his limits if he could just get the demon's chakra out. His persona changed slightly with this information, he now didn't care about the stare down people gave since he now knew why they did and could care less. He was a bit laid back now, he didn't strive for attention, and it didn't matter to him much anymore.

He had a demon in him, the strongest of all of them and he knew that was all he needed. He didn't these people's opinions or their views of him, why would he he's got the demon of the nine tails within him. If they wanted to throw down then he was all for it, the boy had been contemplating how to get the chakra out like before and he knew fighting would strike a spark somehow.

He was brought of his thoughts when he heard the boy next to him start speaking.

"Hey Naruto how'd you whined up passing?"

The blond shrugged

"Iruka had some extra assignment for me and I passed that one"

"Odd I don't think none of the other kids that failed got that"

"Well I guess it was him being nice since I kinda failed this thing three times already"

Shikamaru nodded and guessed that made sense since all the other kids failed for their first time. He quirked an eyebrow at the blond when he noticed he had changed his clothing a little. It was still the same clothing but just in a different manner, the coat he always had zipped up was now open in the middle revealing a black shirt underneath.

This coat also had a hoody with white fur around the edges and the neck high collar was gone. He also took in that he didn't have the standard blue sandals but instead had black ones. They almost looked like flip flops if they didn't come back up from his heel and wrap around his ankles. Other than that everything else was the same old Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru can ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Why do you wear your headband around your arm?"

Shikamaru blinked for a brief second before scratching his head.

"I dunno I just don't like around my forehead, it makes it all hot and it's just a peeve I have"

"Well if you don't mind I'm gonna follow your example because that's exactly what going on with me"

Shikamaru looked amused at that remark and saw the blond wrap around his headband around his right arm. After that little conversation the lazy Nin was about to go back to sleep but was quickly awaken again by Iruka coming in. The class quickly quieted down and sat in their seats waiting for him to talk.

"Alright students today is the day you assigned to your teams, does any one have any questions before I read them off?"

Sakura shot her hand up.

"Yes Sakura?"

"How many are on each team?"

"Three only"

Sakura nodded

"Alright anybody else?"

Nobody raised their hands and they all sat in anticipation as to who would be with whom. The hot summer day made them want to just hear the teacher say it already as many got impatient with Iruka as he went all the way back to his desk and shuffle through it. The girls all looked at the Uchiha as they held the breath and the boys all looked at the Uchiha as they held breath not wanting to be with him. Everybody else was in different and just waited for their name to be called.

"Alright Team-"

And like that people were being called one by one as they were told where to meet with their Jounin sensei. The place soon started to dim down quickly and the shuffling of desks could be heard as each one left. Naruto remained in his previous position as he stared at the ceiling and twiddled with his Kunai. Shikamaru was dead asleep next to him.

"Team 7 Sasuke-"

All the remaining girls in the room leaned over their desks at the name and prayed to god to let them be on his team. While that was happening all the boys crossed their fingers and prayed that some poor bastard other then themselves got picked.

"Sakura-"

"YES!"

Everyone sweat dropped in her direction as she laughed nervously and sat back slowly in her chair for causing such a commotion. Sasuke remained in different at the news but if you stared closely you could see him scowling very slightly.

"And Naruto"

Every remaining girl bonked their head against their desks, while all the guys gave a relieved sigh at their luck. Naruto must have been in his own zone because he never stared up from the news and didn't seem to care as he just leaned back. Sakura gave the blond a scowl but at least it wasn't Ino and for that she couldn't ask for more.

After the remaining teams were called, and Naruto nudging Shikamaru awake when his named was called the room was now empty. Iruka told them that their sensei wanted them to wait for them there and he walked out. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were silent for the most part, being they were all in their own world.

Sakura blushing as she stood barely two feet away from Sasuke, the said Uchiha was always fairly silent, and Naruto was still wondering what ways he could emerge the red chakra within himself like he did when he fought against the rogue Chuunin. Sakura stood reluctantly away from the Uchiha when she wasn't getting any answers from him and he kept blowing her off.

Her eyes landed on the blond and she walked over to him.

"Naruto why are you even here I'm pretty sure you failed"

"….."

"Moron I'm talking to you"

"…huh wah?"

Naruto blinked several times as he brought his eyes off the ceiling and saw Sakura staring right at him. He shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed the kunai, and stood up himself. After a quick stretch and a dust of his orange pants.

"Iruka let me do some extra work to pass"

"Well good for you, you should consider yourself lucky"

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because we got the 'rookie of the year' on our team"

"Oh that a fact"

"Yes and I suggest you treat him with respect"

Sakura said and then dreamily looked at the Uchiha as she turned around from the blond. Naruto quirked up and eyebrow when he saw Sasuke and wondered if he was asleep. The kid hadn't looked like he had moved an inch and wondered if he slept with his eyes open.

"I here by promise that I will not even breathe the same air as the great Uchiha-Sama for he is too grand to be seen by my eyes"

Naruto said very sarcastically and bowed towards him as he had to keep himself from laughing. Sakura growled at him and bonked him on the head. He just rubbed his head and smirked at her as he walked by her. Sasuke for his part had his eyebrows twitching by the occurrence but paid no close mind on it. The Uchiha instead was paying close detail to the change the blond seemed to be exuding slightly.

He didn't run around trying to get the pinkitte's attention like he normally does and didn't start a fight with him. At that same moment after three hours of being late and the clock reading two in the afternoon the Jounin walked in. The man had one eye covered by his headband, in the standard Jounin gear and vest, and had white hair that defied the basis of gravity.

"Meet on the roof"

After those words he disappeared in a puff of smoke and the three began walking up the stairs. When they reached the roof the man was already sitting there reading an orange book, he point with his index finger to sit right across from him and when they did he closed his book. After a quick glance at his team he leaned back with his arms crossed and he closed his eye.

"My first impression of you guys is I don't like you"

The team half slumped in their posture by those words.

"Well in any case lets start off by some introductions shall we, tell me your names, likes, dislikes and dreams why don't you go first pinky"

Sakura scowled at him slightly but quickly began rambling.

"Well my name Is Sakura Haruno and my likes….(Stares at the Uchiha) I dislike Ino-pig!… and my dreams are to….(Stares at the Uchiha)"

She finished her last one with a giggle and all of the guys in an involuntary movement skidded away from her slightly. Sasuke felt an ice pecking chill as she managed to drool on his shorts slightly. The Jounin slowly started to nod after he gained back his senses and then looked at the last of the Uchiha.

"Alright now you detached and anti-social"

Sasuke felt his eyebrows twitch slightly

"I am Sasuke Uchiha; I have few likes such as training and many dislikes like everything else, my dream well more of a goal an ambition and that is to kill a certain man"

The group felt slightly tense at those words and Jounin remained indifferent about it. After an awkward silence and a couple of leaves being blown in the air the sensei spoke up again. He pointed at the last remaining boy with his index finger and indicated it was his turn.

Naruto shrugged

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like to have a good fight where the stakes could be raised and dislike boring fights, my dream…"

The boy looked up at the tree behind them and felt his eyes go under its shade. The team quirked an eyebrow at him when he seemed to stop. They each evaluated the situation differently, the Uchiha wondered when the boy even liked fighting he didn't recall him ever being there when they had spars, Sakura wondered why he stalled on his dream she was pretty sure he was going to say something stupid like he always does and the Jounin seemed like he just got bad intelligence on the boy.

"Well to tell you truth I don't really have one, but maybe…. I dunno make it to Anbu or some crap…. All I really care about is seeing how long I can stay alive in my ninja career"

The Jounin nodded at him and then evaluated his suppose 'team'. He had a psycho school girl ready to pounce on the Uchiha at any given moment, a boy chasing a ghost and an unmotivated blond that seemed he just went wherever the wind blew him. He sighed as he wondered how he picked the perfect day to retire from the Anbu.

"HEY WAIT…. You didn't even tell us who you were"

Sakura on realizing that shot up blurted that out and pointed her finger accusingly at the Jounin. The man lazily made a small smile as his eye indented indicating that. The team all put their attention back at their sensei; the sun was high above them and the dry cement under their feet was just getting hotter.

"Oh yeah…. Well my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes….. Hmmm my dislikes….. I wonder and as for my dreams….. Well that's about it from me"

Naruto and Sakura face planted, while Sasuke just looked highly agitated by it. Naruto quirked an eyebrow towards Kakashi as he just smiled at him and pulled out an orange book. He was about to say something before their sensei cut him off.

"Tomorrow be at the training ground reserved for team 7 at 9 am sharp we will be taking the Genin test be sure not to eat anything or you might be staring at your cereal plastered all over your feet oh and one last thing your chances on passes are less then 45 percent, good luck"

All three of them stood shocked and before Sakura could even utter a word to stop him he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The pinkitte through an irritated growl as Naruto and Sasuke merely stood up. The blond dusted his orange pants off and put his hands in his coats pockets. Sasuke for his part just crossed his arms and stared where Kakashi once sat with narrowed eyes. They both ignored Sakura's rants as they where put in their own worlds for a brief second.

"So…. You guys wanna go eat or something?"

Naruto tried to connect with his new team, unsurprisingly though the Uchiha said he was just going home and at that the other one left to. She looked disappointed by his answer but then quickly said she had her own things to do as well. She also added her two cents in about how he just wanted an excuse to ask her out. The blond just shrugged at her and walked in the opposite direction when they left the building.

The bright sun was illuminating the village of Konoha making its green trees and vibrant building glow with beauty. Naruto now entered the market district and avoided the stares that were directed at him the second he arrived. He kept his hands in his pockets and just strolled around; he was put off guard when he saw two of his fellow classmates walking out of grocery store.

Shikamaru looked at his chubby friend with boredom as he munched down on his food. Choji had run out of chips and he told him he'd go with him since he had nothing better to do. The third member of their team left, something about keeping the 'pink bitches hands off her man'. They offered to come but she just blew them off like that running in the direction of the academy.

They noticed Naruto waving at them as he came over and they gave him a small one back.

"Yo, how did your guys' team turn out?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as all three began walking towards the usual hangout of Choji and Shikamaru's.

"Alright I guess if it wasn't for Choji being in it I'd probably quit since being around Ino isn't exactly the most soothing she's just a constant headache"

Choji kept munching on his chips but nodded. Naruto chuckled slightly as they headed up the stairs, the blonds as been here on occasions and usually to get advice from the pineapple head. He was a lot smarter then he showed in class and what Naruto liked about him is he never boasted once about his intelligence. He always told Naruto its' more of hassle to have people know he was smart.

Shikamaru went easily to the center of the roof and laid down. Choji went towards the bench near where the boy was and Naruto sat next to the chubby boy. The three were put in a nice silence as the time just ticked by, a small breeze hit the three of them while they kicked back and stared at the sky. Naruto then remembered his sensei's words and looked down at Shikamaru.

"Hey by the way did your sensei say some crap about the 'real' will be taken tomorrow?"

"Yeah me and Choji were kinda expecting it though"

Naruto blinked but wasn't surprised when it came to this kid he was always three steps ahead. He stared over at Choji and saw him nod, Naruto sighed as he himself had no clue about it. The sun had started to show sign of it setting as the vicinity started to glow in an orange haze. Naruto stood as he thought how easily the time passed by just by staring at clouds.

"Oh yeah before I forget hey Shikamaru do you know how to release ability hidden inside someone?"

The lazy Nin blinked at the request slightly stupefied the blond would even ask something like that.

"What do you mean like a blood limit or something?"

"…..Sort of like that yeah"

"Well every blood limit usually has to have some form of requirement to earn it but more often then not they come active if you're ever put in a high stress situation"

"…Oh like what?"

"Like think of near death experience or something of that sort"

The blond nodded at that while Choji along with his teammate looked perplex by the request. The chubby boy kept eating while Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders at the munching boy and went back to staring at the clouds. Naruto had started to walk towards the stairs to go down but he stopped after he asked that and now seemed deep in thought where he was standing.

"Hey do you think that could work if you're fighting?"

"…Well yeah I think that's how the Hyuuga and the Uchiha earn theirs, although I think the Hyuuga can use them at an early age it's just when their put under stress they seem to work with them better"

"…..So you're saying that by fighting and almost dying is the key to getting them quicker?"

"Pretty much, but that's just my hypothesis"

"So the stronger the opponent…"

"The higher the stakes, which means….."

"The faster you're chances at activating it!"

Naruto almost jumped in the air in triumph as he got the solution to his problems. Of course now it all made sense, when he fought against Mizuki he was put up against in a opponent far beyond his skill level. Not only that but if you add on to the emotional stress the blond was put under when facing that Chunin for things he was saying and the anger coursing through his veins activating his demon chakra was simple.

The blond now knew his goal and how to get there. He needed to rise up in rank and face stronger opponents to get the same rush he did when he fought against Mizuki. The blond found the chakra intake absolutely addicting, ever since his encounter yesterday with the silver haired Nin he's been wondering constantly on how to get it out again. The blond was brought out of his musing however when the lazy Nin began talking.

"By the way Naruto why are so interested in blood limits, do you have one or something?"

Choji seemed to nod in agreement with him as he munched down more food. Naruto scratched the back of his head, in truth the blond didn't necessarily have one it just seemed to work like one. He stared at them with a small grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah it's just something I felt like I needed to know is all"

The boys gave him a nod and said goodbye to him as he waved down the stairs. With that done the blond went towards the ramen stand, he surprised the old man and his daughter Ayame, when he wanted some to go instead of wolfing down at the stall like he always does. Those thoughts were quickly demolished however when he asked for ten bowls to go.

The sky was getting dark and he was slowly beginning to understand why Shikamaru could waste so much time watching clouds. Naruto didn't even notice the time fly by so quickly as he almost drifted to sleep with the two best friends. The blond walked to up the steps to his apartment and closed the door. He set his ten bowls on the counter and whipped one out as he walked over to his tea table.

The blond for some unexplained reason had an urge, a craving, and an obsession with getting another taste of Kyuubi's chakra. When he used it against Mizuki, all his mind could think about was how to get it again and all his body seemed to crave is that same rush that was even stronger then adrenaline. He shook his head off and put the bowl on the table.

The nice hot air that left the bowl when he opened it indicated it was barely made and Naruto inhaled the warmth coming from it. He whipped out some chopsticks and began eating it, or more like just plain stuffing it down his stomach. In less then two minutes he was finished with it and he pushed it to the far end. Naruto picked up the scroll he had sneaked out of the Academy, it was on clones and during the time the blond flat out sucked at doing them.

It gave various information on all sorts and types of clones, from the very weak ones from the Academy to the strong ones like the one he learned just yesterday. He brought it out of his closet the previous night wondering what the difference was between the 'Kage' clones compared to the normal ones. Aside from the obvious things like one being solid and the other just an illusion type of thing.

The blond leaned back and unrolled it as he skimmed through it trying to find the right one. After going through the mud type, and wind ones he finally landed on the one he wanted almost to the very end of the scroll. He put back on the table and sat down with his legs crossed over the other and his right hand under his left elbow. He held his chin with his index and thumb as he read over it.

KAGE- _**Required not to be used unless as a last resort, depletes chakra immensely and just making one can deplete half your reserves. The strongest type of clone that could be made without resorting to use the elements, at its full potential can be used to henged into other objects while being able to transform back into the image of the user at a whim. It is said that if you focus on a specific clone you can control it like if it was the user themselves, be noted however the user will also be rendered completely open if this method is used. Aside from being a notorious chakra drainer, it can also transfer information back to the user when dispelled making it great learning tool. **_

_**No more known info**_.

Naruto rose his eyebrows slightly at that little piece of information and guessed if he ever needed to learn a Jutsu he'd defiantly use this. Unfortunately though the blond didn't really see this getting him any closer to getting a taste of that red chakra and he guessed the only way to do it was with the advice of Shikamaru. So with that in mind he guessed he knew what to do as a ninja now.

His path was set; at first he was confused as to why he even wanted to be a ninja anymore. The villagers obviously weren't going to let this 'demon' thing go because they hadn't seemed to be changing their attitudes towards him in over the last twelve years. The blond seriously doubted they would ever see him and not the Kyuubi. Naruto quickly threw Hokage out of his list of things he wanted to be, but he soon realized that was the only thing that was on his list.

He never had a second plan, for the longest time all he wanted was recognition and respect. When he found out he was the bearer of the greatest demon that ever lived however he didn't give a rat's ass about what others thought about him. In his mind if he had that, who the hell cared if he had somebody's respect after all if any villager wanted to go toe to toe with him he knew he could kick their ass every single time.

All that was on the blonds mind lately is how to harness the demons powers as his own. There was this constant twitch in his body that yearned to just pick a fight with anybody and test out his limits. All he wanted to do was to fight and just get the slightest pinch of the red chakra. It was like his reserves became addicted to the source when it was first used.

The blond's new dream was made at that realization on what needed to be done. He didn't necessarily want power, but in a sense it was in some form exactly that. He just wanted that rush again, he wanted that feeling and he wanted it to last even longer. What Naruto wanted was something that could put him a situation where he knew he could draw out the demons chakra and he could harness it for as long as his body could let him.

Naruto would ascend the ranks of the Shinobi, and with that his fights would become more dangerous. He knew that the Jounin get the most action and that was first on his list but maybe one day he'd be in the Anbu ops. That was the cream of the crop, the top of the top and there mission only went as low as an A rank. The higher the position, the higher the odds, the higher the stress, and the higher the chance of having Kyuubi's chakra in his veins.

The blond got up and finished the rest of his bowls in less then fifteen minutes. After that was done he noticed it was almost going to be midnight and decided since he wanted to sleep in he might as well pass out now. With that said he walked to his bedroom and called it a night.

/

/

/

Morning

/

/

/

"Sasuke look at you all nice and dressed this morning…"

The Uchiha crossed his arms as he was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He was trying to ignore his pink haired teammate when she made those kinds of comments but he was beginning to slightly be scared when she made a freaky little giggle to herself. He cursed his luck, when he arrived early he expected to be the only one there but low and behold the pinkitte beat him to it.

Five more minutes and it would be nine, the Uchiha was praying for time to somehow go faster. A small gust of wind was heard and both of them turned their attention to it. Since Sakura was right in front of Sasuke she turned to her left shoulder and he turned to his right. They saw Naruto arrive at the scene with a small smile as he patted his stomach.

They were all dressed in their normal garbs except for the first time they notice Naruto's cloths looked slightly different. Again instead of the high collar he used to have, was now normal and had a fur hoody on the back. He didn't zip his coat all the way up and stopped half way revealing a black shirt underneath. He sandals were black, and they almost seemed like flip flops but the folds went his heel and wrapped around his ankle.

Naruto put his hands in his coats pockets and walked up to them. He had made to pairs of clones fight all night long to test out if what the scroll said was true. When he woke up they were still going at it and he dispelled them when he did. Immediately every memory of the two came charging back at him. Everything they learned he learned, on the bad side he felt heavily drained and he began wondering if having them do that all night might have been a little much.

He was too tired so he said screw what his instructor said and munched down on four bowls of cereal with some eggs. He got some energy back and his body was slightly feeling less stressed by the minute. He now stood directly to the sides of the two teammates of his and quirked an eyebrow at them while keeping his hands in his pockets. The sun was high above him, and the grass swished slightly from a small breeze.

"So when did you guys arrive here?"

"I got here early unlike you and I had Sasuke all to myself till you ruined it"

That news made the blonds eyebrows quirk even higher and he stared at the Uchiha who remained as passive as ever. He didn't even look like he changed any posture since he got here and hadn't said a word either. Naruto ignored the pinkitte as he strolled up to the Uchiha and slugged his left arm over the boy's shoulders. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the blond in agitation by the sudden display.

"Dude are you gay or something?"

Sakura's jaw dropped and Sasuke scowled at him.

"Why would you think that?"

"Come on man why wouldn't I? Sakura just told me that's she's been here since you were for practically an hour and you didn't do anything?"

Sakura now shut up and was paying close attention to the conversation.

"I don't see how that's a problem…."

"See that makes me think it even more, along with the fact that you nearly have every girl in Academy ready to pounce on you and you didn't even do anything, Dude do you even know the amount of things I would have done with them if I were you!"

"NARUTO he isn't a pervert like you is why!"

"Oh really and doesn't it bother you that he didn't even seemed phased by a pretty girl like you when you hit on him?"

That shut her up and made her stutter

"And by the way why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Blow her off every single time?"

"It's annoying"

"SEE, I know for a fact that if you told her to get on her knees while you pulled your shorts down she'd be sucking your slung like her favorite ice cream pop"

"WHAT?"

At this point Sasuke had a small red tinge on his cheeks when the blond said that. Sakura however looked ready to beat the living shit out of Naruto as he smiled nervously at her. He quickly thought on his feet however and in lightning speed threw his right arm around her shoulders. He made her scrunch down with him and had their backs facing Sasuke as he shook his head off from the previous images in his head.

"I'M GOINhahd"

Naruto wrapped his right hand over her mouth and with his left he put his index finger to his lips making a long 'shhhhhhh'. After looking over his shoulder he saw that Sasuke hadn't moved and was shaking his head. Naruto looked back at Sakura who was giving him the look of death and swore pain on him very soon.

"Alright hear me out alright, what I'm about to tell you is a way of seeing if Sasuke finds you attractive or not, or whether or not he's gay ok?"

Sakura blinked at him and slowly nodded.

"Good now I'm going to let you go but no punches until you hear my plan alright?"

Again she nodded and he let go of his hand.

"Alright now it's real simple and it will insure you if he sees you as a hot girl"

"Well hurry up and just tell me"

"Ok all you have to do is… raise up your shirt and show him your boobs…."

"WHAT!"

Again the blond shut her mouth by placing a hand over her mouth and looked over at the Uchiha. Luckily not much had changed, well nothing changed and the blond sighed in relief. He yanked his hands backed and winced a little when Sakura bit down on his hands. After flapping a little he put them back on his hinds.

"Naruto in what way do think that would even happen?"

"Listen has it ever struck you as odd for the guy's attitude?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for well over the longest time that guy has had chicks grabbing him and flirted on, especially you and not once did he seem to even acknowledge it"

"Naruto obviously you don't understand the 'cool' aura Sasuke exudes, and him being silent is sexy"

'Pfft' "Sounds more to like someone's in denial that he might not be interested in girls"

"WHA? He is to!"

"Oh really then prove it"

"Er….."

"You can't can you?"

"I can two"

"Well what do you plan on doing, flirting with him 'obviously' isn't working"

"Well I'll….."

"HA, I'm telling you this is the only way to know for sure"

With a small agitated half growl, which followed by a small trace of hesitance and the biting of the lower lip. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, making sure Naruto was behind her so he at least wouldn't see. Little did the pinkitte know he had also decided if what the scroll he had back at home said was also true. When he took Sakura away Sasuke from her outburst, he had silently done a Shadow Clone and envisioned it in the form of a spider.

It still did a loud 'pop' but thanks to the blessings of Sakura's inhuman voice it didn't catch the ears of the two. Then when Sakura went on a tirade on him, with her vision sometimes going to the sky to illustrate her point on the threats she was making on the blond. Naruto performed the standard replacement technique, which you usually do with a log but the blond did it with his clone.

To an even bigger surprise instead of taking his own form when he replaced with his clone, he remained in the form of the spider he had envisioned. Naruto then closed his eyes and focused on the clone that was now on the ground since he was on the lowest tree branch. To beckon even more of shock on the technique, Naruto felt himself controlling, seeing, and speaking for his clone like it was himself in actual life.

Now that he found out that everything the scroll said was true, he now was going to bask in its rewards. Sakura went straight up Sasuke and she called his name with a little force. This made the Uchiha slightly bemused and raised a small eyebrow at her after he opened his eyes. In front of him stood Sakura who looked to be slightly fidgeting as her thumbs were at the stem of her skirt.

Sasuke was she was twirling her fingers on the small roll of her red skirt. She had rolled it up from the bottom and now held at her waist line. The blush on her face was usually always there when Sasuke stared at her, but she didn't usually bite her lip and went back and forth between her shoulders. Time seem to have slowed down when she out of no where did this.

"LOOK AT THESE!"

Sasuke's expression was priceless, as his mouth opened and showed no signs of closing soon. His hair went up like as if electricity had him, and his eyes went wide. Two things were made highly evident today, one being the fact a very small trace of blood could be seen coming down the Uchiha's nose and the second being Sakura did not have a bra or bindings on.

There stood Sakura's breasts, they weren't big hell no, but they were defiantly bigger then they normally appear. Her pale skin on her torso was slightly illuminated by the sun; both boys were looking directly at her small pink nipples though and throwing everything else out the window in their minds. They were like a dime just slightly bigger and as pink as her hair. Sakura had been keeping her eyes close through all this and biting her lip as well.

She however blinked when she heard a 'pop' and opened them. There stood Naruto next to Sasuke, the little henge he had on completely went out his concentration did. He had his eyes as wide as saucers and he slugged his right arm over the Uchiha's shoulders. His big perverted smirk never left his face as he spoke.

"Dude. You. Are. So. Gay"

It was at this moment as well that their sensei had chosen this day to come on time. He stood holding his book a little far off after appearing in a 'pop' of smoke, but soon book almost fell from his hands by sight in front of him. There stood Sakura flashing both boys, and his one visible eye was wide as it twitched a couple times. Sakura quickly yanked her shirt down.

"This is the last time I'm ever showing up on time"

Her face was severely red with embarrassment, and Sasuke began shaking his head at rapid pace. Just as quickly as he did that, he wiped his nose so no one noticed the blood that came down his nose. Sakura soon began to shake in anger as she remembered who had put her up to this in the first place. She venomously looked at Naruto; her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Kakashi winced when she clobbered the blond with a whack right down his head.

A big 'PUFF' was soon heard along with a small trace of smoke and everyone blinked. They turned there attention to where the clone he used was now standing as he dusted his pants off that nobody noticed. Sakura was about to launch again before their sensei said that was enough, so she gave the blond a murderous look and Naruto had to keep himself from shuddering. Kakashi had barely arrived and he was already getting a headache.

"Alright if you're done screwing around, and by that I mean 'metaphorically' we can get started"

Sakura's face began getting red again, while Sasuke tried resuming his 'cool' persona but was having trouble when Sakura's assets began flashing threw his mind. Naruto for his part just tried not to laugh at the Uchiha's twitches that followed by his head shaking, he put his hands back in his coats pockets and waited for further instructions.

"Now as I said before, this test is the true one that decides if you have what it takes to keep that headband on you, on my waist I have two bells and you have to each get one before this alarm I brought goes off"

With that being said Kakashi whipped out an alarm clock from practically no where and put it on a log far to their right. He never left his attention off his book as he did and then walked back. After digesting those words all three of the teammates furrowed their brows. Sakura quickly shot her hand up when she let the words sink in further.

"Sensei but there's three of us"

"Which means….."

"That one of us will…. Fail"

Sakura put her hand back down dumbly as she stared at the ground. Sasuke almost scuffed at the thought and didn't see himself any where near failing. He had the dead last and the weakest female ninja in his team, which basically screamed at him that he had a spot to advance. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at the news but secretly wished to pass. He didn't think he'd fight hard opponents in the Academy.

With that revelation he got slightly giddy when he realized he would be going up against a Jounin but those thoughts were completely thrown away as soon as they were thought. He would be the one charging at him and not the other way around. Which meant that all the instructor was going to do was parry their attacks and block, without the intention on hurting them.

A small silence echoed the training field as the sun shifted higher in the sky. A small breeze picked up and soon everything was deafened by Kakashi's words.

"BEGIN"

Sasuke and then by a startled Sakura jumped out of the clearing and into a set of near by trees. Kakashi remained reading in the exact same spot and only blinked but never took his eye off his book when Naruto was still there. Naruto whipped out two kunai from the back of his waist pouch and spun them with the index and middle fingers of his right hand.

The blond looked at the man puzzled and wondered what he was up to. The blond could somewhat recall Iruka saying no Genin really ever worked out of a three man squad. This meant that three were required or at least if Naruto's memory served him right, that was the case. The blond shook his head slightly and didn't put much that in it since time was ticking away.

Now the blond began wondering how he'd go about the situation In hand. He was right on his assumption that the man wouldn't attack him since he had been standing where he has always stood since he got there. Not only that but he didn't bother hiding since he was clearly in the open, indicating that he wanted to be seen.

All in all he wanted to provoke action from the young ninja. Naruto wondered why Sasuke had left when he always went head first in a challenge. He could understand Sakura since she pretty much was down straight weak and would lose at a game of tug of war. The blond was now spinning the Kunai by the rings of their handles at his finger tips.

His palm was facing up and his index and middle fingers held the rapidly spinning knives. He assumed the Uchiha was waiting for him to take the initiative and store how the man fought in his head for when he fought him. The blond shrugged at that revelation and guess he really didn't care what the other two did, he apparently needed one of those bells. He wasn't getting any closer just thinking about things so he guessed he might as well do something.

"You know spinning Kunai all day isn't going to help you get a bell any faster"

"I guess so"

Kakashi slightly looked up with his eye at the blond when said that and quirked an eyebrow when he still just stood there. He got curious when he tipped the Kunai up with the fingers he had been spinning them with and they remained spinning in a circular motion in a vertical angle as they went airborne. As they went a good couple feet far above the blonds head, a small 'clink' of metal was heard as they hit each other.

Naruto then held his fingers in a cross and made the Jounin slightly stupefied when he made Shadow Clones from the two Kunai. The same ones that had started to fall from the sky and now instead of those now stood two perfect replicas of the blond at his side. Kakashi was about to do a defense stance while still holding his attention on his book but soon realized that the three blonds were just standing there.

Then the one in the middle merely hunched down on his thighs while the other two left and right clones stood next to him with their hands in their pockets of their coats. For awhile nothing was done and the original just relaxed his hands on thighs loosely while sitting on his calves.

Sasuke was getting irritated when time was slipping away and the blond hadn't done a damn thing to get him information. He was in a tree far to Naruto's right and looking through a pair of leaves. His patience was thinning when two minutes of just staring was getting on his nerves. He assumed the simple minded moron would charge in head first.

Sakura for her part was wondering when you could make clones out of Kunai. As she recalled the blond sucked at that move trying to make clones out of thin air and wondered when he could do it with Kunai over night. She was on crouched on a tree branch for to Naruto left and the shade of the tree concealed her somewhat from the distance.

"You know being crouched down next to two clones isn't going to get you a bell any faster either"

"I guess so two"

Both counterparts sounded very lazy in their words as they spoke to one anther. The blond in the middle crossed his fingers like before and popped twenty clones around the Jounin, aside from the two next to him. Kakashi blinked at that and looked around him briefly before returning his attention back to his book. The original Naruto let his arms rest back loosely on his thighs and closed his eyes.

He got control of clone that was farthest back from the group and he blinked slightly. The clone looked over his shoulder and sure enough there he was with his two clones at his sides. He smiled very slightly and he let the rest of the clones attack first. Kakashi never taking his hands off the book merely whacked them left and right. 'Puff' after 'Puff' was heard, and as soon as it started only three clones remained aside from the two near Naruto.

The clone Naruto controlled charged at Kakashi while the two others came up the rear. Kakashi merely did a vertical Karate chop with his right hand at Naruto while never taking his eyes off the book. Naruto narrowly missed by turning his body left and planned to do a spinning back kick with his right foot. Unfortunately the Jounin merely blocked with the same hand he chopped down with, fortunately however the two other clones closed in on him forcing him to let go of him.

Naruto jumped back slightly and saw one of his clones get dismissed by the Jounin's own spinning back kick. The other narrowly ducked and flipped to next to the clone Naruto was controlling. Kakashi was slightly impressed by the fact this Genin could do a Jutsu that was in his rank. Not only that but one that could summon them in such high numbers. He defiantly needed to re check his intelligence on this kid.

The clone then henged into a Kunai and the other clone Naruto was controlling threw it at the Jounin. The said man merely stopped quite easily by the handle and didn't look up from his book. He soon felt something was completely off by the Kunai however and as soon as he did the knife made a loud pop sound. This followed a right legged kick that would have bashed his skull in if he hadn't quickly blocked by gripping the clones ankle.

Naruto took this as his opportunity and charged at the Jounin. Right after he grabbed the clone's ankle he felt a severe pain at the bottom of his chin. Kakashi was caught completely off guard when the other clone came up and uppercut him quite well. The Jounin now had his line of vision facing the sky after that hit and saw the clone was slightly ascending him.

That told you how much force Naruto had sprang into his feet to his the bottom of his chin. Kakashi in that exact moment quickly regained himself despite the slight dizziness he was feeling. He whipped out a Kunai with his left hand and slashed the clone that was to his left. Then he stabbed the Kunai into the asshole of the clone Naruto had been controlling and was now almost over the Jounin. The Jounin did this so fast nobody with an untrained eye could see.

"A thousand years of death"

"AAAAHHHHWWWOO"

'Pop'

The original Naruto shivered as the memory of that last clone came back to him. Sasuke blinked and sweat dropped from the place he was hiding from that last move. Sakura was along the same lines of bewilderment. The blond slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Jounin. He had never let go of his book during this whole time and was now spinning his Kunai with his left thumb while reading that said book.

Aside from getting his ass handed to him, Naruto did get helpful information from the clones. Still in his lazy hunched position with his arms on his thighs he quickly did the same thing as before and called over twenty clones. This time however he had them try and attack Kakashi's sides instead of his front. The result was the same as before, and after giving it four more roundabouts he finally stopped.

"You know you're just heavily wasting your reserves right?"

"Trust me I have enough to go around"

"Hmmm well I guess one hundred twenty clones can vouch for you right"

"Indeed"

Almost six minutes had passed and Naruto still hadn't gotten another hit on him since the first one. Deciding enough was enough the blond stood up from the position he had been carrying this whole time. He dusted off the back of his pants off slightly and whipped out a Kunai with his right hand. After doing insanely quick spins with it he held it in his right hand in a reverse grip fashion.

Naruto tilted his head slightly at the man as he remained reading his book. Hell Kakashi hadn't even moved from where he had been standing the entire time and never left his vision from the back except when he got that hook on his chin. The blond began wondering just how in the hell was he going to get a bell.

He obviously couldn't take them by using brute force, nor could he take from using flanks. The blond remembered when he got the hook on him and he tried to wonder what he did right in that moment. As he recalled he had been slightly distracted by the clone hidden in a henge, not so much so but enough from him to get a strike on him.

The prankster was starting to get a migraine as he shook his head off. He had the strangest feeling; it was like the answer was barking straight at him but it was in a hazy fog that he couldn't see past. All he could trace were the outlines of that answer. After getting back on focus he held the Kunai at the base of the knife.

He had his index and middle fingers on the top base of the Kunai. While his thumb was on the bottom, Kakashi again gave the blond not even the slightest of attention as he flipped a page. The blond infused a small bit of chakra into his throw as he flicked the Kunai with his wrist. It did a small 'whiz' as it went through the wind.

Again Kakashi easily caught but held his eyebrow up slightly at the increase in force. The Kunai shook a little even after he caught it, his eyes quickly widen however when it popped into smoke. There once again stood a clone in his presence. It was odd however, he didn't sense anything off about this knife unlike the one he grabbed and he knew for sure it was a henged clone.

Not able to ponder it any further since his head was about to be smashed in by a fast of that said clone. He quickly blocked it with the palm of his left hand and then back handed the clone….. Only to taste….. Steel? Kakashi's eyes widen again as he slightly cut himself by a Kunai, the clone seemed to have dismissed himself and returned to Kunai when he hit it.

That was peculiar since no matter the henge it usually disappeared all together with enough force. Kakashi knew if Naruto knew the Shadow Clone technique he still couldn't have advanced it far enough to the point where his clone could be resistant to damage. No he was sure of it, that skill required a lot of chakra control and that kid distributed far to much chakra into his Jutsu to have good control.

The knife he backhanded had flicked into the clearing a couple yards away from him. For the first time in a long time Kakashi put his book away and folded it on his back pocket. The Kunai that was imbedded in the grass a couple yards away suddenly puffed back into a clone. Not only that but then two more popped up next to him all having a small unexplainable glint in their eyes.

"Well you defiantly live up to your name as the number one knucklehead Ninja, don't know about that hyperactive part yet we'll have to find out right?"

All the Naruto's smiled as they all whipped out Kunai of their own.

/

/

/

Well things didn't go exactly as planned, three Genin were crouched around a log. Sakura was tied up on it as she was caught by one of the simplest GenJutsu known to man. Sasuke looked to be highly agitated as he flicked some pieces of rock out of his hair. Naruto was still slightly panting from his first fight with Kakashi; the man was on a whole other level when he took things seriously.

To say the blond wasn't excided was an understatement but again his joy came to an end when all the silver haired Nin was doing was incapacitating him to fight and not purposely hurting him. The fight they had dragged on for quite a bit, Naruto was on a branch near by as he would make his clone come back to life every time they dropped their form over the Kunai he placed them in.

The blond needed to find a way to make his clone pop up from Kunai without him having to put his hands in a cross seal every time. It's not that he couldn't make his clones simply henge into Kunai but the thing was if someone merely slammed the knife while henged they would disappear automatically. Naruto wanted something that could change into a clone merely by thinking it and with that same method make them disappear then reappear at his will.

Instead he had to kick back and supply chakra to Kunai that had been transformed back from the clone's dismissal. Naruto was now heavily low on his reserves; he took a small sense of pride that he was the one that fought Kakashi the longest, and the only one that got a square hit on him. He would have also said he was the only one to touch his bells if only for a brief second but the Uchiha also managed to touch one.

He however got his ass handed to him twice as bad as Naruto did when he was buried down to his neck in dirt. Sakura to put simply pathetic with a sense of at least some pride for going down for her love, or what she thought was love when she wept on the supposed 'Sasuke'. Kakashi stood in front them with his book back in his hands with more boredom then before.

"Well that was the most pathetic excuse for team work I have ever seen"

"…." (Team 7)

"Sakura your undying affection clouds your mind when your on the battlefield and let me tell you that, that can land you on a one way ticket to being six feet under the ground in real life"

"Yes sensei" Sakura let her head drop in shame

"Sasuke your inability to think with an open mind while fighting is a problem, attacking me with all of your strength right out the bat may seem like a good idea but as you saw in your fight you became fatigued. Not only that you also had to resort doing a Fire Jutsu that left you clearly open, I was already underground the second you started using your hand signs"

"Hn" Sasuke had his arms crossed and a small frown on his face.

"Finally, Naruto you had the basics in your mind but you quickly forgot about what was making you win. The Shadow Clone technique did provide a sense of teamwork, only it was with yourself and you have a limited arsenal. If would have asked Sasuke or Sakura to lend in some help you probably would have landed another hit on me"

"….." Naruto just shrugged at the Jounin with indifference.

With that their sensei popped out of the hot blazing field after he explained he give them one last chance at the test. He gave food to both boys and gave them strict orders not to feed the pinkitte or they'd ruin their shots on becoming Genin. Sakura looked saddened at that tried not to pay attention on the box full of food Kakashi handed them.

Her stomach was on the verge of growling as she could smell a variety of fruits and meats. Sasuke merely closed his eyes as he sat against a log to Sakura's left and ate at an even pace. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the female of the team as she seemed to be fighting to keep her eyes closed. It was midday, if you add heat to hunger it only got worse.

"Oi Sakura open your mouth I'm gonna stick my dick in it"

"WHA-AHG!"

Sakura was caught off as Naruto had shoved some of his fruits in her throat. Some how he just knew Sakura would throw a big fit and scream at him. The pink haired Kunoichi glared at him as she was forced to swallow or she'd die from choking. After some small coughs, she glared at the blond Nin.

"Naruto! What do you think your doing didn't you hear Sensei's words? You can ruin your chances by feeding me"

"Yeah so? It's not like you care or are worried about me is it Sakura-Chan?"

The pink haired girl immediately blushed but that quickly faded when she saw the blond's cheeky grin. She gave him a glare as he fed her another spoon full of strawberries, she might be annoyed by the way he was feeding her but she would hold her tongue due to the ache in her stomach that told her she needed more. She grudgingly opened her mouth with red cheeks of embarrassment when Naruto held his chopstick up to her and he said go 'ahhhh'.

Sakura swore that if she wasn't tied up at the current moment, she'd be beating the living shit out of a certain blond and his amazing blue eyes piercing her green ones as she ate. She couldn't help but shudder when she saw from the corner of her eyes his grin was slightly getting more perverse. Similar to how a wolf looks down a sheep and what really confused her is that shudder wasn't unpleasant but very warm.

'Must be my hunger' she mused as she took another bite from Naruto's chopsticks and munched down happily filling her tummy. The ache was finally leaving her and she was starting to get full. The kunoichi was slightly disappointed when all Sasuke was doing was finishing his meal and not once offering his food to her but as long as her belly got full she guessed it really didn't matter who fed her. The Uchiha just probably didn't want to ruin his chances at advancing and she understood that.

It didn't help the empty pit in her stomach though, luckily Naruto more then filled that up.

"YOU!"

Both the Uchiha and pink haired ninja jumped at the sudden appearance of their sensei that looked beyond pissed. Naruto again just shrugged his shoulders at Kakashi as he poked Sakura's belly and shoved another mouth full of food. The Jounin tried not to sweat drop at the scene and began his tirade once more.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE? This can make you go back for a whole other year in the Academy and force you take this exam again"

"So?..."

Everyone there blinked at that as they quickly shut up by the plain answer.

"You're the one who said you need to use teamwork right? Well what good would a starved teammate do us if we didn't have her in her full potential , me feeding her is just a sacrifice one brother in arms does for his fellow sister"

Kakashi to everyone's shock smiled making his eye into a big 'U'.

"Correct and that's exactly why I'm passing all of you"

The Jounin then untied the pink haired Kunoichi, to which she bashed the brains of a blond for being a pervert. Sasuke merely leaned on his log with a small smirk on his lips on passing, and the blond was on the floor twitching in pain while throwing out cusses. Thus gave birth to team 7 and with that Kakashi took his team photo.

It had Kakashi in the background smiling as he gave a peace sign to the camera while keeping his attention on his book. Sasuke was looking to the right of his shoulder not bothering to look at the camera. Sakura had a horrified expression as she appeared to be squealing; as a blond gave the camera a foxy smirk he fondled the said girl's chest.

/

/

/

End


	2. Chapter 2

To put in short, Naruto really hated the team he was put in. First off he was stuck doing D-rank missions which is a nice way of putting it, instead of flat out saying there chores. Sure the pocket change was all fine and good, but his body was starting to cave in. His veins felt like they were on fire half of the time, and his coils nearly begged to use that red chakra again.

The blond would totally satisfy his craving if it wasn't for the fact he knew no way on how to bring it out without a serious adrenaline rush. The Genin has been slightly edgy but nothing to serious at this point, it was only when he was by himself that his cravings would get too much to bear. So for the past two weeks he has been throwing himself into training.

The Shadow Clones were a major help, thanks to them he had learned some low ranked Jutsu that would normally take two weeks to learn but thanks to his little trick he can get it down in two days. Now it by no means is similar to the Sharingan which pretty much learns the second it sees it, but at least it makes it a hell of a lot easier.

So far the blond has gotten the tree climbing exercise down, and has almost mastered water walking. He was dumbfounded when his two teammates didn't even know these tricks since back in the day you pretty much needed them to graduate. Yet again considering who was their sensei he wasn't surprised. Now let us go back to why he hates his team.

Kakashi, (AKA their teacher) doesn't teach shit, and to top it off he's three hours late to any scheduled thing he tells us. He basically pops up says 'Yo' and we do a D-rank mission, after that he just leaves. That's honestly all they do, and doesn't bother to train or at least try in set us in the right direction. The blond gets slightly peeved when he obviously shows favoritism towards the Uchiha, which is fine in a way every teacher has their favorite student.

The only problem is he casts aside the two that need it the most. Not to say Kakashi trains Sasuke but he does drop him some scrolls and gives him tips half the time. While that's happening he always tries to get his attention and say 'hello' ya me I'm also in your time. Sakura doesn't seem to either notice this or care since all she sees is Sasuke, all she breaths is Sasuke, and Sasuke is by definition her god.

Now on to Sakura, oh so pretty, nice (pfft), and most definitely the weakest female Ninja in history. Hell even Ino knows a couple Jutsu and all though she hates it she at least trains for more then thirty minutes. The only gripes the blond has on her is her tunnel vision when Sasuke is involved, he sometimes fans his hands in front of her when she gets all dreamy eyed and doesn't even know he left five minutes ago.

On the plus side though groping her is always a fun way to pass the time. Ever since the blond mastered the Shadow Clone technique he can grope, remember it and never feel the pain. It was pretty fucking sweet, although he is sometimes saddened by how flat she is when he can't get a decent grab. Lately Naruto has been getting personality changes in the tiniest of ways and half the time doesn't notice what he's doing.

For example the opposite sex, the blond was not gay but he didn't really spend his time ogling women. Sure he thought some girls were sexy and beautiful but he never purposely for all intentions and purposes stared down a women's shirt. He figured puberty was just hitting him straight in the chest with a sludge hammer, but he recalled when the first stages of puberty hit him and even then he didn't ogle the ladies.

It's as if his cravings for women are almost animalistic and primal.

Anyway I digress we now find our favorite threesome and their sensei currently tense as the said sensei was trapped in some form of water prison. Yes they finally managed to score a C-rank mission, only it turned out to be considered an A when two crazy puddle loving Nin popped out of the blue. Man you should have seen Sakura's face it was priceless in Naruto's mind.

Apparently the old bastard their carrying around lied to them and now being heroes their basically doing this entire extra work for free. The no eyebrow man was chuckling at their sensei's misfortune and then looked back at the three Genin. Naruto was on his hams spinning a Kunai, Sasuke was trying to remain 'cool' even though you could easily tell his shoulders were shaking and Sakura was one more second away from bouncing off the ground from how much she was shaking.

"Ninja, they call you Ninja were you come from, were I come from we call you dumb children with a higher set of tricks for their amusement"

Naruto merely drowned him out and looked at the spinning Kunai in his right hand he had been twirling for the past minute or so. The blond couldn't understand why everyone around him was petrified; it was as if he was immune to whatever the no eyebrow man was exuding.

"I mean look at you a little girl that's about a millisecond from pissing herself, a dark haired kid that has more of a pussy then his teammate and a…. blond that's treating this like he ain't gonna die… Well I can fix that"

Zabuza as clearly stated when Kakashi and he were trading old folk tales of the ways of the old, made three water clones pop up. Naruto finally got on to his feet, during the whole fight he's been squatted down. The blond whipped out another Kunai and launched them lazily into the air before putting his hands back into his coats pockets. A second later two pops could be heard and two shadow clones henged from the Kunai.

Another thing the blonds been tackling was that little problem with having his clones henge into Kunai. Whenever so much as hit rather the clone in its normal state or in the shape of something else, the said clone automatically disappears. Naruto had been studying seals, and he used all of his reserves to summon clones then have them study seals as well. Aside from the overbearing headache he gained for the next four days, he basically learned all the basics and a little bit of the mediocre stuff when it came to seals.

Apparently all seals are, are a ink set form of hand signs. For example if you wanted something to do with fire you usually have a tiger sign in whatever fire Jutsu your trying to summon. The same goes for seals like an explosion tag; the kanji for 'tiger' is usually imprinted on it. If you stared closely at the Kunai he had tossed in the air on upper part of the handle you would have seen a small seal with the word 'replica' on them.

This little seal can do all sorts of wonders, like for instance you can chuck a said Kunai with the 'replica' seal on it and it can automatically make it self duplicate merely by the user thinking it. Naruto thought of an ingenious way of using this technique, only instead of replication of a series of Kunai, he used shadow clones.

Now when someone hits his clone hard it will pop out of existence but instead of reverting into air, the Kunai the clone made itself form out of will still be there. So basically you make the clone go pop and the kunai used would still be there. Even better all Naruto had to do was think of his clone in place of the kunai again and pop another one is back to life in the same kunai.

Again, there's a reason people always tell you to remember the fundamentals because honestly that's all you need. Zabuza stared at the two clones with a deadpanned expression and then chuckled. His clones mimicked him.

"Kid even if you do know that Jutsu, you really think just two are going to cut it?"

"….Let's find out"

The blond to the originals left grabbed the clone to his right and that clone suddenly turned into a Kunai. The clone threw the Kunai with a lot more chakra you'd think a clone could do, the target was the closet clone at the edge of the lake. The clone merely raised it's sword up with a bored expression and the Kunai bounced off the blade then headed towards the sky.

"Really kid you should seriously think of a new career I mea-"

'Splat'

The clone that was talking suddenly disrupted into water as the skull was smashed from a drop dead back kick. The kunai that had bounced off had suddenly turned into a clone again and did a series of front flips before it back kicked the clones head with its right foot. The scene was bizarre because Naruto never even made any hand signs for that to happen.

Before Zabuza even had time to get over his stupor, the clone that launched that Kunai jumped up to the now repositioned clone and turned back into a Kunai itself. The clone that had been tossed grabbed the now Kunai and chucked it at the second closest clone at the middle of the lake. All this transpired so fast the clone that threw the Kunai was still in mid air.

'Swish'

'Plump'

'Gulp'

Were the sounds of the second clone reverting back to water as it hit the lake. Sasuke seemed to finally get a grip as a giant fireball went exactly in the direction of the third clone. The original Naruto used the change in attention and summed a windmill shuriken. With a massive amount of a chakra boost to throw it the damn thing, it literally split the water in half as it whizzed through the air.

The sound it made was similar to a jet flying full speed through the sky and in less then a blink of an eye it was where Zabuza hand used to be. A second later and the demon mist would have a missing limb, the Jounin quickly jumped back as Kakashi was now free. The Mist Ninja really hated the situation right about now and knew it was his entire fault to begin with, and that just aggravated him more.

He made a rookie mistake and that's to never ever underestimate an opponent no matter the rank or appearance. He knew all of them would have been dead and this job would have been over if he just finished them all off. Instead he taunted them and got distracted with his own surprise when the blond Genin showed a slight bit of promise.

God if he'd a just slit the damn little brat's throats he wouldn't be in this mess. Now the man was on edge, he didn't have many reserves left. Thankfully the now free Konoha Jounin wasn't fairing any better then him and looked to be equally tired. He must have been supplying his lungs with chakra so he wouldn't drown in that little ball of water that was a prison.

Kakashi cracked his neck slightly and stood up from the hinds he had been setting on. He gave a U-smile in the direction of the blond and gave him a peace sign as a thank you. From now on it was evident the blond was capable of doing some Jutsu, Sasuke was getting. The scarecrow now thought that it might be better for the blond then the Uchiha.

Whenever he dropped scrolls to the last clan member, he merely scoffed at the simplicity and said he needed real Jutsu for his ambition, not academy crap, As far as training wise both boys seemed to be doing their exercises and it looked like he would have to work on Sakura. The girl was sweating from the whole transaction, not by fighting but just by walking here.

He had an odd suspicion she didn't eat right, top it off with not exercising and you get a severely out of shape girl. The silver haired Jounin made a mental note to talk to Guy about her, but for now he had a giant cleaver wielding butcher to take care of.

"Well looks like you underestimated are Nin, there's a reason Konoha's won every war it's been in you know"

"Fuck you and the rest of you Konoha scum; all you are in power is number the rest of world actually trains to survive"

"Well then let me prove you wrong"

/

/

/

"Wow you suck dick Sensei"

Kakashi lowered his head slightly as the blond carried the now chakra depleted Nin into Tazuna's home. The silver haired Nin awoke slightly passed half way on the trip here and he sweat dropped when the three of them played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who would carry him. Apparently Naruto had lost and he thought he might as well degrade him if he was going to be carrying him.

What was pissing him off was the truth he had been spewing during the whole trip there. A Veteran Nin would have never gotten gullied into going into a lake against a water user and also wouldn't have done a rookie mistake that got him caught in a water prism Jutsu. Top it all off if he just dodged and went around the powerful Jutsu Zabuza had been doing instead of firing back with them. Then he would be chakra depleted and be able to stand on his own two damn feet.

"NARUTO stop degrading are Sensei already he did the best he could!"

"Well it sure as shit wasn't much"

The blond grumbled as he literally just dropped the Jounin on his mat and padded his hands off like he had just taken out the trash. Sasuke had already left to the lake to train on his fireball Jutsu, and Tazuna had gone to inform the bridge that they could continue building. The blond, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunami and her kid were the only in the house at the moment.

"NARUTO GOD DAMN IT DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU!"

Lately the pinkitte has been on the blonds nuts and stepping hard on them for the whole trip. Naruto didn't know if it was because of what he said to her during their test, all the fondling, (which could be it….. but damn if it wasn't worth it… even if it wasn't much…. Don't tell her that) or him supposedly upstaging Sasuke. It wasn't his fault mister puss in boots pissed his shorts when a big scary man with a sword twice his size threatened him.

Goddamn it the blond just wanted to see another freaking day and all this yelling was making his little problem with the need for another hit of Kyuubi's chakra wasn't helping the matter. Naruto did a calm breath mentally and tried to keep his hands from going to his Kunai again. He pictured himself on a beautiful island where a bunch of naked women frolicked and called him master, catering to his every whim and I mean 'every'.

The blond blinked as his mental thoughts where cut off because there wasn't a need for them and Sakura seemed to have stopped yelling at him. Evidently she still needed to breath and she was red faced as well as heaving from all that screeching. Naruto cleaned out his ear with his pinkie and flicked a little bit of wax in the direction of the sizzling girl.

It hit her straight on the forehead and it wasn't hard to miss either. His wax literally sizzled and burned off, Naruto felt a small shiver hit his spine as she seemed to be almost demonic at this point. He quickly shrugged it off and put his hands in his coats pockets, then looked straight ahead towards her. The Genin had a very bored expression and said the next set of words in the same expression.

"Sakura dearest…"

"WHAT? YOU TWO BIT FACED MAGGOT"

"Do you perhaps want to get raped?"

"….WHAT!"

"So help me god I'll do it and there isn't a person that could stop me at this point"

"Ha as if Sensei would let you do that"

"He's kind of out of it, if you haven't noticed"

The blond pointed his left thumb over his shoulder and sure enough a passed out snoring away Jounin was currently on the mat. It was humorous to see his leg twitch every now and then like a dog.

"Wbell ah er what about Sasuke-kun he'd stand up for me I am his teammate"

"Yeah but if you actually pay attention to his words instead of seeing the slightest shift of his crotch, you would hear how much he thinks your useless, he says it at least everyday you talk to him"

"…"

"And come on, not to brag but who was the one that freed Kakashi while the other just stared shivering saying 'ima die' every two seconds. I could whoop the floor with him"

"He has more SKILL then you and he could kick your ass despite that, he was just nervous is all"

"True, but I even doubt he could take on a thousand clones"

"…."

"Let's face it honey I could have this anytime I want"

The pink haired girl squeaked as she felt two hands suddenly fondle her from the back. She quickly delivered an elbow and a small 'pop' was soon heard. The original suddenly grew a perverse smile and gave her two thumbs up.

"Hey their growing a little bit good job"

"Sha…sh… Shut up!"

"Well this will be my warning I hear so much as screech one more time, whether to me or anybody else and I till take you to the woods where we won't be found for weeks and you'll walk back here with a smile on your face and your dress on backwards"

Sakura grew cherry red, almost purple as the blond tapped her on the shoulder as he passed. Naruto was already out of the house before she moved again and let out a huge growl in frustration.

/

"You suck dick, big major dick and quite well Sakura I'm proud of you, you'd make a whore blush in her inferiority on how good you suck the said penis"

The blond was currently leaning on a near by branch with his left leg hanging and his arms behind his back. The sun was going down, and after today this marked the third week they've been here. After Kakashi got somewhat better he gave them the tree walking exercise. He was dumbfounded when both Sakura and Naruto got it done the first try. Sasuke all but fumed, and again Kakashi told him he gave him a scroll on this and that he should have studied it.

This led to the boy scuffing and saying his classic line 'whatever'. In that first week while Sasuke was learning to go up a tree, the silver haired Nin taught the other two the water walking exercise. He would have been dumbfounded again if he knew the blond already knew this technique. Sakura being very low on chakra reserves and very good at control got it by her third try.

He smiled and tossed them both minor water Jutsu anyone could do. Kakashi found it appropriate considering they were facing Nin of a land that came from that element. The Jounin was actually doing some actual teaching for once and he tackled some issues they had. Sakura's severely horrible state physically and Naruto's amazing ability to chuck chakra out the damn window with the slightest Jutsu.

Then this is where the man reverted back into his old self and told them to help each other out in this. His lazy ass had better porn to read… I mean things to do…. That revolves porn.

So in through that, Naruto whipped out an ink pencil and 'willingly' undressed Sakura. All while she screamed 'OH MY GOD YOUR ACTUALLY DOING IT, SOME ONE SAVE ME'. She blinked in surprise when she had four seals, two on her wrists and two on her ankles. Then out of nowhere she suddenly caved over when they glowed and she felt like she was a hundred pounds heavier.

Sakura demanded what he had done to her and why the hell had she been practically naked (thankfully her undergarments were still on) if all he needed was her wrists and ankles. To which the blond said he put weight seal type things on her and that the second thing was just for his own pleasure. Then he said very disappointedly on how much of a flat ass she had.

Needless to say Naruto received a heavy right hook, but thankfully it just popped out of existence. Now enough about that, now we find the both of them in a small isolated area near a small lake in the woods they had come across and they both deemed it their training ground.

This was their daily routine in which Naruto would send a 'small' army of his clones against her, while her seals were active. This helped her with a martial art style Kakashi had been teaching her, he didn't really go much in depth since the style was basically to fluent for his tastes. The man was more blunt and precise; the martial art had forms of dance and grace in it.

Anyway he had chucked her two scrolls on it and gave her the basics of the form. Literally to this day that is all he did and for once in her life she saw her Sensei was a lazy bastard. Fortunately Naruto thought the best way to learn anything and keep it was under high stress situations. So in this he formed what she was doing now, not only did she constantly need to supply chakra to her feet to remain above surface of the lake she also needed to fend off a small herd of perverts.

She had thought the blond had been joking when he told her if she didn't pay attention the clones would undress her and have their way with her. Something about clones carrying a close personality from their users, which she guessed explained everything. The bastards fondled her at the slightest chance they got when she messed up, and hell at one point she had her shorts and panties off. Boy did that teach her never to lose focus in thinking about what Sasuke was doing right now.

It was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her and she let out a fury that even the clones of two hundred took a step back. The original for his part just discovered she was a natural pink and he thought she dyed it all this time. Aside from the packs of horny clones, a naked fighting a barely teen girl, (that'd make a passing pedophile's terminal illness suddenly become vanish) and a set of bad teammates. Sakura was actually learning a lot faster then she thought.

The style she had been learning is similar to the way she had seen Hinata fight; only in this style you actually make a fist and sometimes a chopping motion. In all her time in the Academy she had never seen the Hyuuga make a fist and now that she thought about it neither had any other Hyuuga. They all fight with open palms or pointed fingers, which is odd when their opponents usually cave in.

'Clunk'

'Whap'

'Kreeh'

'Pop'

'Pop'

'Pop'

Three of the blond's clones suddenly disappeared as they all charged the pinkitte. One got an uppercut that launched it in the air and the other two got their necks chopped in almost a blink of an eye. She had cut down over a hundred and ninety five now, only five more to go. Her eyes suddenly focused on a clone that made itself into a Kunai and then another one threw it in her direction. She managed to catch it with her index and middle finger of her right hand, good thing to any later and it would have been implanted in between her skull.

Another thing that really wigs out Sakura about Naruto, was when he henged. Normal people have flaws in their henge and in recon missions it's a must that no enemy touches you. The reason being was the enemies eyes may be fooled but if you're posing as a body builder and you're a size of a stick in a henge. Lets just say it causes problems when their hands phase through half of the proportion you're trying to portray.

The blond however some how managed to create a real life replica. When he morphed into anything it usually was considered the real thing. For example when he henged into her, he got everything right, not only that but he had the same long silky feel she does when she ran her hands through his head. This is both amazing and annoying, because of situations like these.

When Naruto turns into a weapon, it's the real freaking thing. If you saw closely at her fingers as she held the clone in a Kunai state, you would see a small trail of blood going down her fingers. Luckily though if you put enough dent into whatever he morphs it usually disappears. Which is exactly why she then squeezed the living shit out of the weapon she had just caught and then a small 'pop' was heard.

Sakura quickly let herself lazily drop flat on her back at the surface of the as another set of three clones charged at her. Two had come from her left and right; they had reared both their right hands back. They were in midair and they let their fists go where her head would have once been, but instead they struck each other across the face.

The third one had popped up from under the water and had attempted to uppercut her with a left hook. After she had lazily dropped herself in water and quickly applying chakra to her back so she wouldn't sink since her weight seals were active. She then sung both her legs in a big 'O' to the right, all while on her back of course and tripped the clone.

After whipping out a Kunai while all this was taking place, she quickly slit it's throat by hopping off it with her hands. She now stood in the center of the lake with the last two clones, they stared blankly at her and she stared blankly at them. Suddenly one turned into a Kunai and the other plunged itself in the heart with it, thus resulting in both of them disappearing. All while yelling 'Kamikaze', the girl as if by instinct let her chakra stop dispersing throughout her body and let herself sink into the water.

Good thing to because a sudden explosion was and the lake picked up giant waves as they slammed into near by trees. A smoke cloud be seen coming from where the two clones once stood. Suddenly a pink mess of hair popped up from near the shore and you could see her coughing as she dragged herself from out of the water.

"Don't you think that was a bit much there mister Uzumaki?"

"What no way I didn't do that"

"Oh yeah right there just like you but you can't really control them can you"

"Exactly right"

"Well do you think you could have just dispelled your clones when you saw what they were about to do"

"…probably"

"And you didn't because?..."

"Oh well about that….. I guess I was distracted"

"Oh yeah with what? A fucking fly that crossed your path you ignorant psycho did it ever cross your mind that, that damn clone blow up Jutsu is considered an A-rank type Jutsu for a god damn reason! What could have possibly distracted you?"

"…Look down"

Sakura blinked as she now stood directly below the tree Naruto was sitting on. The sun was now at the tip of the horizon and going down. The sun made both their skins glow and for once the girl noticed a small gentle breeze touch a very bare chest. Thankfully her spandex shorts were still there but unfortunately her long skirt had been ruined….. Again. She blushed when the air was cool and made her nipples stand out.

"This you got distracted by this?"

"Hey you sound like you have no self-esteem give yourself some credit there; they may be really small but their growing"

"Goddamn it Naruto I'm not the least bit ashamed of my body, but if I recall correctly you've been seeing these damn things at least once a day for the past three weeks and now suddenly you decide to get distracted by them! And why pray tell me is any different this time?"

"Er… their perkier this tim-ARgh"

Sakura suddenly appeared behind the blond in less then a second and was now choking the neck of the blond. Bare chest and all, she growled and smiled in a twisted manner as the blond suddenly launched his right hand in the sky. He opened and clasped with his hand as if air was somehow a thing that could be grasped.

"Sa…ku…ra I (breath) need….air…..(gurgle)"

"Oh what was that Naruto, I was distracted with your nipples they look perkier today"

/

'Hehehehe'

'Twitch'

"Oh what's that Miss Tsunami you want another Inari only blond this time I can do that"

'Twitch Twitch'

"Oh yeah lets see here… er Miss Tsunami your boobs….. really aren't this small are they?"

'Wham!'

"OW!"

Naruto clutched his forehead as he rolled around on the grass in pain. Sakura for her part merely huffed as she made her breasts comfortable again from all his fondling. The sun appeared to be rising from the horizon; the forest glowed in a morning dew. The bark of the woods shined with the green of the leaves as they opened their selves towards the sun.

In the center of the small circle of trees, stood a circle of rocks with burned fire wood all used up. Small trails of smoke could still be seen coming off, indicating it had just gone out an hour or so ago. Sakura stood up and stretched, some pops here and there along with some moans of satisfaction were heard when she did.

Sakura was currently in Naruto's orange jacket, since hers kinda got sliced into little pieces. She went and put her sandals back on. Naruto for his part was in his same get up and again just minus his coat. His black T-shirt was loose but clung to his arms slightly. He stood up and shrugged his head off as the pain finally started to dull.

Grumbles about a good dream ruined being heard over and over again as he put his black sandals back on. Sakura unzipped the coat down the middle showing the middle of her chest. The damn thing is hotter then hell, she can't believe how the hell the blond can wear the thing around without so much as breaking a sweat.

This made Naruto give her thumbs up to which she huffed and began walking back in the direction of Tsunami's home. The blond chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets and trailed behind her. They both suddenly stopped about five minutes into the walk when they heard a crunch of a tree branch. They both narrowed their eyes towards the source and out came a teen looking girl.

She was in a Kimono, with long black hair and brown eyes. She was very thin and flatter then Sakura, Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her when he felt just a little something off. She carried a basket full of herbs and she bowed to them.

"I apologize if I startled you, I mean no harm I was just out here picking herbs for a friend"

"Don't worry about it, we weren't expecting anyone to be out here is all"

As the two girls talked to one another; Naruto kept getting this gut extinct like he's heard her voice somewhere. It was as if his brain was flaring up an answer that couldn't be shown or told. He was knocked out of his musings when Sakura shook him.

"Hey earth to Naruto"

"Er….. what?"

"I said do you want help out, she's almost done picking herbs and we could help make it go faster"

The blond shrugged and then made several clones; this seemed to surprise the girl with them. Immediately all of them scattered throughout the forest locating a specific herb Sakura had told him to find. The girl seemed tenser for a split second before kneeling down and gathering more herbs near her. The sun was at this point high above the sky and all three were in the shades of trees around them. An awkward silence ensued before the girl broke it.

"So you two are Ninja?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry we left our headbands at the house were staying at did it surprise you?"

"Yes it did…."

"….."

"Tell me do you have something you wish to protect or have someone to die for?"

"Umm…..well there is this boy but at the moment I'm more weaker then him"

"I meant if you have someone you love and you know you'd hand your life easily if it meant their safety"

"…Oh no I don't think I do"

"True power can arise from that, protecting someone can give you imaginable strength"

Naruto had been kicking back and staying out of this whole conversation in general. He quirked an eyebrow when the girl asked the pinkitte if she had anyone worth protecting and he kept his laughter inside when she thought about it being Sasuke. Then she said something about true strength coming from protecting those you care about and this is where the blond decided to put his two cents in.

"That's a load of bullshit"

Both girls blinked and stared over at the blond leaning against the bark of the tree. His hands where behind his head his blond hair slightly hid his eyes and he tilted his head slightly as he smirked. A strong reflection of a fox was mirrored within that smile. It was almost considered cruel, like when a fox appeared to be smiling when it knows it's about to eat it's prey and that prey knows it as well.

"People around the world can become absolutely powerful from many different ways. Our teammate became rookie of the year because his hate, anger, delusion, and thoughts of revenge always seem to course through his head. That Zabuza guy we encountered became powerful simply because he wished it to be, he put corpses into the dirt as a child whether through hatred or indifference but the fact remains he became powerful. Our own Sensei became powerful through some sorrow he carries, a burden that seems will never lift, and he learned over a thousand Jutsu despite his lazy persona"

The girl seemed to blink and then narrow her eyes at the blond. The way he spoke those things were almost as if he carried a sense of malice in them. Sakura merely looked at him shocked, usually the blonds goofy and overall acts like a dumbass. She didn't know what this girl did to trigger this side of him but she didn't like it, dumb goofy Naruto is the one she wants.

"Naruto take it easy, come on she just a civilian she wouldn't know of things like that and besides she only saying what her views of strength are from"

"I'm sure"

The blond said as he leered at the girl, now he was starting to pin point where he's heard that damn voice of hers. Luckily for the girl, she seemed to catch on quicker than the blond and decided it was time to take her leave. At that same exact moment all the clones appeared and filled her while basket up. The girl dusted her kimono off and gave them a smile.

"Well I believe it's time to take my leave"

"You sure you'll be ok getting through these woods?"

"Yes I'll be fine….. oh I never got your name"

"Oh yeah huh? Sorry my names Sakura and yours is?"

"Haku…. Oh and I'm a boy"

The newly acquainted guy said as he left a flabbergasted girl with a smile and left through a series of trees. Naruto felt sick to his stomach when he had some images involving them and now they were ruined when she would suddenly whip out one when they were getting to the good part. Sakura just slouched to her knees and said it wasn't fair over and over again.

"He….he….. He's prettier then me and he's a boy"

'BLARH'

Was her reply as Naruto barfed when his images suddenly turned to ones involving a reach around. For the next hour he spent the whole day thinking of women, and vaginas. Chanting over and over again on how much he loved the 'pussy'. Sakura for her part just sulked as her beauty was beaten by a male.

/

/

/

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die?"

"…."

"He was a true Ninja dying for his comrade"

"He was a fool… I can't let it happen"

"I'm afraid he shall die"

"I won't let it"

"Why is that? All sides face casualties and this is a big factor in the line Ninja follow"

"I'm not talking about his fucking life; I can give less then two shits about that!"

"!"

"I won't be in debt to anybody, YOU HERE ME UCHIHA, I ain't living with your goddamn death on my conscious if you wanna die then do it on your own time"

Naruto barked at the corpse that was once the Uchiha. His eyes had already dulled over and his body was now becoming cold. They were both in an ice domed prison and gray fog filled everything around them. A voice at the back of the blonds head suddenly came into focus.

'Child do you want it?'

'Yes'

'Do you need it?'

'Yes!'

'I'll need a small token from you after this, once it's all through'

'Whatever the fuck you want just give me the CHAKRA'

'Hahaha what an eager child'

The hunter Nin was getting his arms ready to throw, his hands were full of senbon but he stopped suddenly when a blazing hot chakra seemed to manifest itself around the blond. The heat it radiated could be compared to magma the way it tore through the concrete under him. It spiraled and twisted around the young Genin and his changes were starting to become apparent.

His whiskers became thick, dark and longer. His pupils became slits and no trace of his previous blue remained, only blood red. His nails lengthened as well as thickened, his hair got longer and the ends stood up. What made the hunter Nin hesitate, was the look on the kids face, it was one of pure ecstasy and his smile was one of pure gluttony. Like a fat kid eating as much cake as he wanted and never sharing, then offering them a twisted smile as he ate to pack of starving children.

Naruto felt absolutely amazing, his coils felt so good and his bodies dull ache seemed to fade with the more he got. The blond stared at his hands as they shook uncontrollably in pleasure, Naruto took a deep breath as if he could savor the moment and let out an equally big breath. His jacket tore off not able to handle the influx of chakra, his black T-shirt was slightly torn on his left shoulder but other wise remained.

This also showed how much the chakra seemed to have changed him. Naruto had always been the most physically fit in his entire Academy class. Living like an animal, and fighting for your food day in and day out makes you toughen up. He was the biggest muscle wise, but now you could see every detail of muscle ripple on his arms and forearms.

His veins encircled his hands like snakes, the hunter Nin prepared himself when he locked eyes with him. In less then a second a load shatter could be heard as the mirror he was previously in broke into pieces. He quickly moved into another one because as soon as he processed what had just happened, it just happened again.

The Nin launched senbon in unbelievable numbers, Naruto got pierced with every single one but the Nin never had a chance to take a breath. Naruto did not even so much as wince when he got hit and then he flexed all his muscles which launched every senbon imbedded in him around the mirrors. The cracked and shattered the remaining mirrors.

The Nin had to jump out of the mirror or else he would have a senbon where his head would have been. All while still in mid air, the blond suddenly appeared in front of him with his right arm far extended behind him. As quickly as he appeared he unleashed his fist, you could tell how strong it was by how much his nails dug into his hand as he squeezed it and blood dripped out of it.

The Nin felt his jaw literally be just one square pressure away from cracking, the mask seemed to take most of the blow and it showed as it smashed into thousands of pieces. The Nin's body slammed against the concrete floor and the force was so strong he bounced off it and smacked into it four more times. He skidded into a stop as the inertia finally seemed to let him go and he knew most of his ribs were broken at this point.

He could taste the metallic copper taste in his mouth and feel it go down his lips on both sides. His blood dripped down his chin at this point and he let out a whimper in pain as he stood up. He clutched his left side of his torso with his right hand and hacked up a series of coughs. He then spit out the blood that had accumulated thanks to that and his tried to focus his vision. That was quite a fist, not only did it do all that's happening to him, but he also managed to sent him into a semi conscious state.

He tensed when he saw a blond mop of hair and a trail of red chakra in the form of red smoke coming from his feet for every step he took. The smile never left his face and it just became crueler as he saw his handy work. Naruto literally licked his lips as he saw how broken his victim became; he halted slightly before narrowing his eyes as he saw his opponents face.

"You, I knew there was something off about you and now it's clear what my memory was trying to tell me"

Haku shivered at his voice, it was much deeper and darker then normal.

"Yes"

"I should have slit your goddamn throat then, but yet again we wouldn't be here if I did that and I wouldn't you to thank for finally letting me score another hit….. From the bottom of my heart I thank you"

"….."

"Well what are you waiting for summon another set of ice mirrors, cure yourself with water, stick out your senbon, come one the fun just started fight me!"

"There is no point, I cannot defeat you and that makes me useless to Zabuza"

"So what? At least go out with some damn honor you seemed to have portrayed throughout this entire ordeal"

"You do not understand I am Zabuza's weapon and I could not work out my function, for that I am obsolete and deserve to die"

"So you wish to die for something as sorry as that?"

"Yes"

"Well then keep your eyes open for me at least make it slightly amusing, I want you to see your body without its head as your last image before you die"

"I…. was saved by him"

"I do not care, whatever your reason for wanting death is of no matter to me, in my eyes your just a waste of space in this world. Out there somewhere is a young girl struggling to stay alive because her home just got raided by bandits, a starving kid is holding onto the little bit of life he has left. What right do you have to live if you don't so much as care for it, when their giving tooth and nail just to see another day."

"…"

Naruto had enough of this talk; at the end of the day he was going to kill him anyway. He killed his comrade, and he is an accomplice to a missing Nin. If he didn't do it then someone down the road was and what was the point of prolonging the enviable. If his enemy was willingly giving up his neck for whatever excuse he had then there was no point in not taking a gift horse in the mouth.

That and he didn't want to hear someone's boo hoo story on why I'm the way I am and I'm so broken. Big deal in the Ninja world someone always has a more sad story then you. Naruto had one, Sasuke had one, Kakashi had one, everyone had one, don't put your burdens on someone else's shoulders. The blond held his right hand in a fist and had three Kunai popping out of that fist.

Haku's eyes suddenly shot up when he heard a shrill of lightning. To bad that was the last thing to process his mind as his world suddenly became dark. Naruto had launched a massive amount of red chakra into his right foot and that rocketed him off the floor. He whizzed through the air and with the three Kunai in his fist he sliced Haku's neck. As quick as he did that he was behind the enemy Nin and seconds later his head rolled on the floor as his body fell to its knees and then toppled over.

/

'Buzzzzzz'

'Whhhhick'

'ZZZzzzip'

Zabuza stared down into the place his chest used to be, in place of that was a hand incased in lightning going through it. His body suddenly felt like it was going cold and his last sight was the three ringed form of the Sharingan. Kakashi dispelled his summons and retracted his hand as the man fell to his knees soon after.

Just then the mist quickly disappeared as its source of being just got killed. Sakura felt herself relax as she let her hands drop but never letting go of the Kunai. She looked around and saw her sensei stare in indifference at the kneeling man before him. She gasped as she saw Naruto's right hand incased in blood and the Kunai in them dripping with it.

The corpse of his enemy was behind him and the chopped off head rolled a couple yards away. Sakura felt her breath hitch as she locked eyes with the blond, his eyes were that of a crazy animals and she wondered if this was a bloodline of some sort. He looked highly intimating with his blood soaked hair at his tips, his rippled arms and that look in his eyes.

Sakura then looked over to a second corpse and she immediately ran towards it. Tazuna throughout this stayed quite and walked over to the poor girl as she wept on the body of her teammate. Kakashi looked over at a sudden laugh that filled the bridge and Naruto walked up next to him. A chubby man in a business suit, followed by a small army of mercenaries was behind him.

"Well I got to thank you Konoha Nin it appears I won't have to pay that son of a bitch and his transvestite sidekick"

"Gato….." Tazuna said with malice in his voice.

"The one and only, now all that remains is taking care of a few loose ends, boys kill everyone but save that pink haired whore. I want to have some fun with her before we make her work she looks like she can drive in some business from our business associates no?"

The men chuckled as they readied their weapons; Kakashi narrowed his eyes before he picked up a kunai and got into a stance. The blond smirked as he summoned a batch of ten clones; he wanted to try a little trick. He wondered what his clone explosion technique would be like if he used Kyuubi's chakra instead of his normal blue.

"Yo Sensei dibs on the first round-a-bout"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him as Naruto sent his clones at the heart of the charging Mercs. Naruto closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers of both hands. He suddenly flared a massive amount of chakra and then he watched in amazement as a giant explosion came from where his clones went. A big plume cloud went over their heads; Tazuna covered his eyes and tried his hardest to remain on his feet.

Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest as her hair blew harshly with the new influx of wind. Kakashi had to use chakra to his feet so he wouldn't fly off. In less then a second the army was now reduced to a couple handfuls, all of which were missing a limb and rolling on the floor bleeding. Amazingly the bridge did not get that much damage compared to the force of that explosion. Not only was that it, but the corpse of the chubby man was evident at the very end of all the bodies.

Naruto had received his answer as he opened his eyes and they were once again blue. Kyuubi's chakra makes it twice as powerful but amazingly less destructive. The red chakra was far more precise then his own natural blue as well as powerful. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blond; he not only knew the shadow clone technique but also the clone explosion Jutsu which was also forbidden. He'd have to keep a close eye to the blond from now on, his eyes weren't red meaning he was rather willingly using the Kyuubi's chakra or it had control of him for a brief second.

Sakura suddenly shot up her head from Sasuke chest.

"HE'S ALIVE"

When she dug her head into his chest she heard a heartbeat. Sure enough after she yelled that, Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and he blinked several times. He noticed Kakashi's U-smile over him with a piece sign, Sakura crying on his chest and Tazuna's disbelief on his face. All he could get out at that moment was.

"What the fuck happened?"

/

"I can see the gates finally!"

Team 7 had now returned towards Konoha, they were following the dirt path that leads to the north gates. The trees swished in a gentle cool breeze as if welcoming them back to their home. Sasuke padded his chest were the senbon once was and cracked his neck before putting his hands back in his pockets.

Naruto let out a big yawn as he twirled a kunai in his right hand as he walked. It was barely daybreak and the sun was barely coming up. The big massive gates of Konoha were now in sight, a relieved Sakura declared as she pumped her fist. Sasuke looked indifferent, like pretty much anytime of day on any day. Kakashi ignored his whole team by drowning his book as he walked.

They had waited a week for the bridge to finish, and it took three days of travel but now they were home. The blond narrowed his eyes at the spinning Kunai as he heard the words be repeated in his head for the past week in all his dreamless sleeps.

'A token owed'

He shook his head off as he fondled Sakura and she squealed as she whacked him with a karate chop to the neck. Seconds later a pop was heard and Naruto gave her a perverse smile followed by a thumbs up.

"A centimeter larger, you're on way Sakura don't give up"

"Naruto!"

The blond merely whistled as he walked and dodged a volley of martial arts moves. He easily blocked them as well and he would just switch with his clone when both of those were no longer an option. Thus increased the aggravation of the only female of team 7 and thus signified another daily day in the life of the said team 7.

The blond clutched his head suddenly and Sakura gained a hit as she launched him skidding a couple yards away. She smirked as yelled at him that it served him right and the team merely kept on walking. If they'd pay close attention they would have seen the blond clutch his head as he struggled to stand up. Naruto's vision became blurry for a split second and he saw the outline of a woman as she spoke.

'A token owed, is a token paid….. One way or another'

As he blinked the woman slowly faded and he never got a clear glimpse at her face, a trail of red could be seen coming off her as she faded. He rubbed his forehead and began tracing his team. He never noticed his eyes become slits for a brief period of time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes little girl I said it as clear as day, if you leaf Nin haven't even heard about it then that means you aren't good enough to participate"

Sakura frowned at the four pig tailed blond and then resumed her slightly worried face towards the kid that had Konohamaru by his scarf. She had to keep herself from reaching for a kunai because then these two Suna Nin would see what she's doing and that would put the third's grandson in even more danger. She looked over at her teammate in slight anger as all he did was smile perversely at the girl.

Currently they were on a narrow dirt path were two high wooden fences lied on each side. Some kid with cat ears on top of his cap and a wrapped jug on his back with only the top showing, which was looking like a brown palm tree, smirked as he held the squirming kid. The second who caught the eye of her perverted teammate was a very stunning girl at just fourteen or so.

She had sandy blond hair was in a four tailed hairdo, and her deep green eyes held a bit of malice in them. She had a massive metal fan folded on her back and she was in a pale dress with a red sash at the middle. Underneath her was a full body mesh suit, which for the whole time since they've met them, Naruto had been dreaming in his head what she looked like underneath with that suit.

They were all split into two sides thanks to the massive tree in the middle of them, the two Suna Nin were closer though, the shade hit them slightly. Sakura was getting jumpy at the slightest shift that big kid did when he moved Konohamaru, she was in her normal get up and she licked her lips slightly when they became dry form the air around them.

Naruto was currently only in his black T-shirt and orange pants. His black sandals stood on top of the dirt path and he carried several scrolls at the right side of his waist. Small scrolls hanged off his belt line and he had his whole right arm wrapped up in bandages minus his hand. One thing the people that knew Naruto were noticing was his increase in height, he was now taller then Sasuke and was probably the same height as the girl.

He was currently scratching his chin with his right hand and had his left arm under it as it looped around his waist. The blonds eyes never drifted away from the other blonds body and what irked Sakura was these small shivers of excitement he portrayed when she'd move or shift slightly.

"NARUTO, for god sakes take your mind out of the gutter and pay attention to the situation!"

"…But why? I mean look at her Sakura! She is F-I-N-E do you know what that spells? FINE! Jesus Christ look at her booty jiggle I can bounce quarters off that thing, if I did it to yours the quarter would just slap against it and then slide off"

'WHAM!'

The two Nin from the Sand looked bewildered as the girl they thought was just frail literally smashed the blond kid and left a gaping hole. What made their eyes sore even more was when a small pop of a cloud happened right after and the blond disappeared. He then out of nowhere stood next to the crater and was once again rubbing his chin like he wasn't just beaten into oblivion.

The pinkitte let out a frustrated growl and let it slide for now, She had more important issues at the moment and would beat the blond later.

"What are your names?"

This surprised everyone as Naruto spoke; he hadn't said anything since all this transpired minus that little outburst. What else through them off course was that he seemed slightly more serious as he had his hands in his pockets and walked a little more towards them. The sun hit them overhead and his bangs slightly hid his eyes.

"Tch, I guess it's only right you know the name of who's gonna kick your ass, I'm Kankuro"

The kid with the purple face paint smirked at him as he held the small kid again to remind everyone who had the upper hand in the whole situation. His Persian eyes similar to that of a cats almost seemed predatory in the way he viewed the two Genin of the Leaf.

"Temari"

The blond girl said simply as just a small fringe of red touched her cheeks, still a little taken back from the blonds comment on her. She doesn't really receive much praise, let alone form her looks. Thanks to her brother and father no guy really ever goes out of their way to say how pretty she looks, let alone how sexy.

The kid in front of her wasn't to shabby himself, he had quite a bit of muscle if those bulky arms of his were anything to go by and he reminded her slightly of the Fourth Hokage with how his hair was and the shade of color of his hair along with his eyes. He also carried a bit of an exotic quality by those three whiskers on each cheek and when he narrowed his eyes slightly at her brother he almost looked animalistic.

"Mines Naruto and her over there is Sakura, now I am not my teammate I will only ask for the grandson once, if you don't comply….."

"What? A wannabe punk ass like you is suddenly going to kick my ass, get real kid I've been a Genin for almost four years now and you look fresh out the market, so don't go talking big"

"Ahem….. May I please have the Grandson back?"

Naruto seemed to ignore Kankuro completely and he was mocking by the way he smiled at him and had his right arm extended with his hand open. His right foot had slightly taken a step forward and his left side of his body seemed to stay put. The blonds eyes were closed as he held a small smile and had his head slightly tilted to the side, the gesture almost seemed friendly.

Kankuro could feel his anger rise at the smug feel of the air that blond was exuding. He could play that game too; he held Konohamaru with an extended right hand and looked to play a confused expression. Kankuro pretended to have a confused look with his one eyebrow lifted and he stared off into to space as he held Konohamaru, who was kicking and screaming at this point.

"Hmmm… I have no idea who you're talking about, but I'll be sure to let you know any information on him if we find him ok Little Genin?"

Naruto smirked as he drew in breath, he could feel some of it start to leak inside him and he began getting excited. He hadn't really felt a hit since a month ago after he came back from the mission to the wave. The blond gave a chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands with open palms on each side.

"Well hell it's ok thanks for your generosity and I'll tell you what I think you deserve a present for such goddamn! Good Hospitality!"

Sakura now was on edge at the way Naruto was acting, he was getting that sickening smile he had when he killed that Haku kid. She became slightly frightened of him but held her ground, at the end of the day she was his teammate and he had kind of looked out for her since they've been a team. It wasn't like he turned into anybody new, he just got more aggressive, assertive, and impulsive.

She felt her breath hitch when he whipped out two giant windmill shuriken, after chucking them in the air casually, he merely stuck his hands at the center ring that held all four blades together. In less then a second after a torrent of gushing chakra came in all directions as the blades violently spun and made a loud 'VVVVZZZZZZ' sound as they just kept picking up torque.

Temari was visibly surprised and shocked at the sheer amount of chakra the blond had. It was so much it was visible as bits of blue flew all around in the direction the blades were spinning; Kankuro also seemed stupefied as he dropped the kid. As soon as he did though, a rippling sound of wind shrieked through the air as they aimed for him.

Everything happened so fast at the end of it they all stared in the direction where Kankuro was standing. Temari held her breath expecting the worst as she hoped to god her brother was still alive and Sakura was equally scared because she believed her teammate did kill him, which would spark a big problem between the two countries. A big dust cloud had formed and once it cleared there stood Kankuro with a cut right cheek, the blood going down it was visible.

There also stood not one, not two, but six Naruto's holding him down. What appeared to be the real one had a kunai to his throat and a bit of blood at the tip indicating that was what probably caused the wound on his cheek. There was a clear sign of utter frustration on the blonds face as he seemed to be sneering in anger, what was off putting was the fact that it wasn't necessarily aimed at Kankuro.

Naruto was getting angry at the loss of the Kyuubi's chakra, he guessed she was just toying with him and baiting him in. She gave him a taste, an appetizer but never the full meal, to a better referred to starving man then a Genin. Yes the Kyuubi was in fact female, and yes she for intentions and purposes used his addiction to her advantage.

Naruto knew he hadn't scored a hit in a long while and he was becoming very desperate to get the slightest bit. He knew she wanted another one of her so called 'nightly visits', they have only had one but he could tell she wanted number two soon. She caught him a week after he returned from the mission. He remembered it clear as day to.

/

/

/

Flashback

/

/

/

"AARRGH!"

Naruto shot up from his bed as he panted, his head was throbbing and he gave a small groan as a searing pain entered his left eye. He clutched it with his left hand as he remained sitting up in his bed, his torso was covered in sweat and his panting was slowing down. His room was pitch-black and he strained his eyes into a squint as he stared at his alarm clock. It read exactly three in the morning.

This officially made it the third night in a row, and he was wondering what in the hell was going on. In his dreams it was always the same leaky sewer and it would always get caught off when he reached these massive gates. All he'd ever get to was these massive red slit eyes and then here he was again, in his bed with searing pain coursing throughout his entire body.

The blond felt some tears go down his cheeks by how irritated his eyes were and he let his legs touch the floor as he sat at the side of his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and began rubbing them against his face when that was finished as he hunched over.

He was clad in nothing but his boxers and his window was closed making it even hotter in his room. This pulsing throb was hitting his frontal lobe and he felt like he had the worst case of the flu. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and right as he was about to stand up, a jolt of pain racked his whole spine and he toppled over.

The blond's world became black and seconds later he awoke to the sounds of something dripping. He groaned yet again as he forced himself up, he was in his dream again and the gate was right in front of him. A big Kanji sign was at the top of the gate and it read 'Seal'. His vision was hazy but he could make out some form of mist coming out of that gate.

"I Told you, I debt owed is a debt to be repaid, now it is time to for you to make that payment"

Naruto scrunched his face as he clutched his head, the voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere. He couldn't make out anyone who was speaking but there was a tint of red coming from inside the gate.

"Ah yes, the communication side effects…. Do not worry the symptoms should leave you by tomorrow, you can thank me for the advanced healing later, now come in we have to discuss your form of payment"

The blond breathed heavily and his eyes fizzled out of focus for second before the red tint turned into an almost intoxicating form of pink. The light was hypnotizing and he didn't have much room for resisting whatever it was when he was dealing with all these symptoms. He felt his body start moving on its own and the next thing he knew, he was again in a world of pitch-black where the only light was that attractive pink radiance.

He squinted when he came to a small lit stone room, a fire place was going and a massive rug was underneath the floor. That was the center off to the right there resided a massive bed that looked as if it belonged to royalty and to the left were a long series of bookshelves. When the blond could feel the soft carpet under his bare feet, he began searching for what caused that light and more importantly where the hell he was.

"Where am I?"

"In the recess of my domain"

Naruto whipped his attention back to the bed and half of it was shrouded in darkness, the fireplace didn't light up the whole vicinity, and out appeared a woman who looked as if she belonged to a far different era.

An exotic beauty, blood deep red hair ran in abundance that far past her waist and touched the back of her calves. It appeared to be very silky and thicker then it appeared. The front sides of her bangs ran in curls and the rest was all straight.

Her skin was mocha-chocolate, a very tan woman. Her lips were small and pouty, they were purple rather through make up or naturally, the blond couldn't tell. On her cheeks resided two whisker stripes on each side, unlike Naruto though, hers were a long purple looking horizontal triangle stripe. The woman's eyes were what her most captivating facial feature was; they were ruby red with slits for pupils.

She smirked at the blond, and he saw large canines similar to a vampires. The woman was by every definition 'curvy', her calves weren't small they were quite muscular but not overbearing in that fact. Her backdoor was very big and it would appear to have a lot of jiggle in her step if she walked. Her midsection was tight and lean. Finally her breasts were big enough to the point where they were almost popping out of what she was wearing.

In short she was the kind of woman, school or parents would tell their female students or daughters with low self esteems that they didn't have to look like that to be attractive. You know the kind of girl that would be on various magazine covers and other girls would seethe by their jealousy. The one of kind girl you can't really compare with anyone else.

Now the woman stood dead on in front of him, she looked slightly demonic because of the flames behind thanks to fireplace. She was in black silk robes, better referred to as a night gown, her shirt was mostly see-through and much of legs were in a bare state. The silk robe only rode down to about mid quad and her shapely legs glowed with the flames behind her. Another thing about this woman was she appeared to have very creamy and soft looking skin; it glossed a lot under the light.

"I see you are pleased with my physical body….. This will make things easier I suppose…"

Naruto scrunched up his face as he remembered the current situation and the lack of information on just where the hell he was. He gave a quick look around before bringing his attention back at the woman.

"Where am I and why did you bring me here?"

"…..Again you are in my domain, out there in the sewers that was the deep depths of your mind and now your in the deep depths of mine…. In other words we are in your head…."

The blond looked perplexed by that, the woman now sat in a chair that was ridiculously large and it manifested out of nowhere. She crossed her legs and she rested her chin on her fist as her elbow rested on the arm rest. The chair was similar to a 'Lord of the Manor' type of thing as it scaled to the ceiling if a ceiling was above them.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"…..Simple… I need a little repayment of you and it would appear to be my time of the season, so by male standards you are very fortunate…."

The woman which by now the blond speculated was better known as the Kyuubi smirked with a particular form of malice. He also narrowed his eyes slightly at her trying to define what she meant.

"Can you be more specific on what that means?"

"…. I'm in heat…."

With those words spoken she looked at the blond and licked her lips. Another thing Naruto was now painfully aware of was that he was still clad only in his boxers. 'Well fuck me' the blond thought and somewhere at the back of his mind he heard her voice in his head say 'very shortly'.

The blond was in a dilemma on the one hand he just figured out a very alluring woman was gladly handing her vagina to him, but he knew this was coming at a price. Not only that, but that alluring woman was a nine-tail beast in her true form. Which kinda gave him big irks when he thought about it, he narrowed his eyes at her, and something was defiantly up.

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"A number of reasons child, the most important to you I assume would be my chakra, guess who gives it to you?"

"Tch"

Naruto almost felt like rubbing his head against a grater when he heard that. She was right; she did supply chakra to his body, that magnificent force was her doing. With each question he'd find out soon enough that all he did was pour salt on a wound.

"My, My, My in all my years of existence I have never had anyone be intoxicated by my benevolence, to the normal human being it would be highly poisonous and their bodies would do anything to reject it for fear of death…. But you….. no… you, your body opens its gates for my power and how it yearns for more is almost disgusting, I know what your body wants and I know exactly how to give it what it wants, maybe that's the only reason you need hmmm human?…"

The blond was starting to feel another headache coming on; this was a sticky situation or will be a sticky situation by how much sexual scent was coming off her. If this was a normal woman, he'd be dry humping her leg by this point, but one glaring fact kept banging his skull back into sense. She was not human, she looked like an overgrown teddy fox with fur all over in real life and he did not want to stick anything from himself into that.

Unfortunately she made one very good point….

"So what, that's not of enough reason for me" (lie)

"Haha… I'll humor you child, another reason would be since I'm in heat you are also in a time of season of your own…."

"…come again…"

"You as I'm sure have noticed a strong impulsive need for female flesh as of late, add to the fact that you are also a human in their prime and you get a hormonal male. If you appease me, you appease yourself, I am forced to have variant constraint thanks to those big walls you saw in the sewer, you I'm afraid do not, and if your need for sexual relief get to much you do not have anything to hold you back…. I believe in human standards forced intercourse on another human is frowned upon… is that not right?"

Now Naruto felt like putting his head in between a door and slamming on it until he bled out, or got knocked out. She was basically telling him her heat equaled his heat and the longer he goes without sex the more animalistic he'll turn and if the worst comes to pass he'll basically resort to raping a woman. Well this is turning out to be a good day for the blond.

"Now pay your dues"

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his skull when she spread her legs apart and there revealed what the smell was that was intoxicating the whole room. In between her legs stood a small pink set of lips that appeared to have been lubricating for quite sometime and on top there was just a small bundle of hair. She had been secreting so many fluids it appeared to have run down all the way to her knees.

God if that smell didn't send him over the edge, then the pheromones that were practically being shoved down his nostrils, sure as hell was. He must have been in weak state of mind because he walked over like a zombie practically drooling all the way and her smile if he'd notice became very cruel as he neared. Naruto finally regained some sense when he saw a black foxy tail pointing out of her and now a set of equally black fox ears on top of her head.

They were both twitching; indicating she was most likely excited, not for him but just by knowing sex was becoming evident. She most likely hid them when she talked to him but apparently she couldn't when her carnal pleasure get to much to hold in. Naruto halted in his tracks and then shook his head off.

Again there was no way he was having sex with something that wasn't even his species. Even if it was in a form of a redhead sex god.

"You know what I'll think all pass"

"That is odd…. Usually your species get more excited when they see me with a tail and ears….."

"Yeah well maybe they forget you're a ten story demon"

"Hmph… you have a debt to pay and you gave me your word that you would pay it. Do not play promises with my kind if you do not plan fulfilling them, I assure you mortal that can lead you to a lot of pain…"

"Well find some other way, I'm not having sex with you"

The woman was very aggravated by this news and re-crossed her legs almost painfully. A heavy scowl was set upon her face and then she smiled viciously never letting go of her frown.

"You will appease me, you may be able to beat me during this 'Heat' and you might hold out longer then I do, but tell me child do you really think your body can go so long with out my chakra to keep it stable"

Naruto's eyes nearly shot out of his head as he forgot that detail and she seemed covered with mirth when he saw him show the slightest bit of fear. She snapped her fingers and her room came back into being. Her back was turned to him and she looked over her shoulder.

"Mortal swine I'll see if your tone will be the same in a week, now be gone"

She spoke with irritation and a lot of malice as she sneered at the blond. She snapped her fingers and it was as if a massive hurricane hit the blond straight in the chest. He literally flew out of the room and was thrown back out of the gates. His back slammed against the walls of the sewer and then everything went black again.

When he awoke he was smack dab in the middle of his room on the floor and the pains had all finally left him. Needless to say that week was the most longest and hardest one of his life, his body would be in constant ache. Kyuubi basically toyed with him each day, she'd give him a piece of chakra throughout his body and then forcibly take it back. Resulting in cramps and headaches all day, it was like his body was having a tantrum because its candy was getting taken away and would through a fit like a child.

That whole week he was particularity jumpy, paranoid and very easily irritated. He almost sent both his teammates to the hospital by how hard he hit and how much chakra he'd use. His body became highly itchy when he used chakra and he would sweat when he isn't in constant motion. Sakura got worried but he kept her at arms distance away and hardly talked to her, which made her wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

After the seventh day, he was once again greeted by her at night and she smiled very maliciously.

"ALRIGHT! Whatever you want me to do, just give me a hit already!"

They were both in the exact same spot from last time, the lavender silk covered bed was off to the right. She snapped her fingers and again the same chair popped into being, Again she assumed the same position and she looked sickeningly pleased. Her heat by this point was nearly unbearable it was through sheer will only she had that she didn't jump the blond the second he came in.

Small red fringes on her cheek were evident and her inner walls were practically pulsating at this point. In her whole existence she had never had to keep herself restraint to this point, usually when her first signs hit she gets it over with, to the male easiest to obtain.

Naruto was like her except instead of the need of sex; his mind was clouded by the need of satisfaction that was being constantly denied in his veins. It was so bad at this point his body just couldn't function normally without a strong juice to the systems. He quickly deposited whatever cloths he had on and walked over. Not even a wave of nervousness hit him; the need was too great to feel much of anything.

The thing about Naruto was that he wasn't small, and Kyuubi was making damn sure that stayed a fact. She's been altering his body with small tweaks in his inner reproductive organs and enhancing them. To her surprise he was already well developed so it saved her a lot of work she just stacked another two and half inches on him, making him better referred to a horse. Kyuubi wanted her pleasure granted in every which way, the blond was probably to consumed with his addictive needs to really pay attention to himself.

As he was approaching the final steps, she once again spread her legs apart. The smell of vaginal juice filled the air around her and needless to say even in his inebriated state his primal instincts woke up to her womanhoods call. When he went to position himself, he was stopped by her hand on his chest. She was going to have fun with him and he had the gull to deny her once and make her look like a common whore.

Kyuubi was sure as hell going to get retribution for this insignificant insects disrespect. Usually when Kyuubi does that with any male human or other wise, they succumb to her and if their lucky enough she'll let them live afterward. There was nothing around them but the fireplace and she remained in her chair, she slightly shivered in delight when she could feel his head poke her right thigh.

Not one to be as lowly as let her inhibitions cloud her mind, she regained a sense of control over her body. She roughly shoved the blond back and removed her silk gown, making it easy for the blond to detect her pointed brown nipples. She like Naruto was now bare in all aspects as well and she re-crossed her legs with her right over her left. Kyuubi then cupped her knee with both her hands and leaned forward.

"Get on your hands and knees"

"What?"

"You heard me, kneel!"

"Tch. Get real isn't it enough I'm fucking you"

"This is your punishment, now I won't repeat myself again mortal, Kneel!"

"For What?. I didn't do shit!"

"You denied me when I was in need and now if you keep resisting I'll deny you as well as your need"

"I'm not getting on my fucking Knees for you!"

"Then leave.. But keep this in mind I have restraint, I can't say that for sure about your addiction…. Right?"

Naruto immediately shut his trap up and scowled at her. She was right, he was pretty damn sure he wouldn't last another week without killing someone if he went without her chakra for another week. Especially if she's as cruel enough to just feed him small portions and then forcibly yank them back. After weighing that option, he slowly bent his knees; it was quite amusing and satisfying for the Kyuubi.

That scowl on his face as he bent his knees, showed a very sorry ass way of showing some form of resistance she all but shuddered in anticipation. She re=spread her legs and forced herself not to play with herself. After he was fully on his knees, Naruto portrayed it to be like if what he was kneeling on was a tub full of acid. She made a 'come here' gesture with her left index finger, wagging it back and forth as if he was a dog.

The blond was about to stand up again but she quickly told him to stay put.

"No, I want you to crawl over here"

"WHAT? Your out of your fucking min-"

"NOW!"

She all but growled out that last part, she was teetering on the edge of just raping him and then killing him. She probably would if she could, Kyuubi was getting sick of this defiance this human was portraying at her and damn if she wouldn't have broken him a long time ago if she could. Naruto stuck his tongue down his throat and began to crawl; apparently a sense of pride was out of the question if he wanted her chakra.

A malicious smirk surfaced from her purple small pout lips and she licked the bottom when she saw his penis hanging in between his legs as he did. Then her ears and tail resurfaced from her growing excitement, she leaned back and her foxy black tailed swished behind her rapidly while her ears twitched uncontrollably. Naruto was again reminded of what she was but forced himself to think about something else other then the fact of what she was in real life.

He really couldn't afford to go another week without some form of lasting effect by her chakra. He can't just get a small high and then have that high yanked from him, only for it to be given back and have the process repeated. It was absolutely infuriating for him, he was now just a couple inches away from her and he could see her wet vagina.

Like before it was practically dribbling out of her and the smell was better referred to an overbearing concoction. The smell was metallic, and carried a bit of skin flesh and a slight aroma of piss coming off it. The liquid made a tiny little puddle under her lower walls. The blond was about to stand up and place it inside when a soft but very strong hand kept him in place by the shoulder.

"Not just yet, eat me first"

Naruto was to seconds away from jumping up and telling her to fuck off. They'd be no way he was putting the exact place where she urinated from in his mouth. Her eyes flashed a deeper red and she growled when indications of his resistance were starting to appear on his face. She forcibly yanked his chin down into her walls.

"Human your inability to please me is beginning to really agitate me to my fullest. You denied me, and if you show just one more look of disgust on your face I will deny you ten fold. Do I make myself clear Naruto Uzumaki?"

The blond had to keep himself from spitting in her face and merely gave a nod in his resignation. He gave her inner walls a quick sniff and then did a long drag from the bottom up. Kyuubi shivered with delight and kept her hand at the back of his head as a precaution in case he decided to quit. Naruto blinked slightly to himself, it wasn't as bad as he though it'd be. It just a tat bit bitter and a whole lot like tasting skin, just smoother.

He'd be able to stomach it; he licked her tiny little nub at the top and sucked it quickly after. Her juices started dripping from his chin and Kyuubi smiled in content as her tail now moved slowly. The pink fringes on her cheeks were finally starting to subside but her heat was still there. He lightly chewed on her outer walls and dove his tongue back in.

His slimy muscle sent the slimy muscles of Kyuubi in ecstasy and she purred her satisfaction as she rubbed the blond's hair. She had both her legs on each armrest and bit down on her right index finger while her left caressed the blond hair. Her toes were clenching and her slits on her eyes were becoming more open in their lines. She kept a smile as she humped the blond's mouth and gave a small quirk every now and then.

She rolled her head back slowly when the blond finally got the message to enter his tongue into her drenching walls. The probing substance attacked in circles inside of her and grinded her wet pussy into the poor blonde's face with rigorous effort. She felt her face get hot and then her whole body as she laid back content against the back of the chair.

It was like a serpent just came out of her inner walls and then coiled itself all around the rest of the inside of her body. Her legs started to shake as Naruto would stick his tongue deep inside of her and attack her by his swirling actions, and then he'd suck her clit, then the process repeated itself. Her tail and ears pointed up when the blond finally hit a particular spot she wasn't even aware of, and then a torrent of fluids hit the back of Naruto's throat.

Naruto gave a slight cough and swallowed as quickly as he could for fear of choking. The bitter taste remained in his mouth, but unlike normal, this time a nectar of something sweet lied deep inside the taste. He wiped off his mouth and Kyuubi's tail was once again swishing back and forth, this time slower and more content.

"Well done, I see you are at least some use in some things"

"Yeah yeah, We done here?"

"Hmph, please you think something like that is just enough to sedate me you are sadly mistaken, take your organ and proceed with the act, I am more lubricated then before so that should make your dry penis easier to maneuver inside me"

Naruto gave her an agitated stare but other wise did as he was told. Truth of the matter was his dick was throbbing and the tip was bulging red. The rest was covered in veins and his twitches were getting uncontrollable, her cum must have turned his body on fire. Kyuubi snapped her fingers and her lavender filled silk sheeted bed came back into being.

She literally dragged the blond by his penis and just flung onto the bed. Naruto growled at the action but quickly shut up when he felt something wet and warm rubbing against his manhood. Kyuubi was dry humping him and had her outside walls rub against the base of dick. She was on top of him and had her arms on his abdomen.

The heat from her southern walls was unbearable; the wetness made his loins quiver and the friction was just getting him harder. Kyuubi smirked at his reaction and decided to just ease both their tensions; her tail did a quick shot up when she started to enter him. Naruto felt his breath hitch as her pussy swallowed his penis.

It was as if his whole dick was covered in the warmest cream and that cream had the ability to clench itself around him repeatedly. The blond grabbed her hips and gave her quick thrust, she was taking her descend to slow. He received a small squeak and then a growl from her but other wise she let him continue to hump her insides.

The only reason she was going so slow, was because of the girth and length of his size, he was quite big. She was getting adapted first and he had the gull to just force himself inside. He was very lucky she wasn't a virgin or else she'd be clawing his face right about now. Kyuubi grinded her hips and matched the rhythm of the blond.

Wet slaps of flesh could be heard being bounced against each other repeatedly. The feeling was indescribable and very pleasant; Kyuubi stopped the rhythm and did circles around his hips. The result was his penis doing circles inside her and they both gave a moan. Then the Kyuubi held the blonds shoulder and with her well gifted ass she began to fuck him again.

She was beginning to sweat as was Naruto; her skin glistened thanks to the fire still going. The blond out of instinct was clutching on to her ass as if it was the only thing that'd keep him alive. The feel of her deep tan skin was very smooth and with the sweat it made it slightly slippery. The back of her hair tussled with each bounce and her breath was becoming quite staggered.

Her mouth was wide open and she'd lick her lips repeatedly with her eyes closed when certain spots were hit by his manhood. His inexperience was made up through his thrusts and size; she leaned forward and continued her bounces on his flesh. She was practically slamming against him at this point and the sweat coming off her forehead dribbled onto Naruto's cheeks.

"Faster Mortal Faster!"

She held her tongue as her breath hitched and the blond did just that. He suckled on her left brown nipple and began banging her back. The taste in his mouth was soft flesh, with just a hint of metal and a warm white cream. She by this point was leaking so much from her wet womanhood; it had drenched Naruto's pelvic area.

His pubic hair was covered in her fluids and more was being spread on it. Kyuubi had her eyes clenched shut and was slightly clawing his shoulders, her tail swished back and forth while her ears twitched uncontrollably. She was reaching her limit and she wanted her ecstasy as soon as possible. Then after a series of fast humps by the blond, her eyes slightly glossed and she rolled her head back bit by bit as her orgasm washed over her entire body.

"Yeeesssss!"

Naruto's whole pelvic area was then immediately drenched and his penis was being clenched very tightly. He was so close he was about to speed up when he felt a firm hand on his abdomen and then out of nowhere the warmth left his lower organ.

The Kyuubi had stood up and her tails and ears had once again hidden. She wiped her forehead off and once again put her silk gown on. Even though she didn't show it, she was now very pleased. Her hair was slightly wet and the whole area smelled of pure sex. Naruto looked at her both in confusion and frustration.

"Hey what the big deal, I was close!"

"That is of no concern to me male, I said to earn what you wanted you'd have to appease me and you did. The deal was never to appease both of us, now there is no more need for you"

"WHAT! You're just gonna leave me like this?"

Naruto to illustrate his point, pointed both his index fingers towards his dick and showed a twitching reproductive organ. It was thick and covered in her fluids.

"Your dissatisfaction is again of no concern to me, you served your purpose and you shall receive what you desired when you came here, unlike you I keep my word. Now once Again human you may leave, I shall call you once again when my 'need' needs to be taken care of"

Naruto in a very agitated from of desperation stood up and tried grabbing her arm. This wasn't fair, how come she got to cum but he didn't. The result was immediate, Kyuubi snarled at him when he tried putting his hands on her without her approval and she held him by his throat. She did not care for his dissatisfaction, it was a mutual agreement that he appeases her and then she would give him chakra.

Her long nails slightly dug into his throat as she slammed against the stone wall near the fireplace. She sneered and smiled very cruelly towards the blond.

"Human you are very fortunate we share the same physical body because if we did not what you just did would land you in the deepest pits of hell, of that I can assure you my sweet. Now again you said you wanted chakra, I said I wanted your organ. The mistake of indicating your satisfaction is of yours and yours alone. I am appeased, you shall get what you want and you shall leave; now filth be gone."

The same situation as before reoccurred, the blond felt a strong force of wind hit him square on the chest and he flew straight out of the massive gates. Only this time when he slammed against the wall of the sewers a crater was left afterward. His world became black and he cursed under his breath.

When he awoke he was covered in sweat and one painfully obvious thing remained, his little buddy was still harder then a rock. That night was the most painful experience of a case of blue balls Naruto had ever felt. He literally put ice on it and had to think of the most boner killing thoughts. After it finally subsided another thing crossed the blonds mind and it kept repeating through his head.

'Did I just whore myself to a ten story demon for some chakra?'

Then out of nowhere a voice just like his answered

'Yes….. Yes you did'

After that day Naruto felt a great deal of shame for himself. Kyuubi withheld her promise and now he felt her chakra constantly. This helped clear his mind and when it did he was again in disbelief of the things he had done. He got on his hands and knees, wiped her pussy with his mouth and fucked a fur ball. The situation to those that don't understand would be similar to when a man wakes up after drinking a lot of beer and when his head cleared he just realized he fucked a really fat chick.

He was also in shame of how much like a little bitch he had acted for the Kyuubi. Not once was he really ever in control when they had sex. She was dominant throughout the whole thing. He never thought losing his virginity would suck so badly. Then that's when he knew he would have to get better in the sack and so he began searching for a tutor in the arts.

It didn't take long when the name Anko Mitarashi popped up when he asked around. In all honesty the Nin that told him that just wanted the kid to suffer, after all everyone that ever went to Anko about such training never came back the same. Hell a guy would get scared from the slightest vision of a woman approaching or getting near.

/

/

/

3 Weeks Ago from the Present Time Line

/

/

/

"Alright team I have a mission to go to for the next three weeks, so you all have that time off"

The three Genin stared at the scarecrow blankly in small agitation. It wasn't like he taught anything anyway so really it wouldn't be anything new. They were all in their usual get ups, Naruto now wrapped his whole right arm minus his hand, they'd question him and he'd say for some seals he tattooed. Which Sasuke would scuff and say whatever he got tattooed was a fake and if he made it then it was sure to fail.

Sakura would have normally agreed with him but she's been helped and burdened by the seals the blond could make. Naruto was just clad in his black T-shirt and left his orange coat at home. The three Nin disbanded after their sensei gave them each specific scrolls; everyone was instructed to meet every weekend to spar.

Not that they would, Sasuke's superior complex kind of makes him forget he even has teammates and Sakura's laziness takes her away from sparring. Not like the blond won't force to train anyway, she's been getting real good with her physical shape finally. Kakashi told her he referred her to Guy and that she better come extra prepared when dealing with the man.

Each went their separate ways to do whatever it is they do. Sasuke, to train till exhaustion, all while thinking of his brother to push himself even further. Sakura to stalk him whenever possible and the blond was set on his own personal mission to find the woman called 'Anko'. After gathering data around the Nin populous, disguised in a henge, they told him that a woman would train in such arts but no man ever has the balls to take it.

They said if he did ask her this, that he'd probably never come back alive or the same. A brutal training regimen, set out in some place with the thickest trees in all of Konoha. When he asked men they'd portray fear by her name and women would have disgust. So Naruto went out to find her where they said she naturally resides, a dango shop.

It was midday and the blond casually strolled in the shop. He scanned the vicinity and saw no one was really in today. Small coughs and wheezes could be heard as small jazz music could be heard in the background. The shop was better referred to a bar because it was just that. The whole place was dim lit and he put his hands in his pockets as he strolled up to the counter.

You could tell the man was instantly going to tell him to get out but then he noticed the headband on his left thigh. He gave him a small nod and went back to wiping the tables, minors weren't allowed but Nin were. Naruto walked up to him and if anyone knew where to locate the woman it'd be the bar manager. The trails of smoke from various cigarettes filled the ceiling and darkness made it seem foggy thanks to the smoke.

"Excuse me but do you know of a woman by the name of Anko?"

The man instantly stopped wiping and he leaned over the counter. He looked like a man around his late thirties and had a bald head with a handkerchief on top. He quirked an eyebrow at the blond and began wondering if it involved Ninja. He didn't give the blond a spoken answer and he merely pointed to the right at the far back of the shop.

There in that spot was a woman currently on what seemed her tenth bowl of dango. It was amazing because another ten sets of plates were still waiting for her. She was clad in a tan skirt with knee high shin guards and bulky sandals. Her trench coat also seemed to be her bra since the mesh shirt she had underneath hid very little.

The woman's purple hair was in a spiked pony tail and she was currently reading a newspaper as she ate. Naruto gave the man a nod and began walking over towards her; another thing the blond noticed was the amount of distance the other residence gave her. Not one person sat on the table next to hers.

Anko blinked when she spotted a blond haired kid in front of her with his hands in his pockets. She was surprised when she saw who it was, as far as she knew she didn't have any connections towards foxes so she quirked an eyebrow at him and pointed her dango stick at him. She leaned forward as she set her newspaper down and her well endowed bust jiggled slightly as she did.

"Do I owe you something kid or are you just staring at me because it gets you off?"

Naruto blinked, one thing this woman was, is being very blunt and uncaring. He noticed her eyes, they were brown and didn't have any pupils. Deep inside them a lot of mischief as well as a sharp indication surrounded her eyes.

"I was told you could teach me…"

"Tch, oh great another Nin wanting my moves get real kid, a Nin is only as good as their secrets. If I denied the first fifty thousand then what makes you think your going to be any different?"

"No not Jutsu, in the ways of….."

"The ways of?"

"….Sex"

The people closest to the blond and had been giving a small ear in their direction all dropped the things they were holding. Anko eyes suddenly flashed with mischief and her smile became predatory. She gave a wagging finger to the kid and directed him to the chair in front of him. She was getting pretty bored as of late but this suddenly seemed to spark up her life.

The blond seated himself across from her lazily and quirked an eyebrow when she smiled wider. His eyes slightly bulged when he felt her foot at his crutch and immediately began to rub against it. The room was to dark for anyone to really notice and the curtains on table added extra security. Naruto cursed at himself when he felt himself getting stiff.

The smile on Anko's face only became wider and she looked to be pleasantly surprised when she thought his girth would end. Apparently he kept growing and she smiled even more devilishly at the end result.

"Well kiddo you passed the first test"

"You're shitting me right? What the hells the size of my wang got to do with this?"

"Hey if I'm going to be doing this I'm getting something out of it two, Don't you worry what this serves and just answer me why you want my 'training'"

"…"

"Well?..."

"I need to get better"

"Hmm, well then at least I know you aren't a virgin, this will make things better….. for you…."

"Listen are you going to accept me or not?"

"Well by this…."

Anko said by illustrating her point she gave his hard crotch a long series of strokes with her foot.

"You got a yes, if you were any other boy with the average pack, then you'd be getting thrown out, how in the hell you're bigger then most men twice your age I'll never know"

"So what? That a yes?"

"You got it, meet me at the restricted training grounds, better known as the Forest of Death. If you're really committed to do this then I want you to know we aren't going to be leaving that place for three weeks straight. But don't worry I'm sure you won't even make it passed the first week… no one ever does and no one ever has…."

Naruto stared at her defiantly, which was getting pretty hard with the way her foot messaged his shaft quite well. He however was going to show some goddamn restraint this time and slammed his fist on the table. He pointed one index finger at her.

"Trust me I can take whatever you can dish out, I got three weeks off anyway and I'll be damned if I don't make it through the whole program"

"Haha, well goddamn its been a long while since I've had a victim in my clutches… start packing and be there by tonight, we'll see if you can walk as big as you talk"

With that Anko gave his crotch a semi hard kick which made the blond slightly wince. His eyebrows twitched slightly but other wise smirked. This was defiantly the woman to get him better prepared for Kyuubi; he gave her a handshake in conformation and set out towards his apartment. Those three weeks were the most brutal and sexually frustrating experience he had ever gone through, but he'll know this by the things to come.

/

/

/

3 Days Away from the Present Timeline

/

/

/

"Come on kiddo you made it this far don't fail now"

Naruto growled slightly as he panted and hid behind a large trunk. They were both several feet above ground and people didn't lie when they said the Forest of Death had the most humongous trees. He was currently shirtless with massive cuts and bruises all over his skin, on his neck were faint traces of hickeys. The blond let his head rest on the base of the tree and closed his eyes slightly as he reached for a Kunai.

It was probably the middle of the day, but honestly by how thick leaved the trees are you can forget your sense of time. One thing the blond learned was he sure as hell didn't sign up for this, he thought they'd be doing sexual activities on how to counteract some of them. Which they did…. A lot. But he didn't think fighting to near point of death all while stimulating reproductive organs was part of the plan.

Naruto's shot up and dodged to right as giant snake smashed through the branch he was resting on. He then quickly started blocking Kunai slices aimed at his torso with his own. Anko appeared out of nowhere and kicked him straight in the gut. He wheezed and slammed against another tree, he slid down for a second before meeting a branch that probably saved his life.

Anko licked his blood off one of her kunai that made a little slice on his cheek. She stood straight across form him on the very same tree branch. She was also shirtless and you could detect her hard pink nipples though her mesh shirt. Naruto doubted it was from him, most likely from all the pain she was causing him that was turning her on.

She was also missing her skirt, and she never wore undergarments, so the small patch of purple pubic hair on top of lower region was evident. Meer small cuts covered her body as opposed to the blond who was covered head to toe with his. Anko walked up to him and put her right hand to rest above the tree over his left shoulder and leaned forward.

She innocently started to rub his right nipple with her left hand and touched her forehead with his. Naruto bit back a moan, which would be a sign of weakness and a sign of resignation towards her, he was to damn close to lose now. He then started his secret ploy once again, it failed the first two times because she would slam him hard into a series of trees.

"The clocks weighing down Naru-Chan, if I'm still in control by the end of another five minutes then you lose, and all that precious effort since midnight of last night would have been for nothing now you don't want that do you?"

Naruto need time as the tips of his fingers on his right hand glowed blue. He smacked his lips onto hers and wrestled. They both knew it was a sorry attempt to stall for something, tongue battling with Anko is like bringing a knife to a gun fight. Still she amused him and played with his slimy muscle with hers, she literally encircled the blonds entire tongue with hers and dragged it back very slowly.

It took every ounce of will not to moan as Naruto tried thinking of anything but that action. Anko then let her tongue go from inside his mouth and a long trail of saliva split in between the two. She then smiled more predator like and started kissing down his jaw. The warning flares were going all throughout Naruto's body and he was now trying to go his move to work as fast as he could.

She gave him another hickey when she reached his neck to add on to her collection and then trailed down to the nipple she had been rubbing all this time. When she was their she gave his nub a long series of licks and then began to suckle on it. The blond was starting to get desperate for his technique, he knew where her mouth was leading and he doubted that even after all this training, her tongue and mouth meeting his dick equaled him being putty.

Just to antagonize him she locked eyes with him as she sucked on his nub and gave him a wolfish smile. Then with a smooth cool hand she softly reached into his pants and began stroking him. Her smooth pale hand worked wonders on his bulging apparatus, and with one more kiss to his numb she started trailing down his abdomen with her long tongue very slowly.

Her pale brown eyes never left his deep ocean blue.

'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!'

Naruto repeated over a thousand shits a minute. He looked at his hand and when he saw the small flicker of red he knew it was ready. Just as Anko was about to pull down the last bit of clothing he had on, several chakra strings attached to the most sensitive parts of her body. One on her mouth, two for each nipple, and three in her lower womanly region.

They were similar to the strings puppeteer Nin use and Anko felt the effects instantaneously. Everything in her body became numb but the one feeling that remained was pure pleasure. Naruto kept flooding down chakra into the strings to keep the sensation going and it didn't take long for Anko to submit. Naruto had placed his hand on the middle of her stomach and a flush of blue could be seen flooding inside her through that hand.

With the timeline being as short as it was he didn't have the pleasure of experimenting. He only had a good thirty seconds left and he needed to do this now. With a small treat for himself he placed his mouth on Anko's nipple while his chakra string was still on it. She immediately flushed red and started grinding against his knee.

Clenching the abdomen of Anko's, he suddenly disrupted his chakra and flushed it as fast he could inside her. The effect was immediate and Anko's toes buckled as she moaned out loudly. Then she fell on top of Naruto panting severely, she had cum quite hard and it literally soaked the blond's knee. It was so strong faint traces of piss were mixed in her fluids.

After some staggering attempts to regain her breathing, she could barely left her head from Naruto's chest. He looked equally tired, whatever he did took not a lot chakra but a lot concentration, which if you didn't know him he faltered a lot in that department.

"What…. In the fuck….. was.. that?"

"A little trick I picked up from all those chakra coil books I read and I also read some things on puppet users, then I just blended them together and well you get what I just did"

"Congratulations you just invented….. the ultimate orgasm"

Anko was to damn satisfied to move, her body was still tingling from all that spur of chakra. It felt like she'd had been fucking him for hours straight. Her coils were tingling like a kid who just got a lot of sugar on their hands. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and carried a small rosy tint. She could feel the wetness of the knee she was on and knew that was her own juice.

After several minutes of just laying there, both to tired to do much else, one of chakra depletion and the other of cuming to hard. Anko slowly rose and padded the blonds head as she wobbly regained her footing. She carried a small smile and Naruto forced his legs up, the smell of sex heavily in the air.

"Well kiddo I am proud to announce that you won… just don't let that get over your head you got lucky"

Naruto would have fought her about that but he was to relieved to know all this brutally hellish training was over. For three weeks he fought and while having sex related things being thrown left and right. His will as a male was tested, blue balls hit him practically everyday and the small bits of satisfaction he got was nothing compared to the satisfaction he was denied.

With Anko's cum still on his left knee and a decreasing of his erection were evident as he stood. He also remembered the one time Anko gave him head, to bad it wasn't for pleasure it was used as a tool to get him off guard, which it did. She literally bit down on it and he yelped in so much pain.

The training was over, and he could not be happier. Anko aside from being a sadistic crazy psycho, actually taught him quite well. He knew the female anatomy then most women would know themselves and he also knew how to make a series of aphrodisiacs if he so desired.

"I can't believe it though, you not only made it passed the first week but you also graduated….. I'm so proud"

Anko pretended to wipe away a fake tear as Naruto merely felt his eyes twitch. Some things throughout this whole thing will never change. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she gave him a bear hug by implanting his head in between her massive mounds. She stroked the back of his hair as she twirled him around.

"Now don't go being a stranger now, be sure to drop by and give me a shout, who knows you might be lucky enough to get a full blown blowjob with no strings attached"

Naruto again felt his eyebrow twitch by the sheer vulgarity of his teacher. He laughed however and hugged her back, he was just to damn glad this shit was over and done with. They both held each other, both remained like that by their disbelief, one because it was finally over and the other because someone had actually passed when all others have failed.

Since that day Naruto would drop by the dango shop and they'd always have a ball. Anko told him he was going to receive his graduation present soon and he wondered what that was. Of course her giving him a foot job every single time he sat across from her told him it just might relate to his little buddy.

/

/

/

Present

/

/

/

Naruto immediately jumped off the kid as soon as a wrapping of sand encircled all his other clones. Temari and Kankuro both stared in fear as a kid with a giant gourd on his back stood a little far off. He had sandy red hair, a black suit with the traditional Suna wrapping around him and a tattoo on the left side of his forehead.

It was ironic because the tattoo said love and showed very little of it. He had his arms crossed and he looked highly agitated with Kankuro. His green pale eyes looked back towards the blond and he remained monotone as he walked up. Temari stood frigid and hoped he wasn't to mad, or that he wasn't thinking of killing the blond kid.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto….. You?"

"..."

"..."

"I go by Gaara"


	4. Chapter 4

"No youthful competitors we must not succumb to this form of bestiality, instead we must hold our youth for the fights to come in the exams"

Currently Sasuke was slightly ticked his kick was blocked by some green spandex wearing freak. He had gotten into a small trifle with some unknown Genin and this guy just appeared out of thin air. Come to think of it he was pretty sure he was one of those kids that were getting their ass handed to them by the proctors. The last Uchiha also furrowed his brows when he noticed most of his cuts had disappeared.

Naruto who was just whistling a tune while he spun his kunai also made this observation. He was currently in the back behind Sasuke with Sakura and had his left hand in his pocket as he spun his weapon. The blond's hair was getting to the point where his bangs slightly passed mid cheek but he kept it short in the back, if most people didn't know any better they'd say he was the Fourth's son.

He was again in just a black T-shirt, his whole right arm bandaged minus his hand. Three scrolls hanged loosely from the right side of his waist and he had his standard orange pants. Tied around his left bicep was his headband and his kunai hostler was on his left thigh. They were all currently in a school hallway that overlooked a bunch of other rooms.

Thanks to mister ego's ass they now had a lot more competitors to go up against but the blond just blew that over his head. That just meant the stakes were higher and the adrenaline that was sure to come. It was around ten in the morning so the sun was pretty high in the air and illuminated the entire hallway. At the moment it was packed with many Genin hopefuls that wanted to be turned Chuunin.

Although the blond didn't show it, he was one of the most hopeful. A higher rank meant higher missions and that meant a greater set of stakes, which in the end ultimately leads to more of Kyuubi's chakra in abundance. His interest to the situation sparked when the green spandex's Genin team came over. The most interesting of all was his old childhood friend, Tenten.

Naruto wasn't a fool he knew these kids, they were from last years class and he had some with him. Well not the Hyuuga, he only took the most elite classrooms which he sort of didn't quite make the cut to be in. If he wasn't mistaken Lee was the kid in green, they weren't ever really close since they didn't hang out a lot but they knew of one another.

Probably because they were both the dead lasts of their class. They would spoke quite often but never outside of class, he was always rushing to go train somewhere. Now Tenten was another story, he knew her since his days in the orphanage, from what he's heard she was adopted by a weapons smith. Since he was five they've been the best of buds.

She was such a tomboy Naruto honestly forgot she was girl half the time but in the end gender never really mattered. They would wrestle, punch, claw, and rumble together all the time when they were kids. They also got away with a bunch of pranks they did on the orphanage and for three years shared the same exact bed.

The orphanage back then was a sorry ass excuse for being a border home. They were so cut down on budget often times they made three kids share a bed. The only reason they got to sleep with just them, was because nobody really liked Naruto. That and the workers there always seemed to try and isolate him away from all the other children as much as they could.

It all went south when a small fight that escalated into something more broke out between them. That was about five years into their friendship and since then they split apart. When they saw each other again in school, they just kept away from each other and when the teachers would sometimes group them together by random, they avoided eye contact and merely tried getting their tasks done as fast as possible.

The two came walking up beside Lee and immediately they both scolded him for showing his skills. They now faced Sasuke and his team, and Tenten must have noticed the blond because she halted for a split second before walking over to them. Sasuke looked irked by the green Genin and then smug when he saw the Hyuuga.

To Naruto it was just seeing who could be the bigger prick and he tuned them out as his attention was suddenly pulled over to find a flirting Lee giving advances towards Sakura. From what he's heard from her, she said that Guy was a very odd man but his training was plain fucking ridiculous. He almost laughed his ass when she literally toppled over from coming back from their break.

She said she never really met his disciple since at the time his team had a solo mission somewhere in the Rain lands. Sakura told him that apparently his student was his exact copy if what she heard was right. Naruto was a little shocked to find out all this time; Guy's protégé was none other than Lee. This gave him a banquet of information on the Green Genin.

He was currently sending her love winks which she was trying with all her might to avoid.

Naruto looked over Tenten who was slightly behind the Hyuuga with the wall to her back and her arms crossed. Out of everyone in the class that year she was the most developed in the chest department, which is ironic from how much of a boy most saw her as, she seemed to have only grown since then. She wore a pink dress shirt and had her hair in her classic two bun panda style.

Her brown eyes and brown hair were quite simple but at the same time held a lot of uniqueness. In Konoha no one really had brown eyes and she was one of the very few. Those chocolate orbs held her personality to a tee; despite her rough attitude, her skin looked as glossy and smooth as any other skin model.

Naruto thoughts were disconnected when he heard.

"Sakura-Chan please honor me with a date"

"Errrr….."

Sakura looked highly uncomfortable with the situation and this Is when Naruto popped up out of the blue. He slugged his left arm over her shoulders and drew her close. This gave off a squeak from Sakura and although she didn't show it she was highly glad the blond did one of his moves for once. Normally she'd bonk the shit out of him for even touching her but with the situation she'll let it slide.

"Like what you see there Lee?"

"NARUTO my old youthful friend I did not know you were on the same team as Sakura-Chan, this is great news!"

Naruto merely stared blankly back at the bubbly Genin's rants. He actually really liked Lee, his never give up attitude kind of inspired him throughout the whole year with him, but goddamn if his stupid rants don't get on his goddamn nerves. He merely fondled Sakura's ass with his left arm as he talked and that earned him a series of squeaks from his teammate.

Sakura for her part elbowed him when ever he got a decent grab and growled when he just squeezed harder after each one. Lee seemed to have finally stopped and they both stopped their little game, well more of Naruto's little game and Sakura's growing anger.

"So Lee you never answered me, you like what you see?"

"Well of Course! My youthful friend Sakura-Chan is the inspiration of beauty and I am on a quest to earn her hand on a date"

Naruto sweat dropped when he gave them a thumbs up followed by his teeth gleaming for some unexplained reason. He returned his gesture by blankly giving him a 'thumbs up' back and he sweat dropped even more when his eyes suddenly had fire in them. Sakura gave him a little elbow since he was just encouraging him, that and he also fondled her left breast with his left hand that was over her shoulder.

"Well my friend look no further, here let me show why Sakura is an ideal keeper"

Sakura, along with pretty much everyone around them had their jaws dropped. Minus the two clan members who were still bickering, one didn't bother to pay attention because he saw it every day and the other thought it was beneath him. Naruto fondled and grasped both of Sakura's breast from behind and gave them a small squeeze.

"For you see although Sakura may be severely behind in the breast department, that doesn't mean she doesn't have a decent rack, their soft, as well as ripe at the center, think of a peac-"

'CRACK'

Everyone blinked in surprise as Sakura stood panting and her fist shaking uncontrollably. Where the blond once stood now resided a massive crater and under the pile of rubble they saw the twitching form of what used to be Naruto. Even the two prodigies stopped for a second before continuing in their superiority.

Lee and Tenten both blinked in surprise when a puff of a white cloud resonated from where the blond was. Naruto once again stood with his arm around Sakura and smiled like he hadn't just been smashed into pure concrete. Sakura sighed and seemed to dawn a defeated look that screamed 'I give up'.

The two rookies of the year finally seemed to have stopped their little quarrel as they came back to their respected teams. Both thinking themselves as the leaders, commanded the team to move along. Neji leaded and Lee just went somewhere else, god only knows. As Tenten followed her teammate she gave a look over her shoulder and she locked eyes with Naruto's.

Nothing was said, and nothing was shown. They stared at each other in indifference as if they were two people that did not know one single thing about the other. She broke the contact and resumed on her way. Sasuke told them to move on as he was far ahead of them with his hands in his pockets. The only people remaining were Sakura and Naruto.

"Sakura dearest why must you be so cruel?"

Naruto asked as he held her chin with his right index and thumb while pulling her into his line of sight. His arm still draped over her shoulders. He gave her a kiss on the cheek to which she rolled her eyes at his display. This was just another typical day and another typical way the blond tried being smooth. She'd be lying if she said he didn't have any swagger and the small bit of red on her cheeks after that kiss could atone for that.

"I don't know honey maybe because you stick your hands were they shouldn't be"

As she said that she slapped Naruto's hand off her and flicked him on the forehead. The blond winced and rubbed it quickly afterward. She told him to keep up as she walked on ahead and he merely sighed as he was denied another day by her. Yep it was just another day in the life of Team 7.

/

/

/

Naruto smirked as he merely flicked his paper off to the side. He was currently playing a game of do and dare with an unwillingly pale blond. Everyone else in the room were so engrossed with their tests their noses were practically touching them. The girl he was currently fooling with was quite popular during the whole year of his class.

She was covered in bandages and had a purple skirt and tank top over those bandages. She had a piercing on her left ear and three rings on the middle of her tank top. Two arm warmers on each arm and very prudent scowl on her face as she tried to remain stoic while Naruto tickled her belly under the table.

The thing was they knew each other quite well, being blonds they kind of just magnetized towards one another. Naruto during the beginning of the year found her crying on the swing he usually sulks by when he feels down. Not being a dick he went up to her and asked her what was wrong. Apparently it was because of another turn down but this time it wasn't the usual Sasuke one.

After making her laugh, they sort of just hung out time to time. Naruto surprised her by saying he actually liked gardening and with that, the blond would every now and then would drop by the shop. Mostly though they trained together, Ino usually taught the blond more then he did her, his forms in the academy were atrocious.

In return Naruto basically gave her a punching bag, one thing they both notice was Naruto's ability to quickly heal and his overbearing stamina. This made their spars quite entertaining to say the least. In class they still pretty much kept to themselves, they weren't the closest of friends by they were still friends.

Ino kicked Naruto on his calf when he hit her sweet spot on her belly and almost busted out in squeals. She gave him a frown as he merely shrugged his shoulders at her with a smirk. She grabbed his hand when he went for another tickle and gave him a stern warning with her eyes. To which he returned with getting closer to her, not being one to back down she returned the gesture and they were practically breathing on each others lips.

One thing Naruto will admit was how pretty she was, there was always a reason all the boys always wanted to be hers. The pale blond hair with a long bang that covered her right eye, a hiked up pony tail and those cerulean eyes that danced in between green and blue in a never ending tango. A very curvy body, which Naruto always wondered why she hated it.

Most of all were her cheeks she was teased over constantly. Names like pig because they slightly puffed out but to the blond they just looked so squeezable. Naruto guessed the only real gripe he ever had with Ino was her obsession with the last Uchiha. It was fine that she liked him but like Sakura when you center your world around a person it gets pretty annoying being around your ass.

Then the blond was hit with a thought as they both remained face to face. The pale blond with a scowl and the golden blond with a playful smirk. Naruto interlocked his fingers with hers and she blinked in surprise.

"Hey Ino I think we'd make cute babies"

The reaction was immediate, Ino's mouth hung open and at the same time her face became redder then a tomato. She tried saying a retort but all that would come out of her mouth were incoherent sounds. While that was happening Sakura blinked while she reviewed her finished test to see the faces of the only blonds of her class be mere inches away from each other.

"Oh My God!"

"Contestant 78 Be Quiet or Else!"

Sakura quickly shut her trap as a proctor looked at her with a stern eye. Some of the crowd had turn their back to look at her quizzically and the two blonds detached away form each other. Well Ino did and Naruto just chuckled as she bonked him on his leg playfully with a scowl and a small bit of reddish tinges on her cheeks.

Needless to say Ino began wondering about what Naruto had said and found that he was right. She began imagining if they would have Naruto golden hair or her pale blond, maybe they'd have his deep blue eyes with her puffy cheeks and three whisker marks on each side. Now that she thought about it they would make one hell of baby and it would probably grow up to be a blond deity.

Ino started clutching her head with both hands in frustration as the thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. The most frustrating thing was it was easy to picture if they had a child. She had imagined a child with the Uchiha and some things wouldn't click. Like the blond and black hair, children with Sasuke would probably turn out with black hair or a mixture.

The blond and the black kind of made a good mix but overall it wasn't as good as a full blown blond. Her slightly puffy cheeks also wouldn't really correspond with Sasuke's cheek bones, Naruto had a wincy-bit of fat on his cheeks and that'd go a lot better. Ino had to admit when it came to the prettiest eyes it was always Naruto, and if they had a kid he/she would most likely inherit them.

Ino's mind went blank when she thought of a little girl with her pale blond hair, Naruto deep blue eyes, a set of cute cheeks, her small nose and whisker marks on each side. Needless to say Ino started bonking her head against the table in front of her in frustration, all while punching the other blond on the arm when he'd laugh.

/

"Alright you sad bags of lowly-produced-cum-from-a-man-that-is-sterile, LISTEN UP!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and looked blankly at the woman in front of them. She had just busted in with a giant banner that said 'The beautiful and single, Anko Mitarashi!' Apparently from what scar face told them was the last question was a hoax to see if they could be brave enough to risk their own friends for information for their country.

Ino who had been panicking for her thoughts on a blond baby so much, totally forgot all about the test and was relieved when she passed anyway. Naruto who basically slept through most of it, didn't look the slightest bit fazed and almost laughed when all the other students did all these neat little cheating tricks for nothing.

Naruto's paper was one hundred percent blank and the only thing on it was his name. He was currently feeling up the right side of Ino's torso with his right arm, which was pretty easy since she was sitting to the right him. Ino would elbow his ribs when he tickled the little sweet spots she had and gave him a stern look once again when she was trying to pay close attention. To which he would shrug off and whistle in another direction.

The blond was slightly surprised by who showed up, he didn't expect his old sensei to pop out of the blue and say she was the next proctor. Right now she was basically telling them where to meet up and he almost felt like bonking his head against the table when she said the Forest of Death. For Christ sake he had just recently left that hell hole and now he was coming back. Well at least he had until tommorow to go back into the portal of hell.

/

/

/

"Mortal welcome back"

Naruto was currently scowling with his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of the Kyuubi. Again he was stupid enough to enter the gates and well he we find him here once again. The blond wanted to know why he couldn't morph anything in this dimension and how come he couldn't change the scenery like she could.

"Yo Fur Ball why can't I have any power in here?"

Kyuubi seemed amused enough to give a slight chuckle. She was lying down quite provocatively on her bed. Her long hair was swung slightly over her muscular legs and her breasts were meshed together quite smoothly. Her ruby eyes leered in superiority and distaste for the blond.

"Truly how idiotic your species is, for the hundredth time child this is my domain, I may let only those I choose to remain here."

"What are you getting at?"

"Human your stupidity astounds me"

"Would you just tell me already?"

"We do not share the same mind child, Once you pass beyond those gates outside you enter the recess of my mind, those sewers out there are the recess of your mind. Like you have complete control of your mind, I have complete control over mine. Just because my mind lies in your subconscious does not mean we share the same mind, we are still two separate entities, we may share the same physical body but not soul"

"So you're telling me even though you're inside me, your still independent?"

"Precisely Human, when I was sealed inside of you I was pushed in mind, body and soul. I'm still the same entity I always was, now I just have the misfortune of being trapped inside you. My physical shape is staring right at you, my mind is the black void we stand upon and my soul is something your body constantly aches for, odd that my benevolence could be handled by such a weak creature."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever what the hell do you want now?"

Kyuubi again laughed at the human males persistence to avoid bedding her. Honestly if she wasn't confined she'd rip his fucking throat out by the sheer gull to resist her. She smirked and showed her very long canines again.

"Why do you think I would need a creature as low as yourself to even be in my presence? Count yourself fortunate that I can not eradicate you. Bed me mortal and do it better then before, my swollen lips pulsate for your organ once again and you'd best not deny me, come here"

Naruto felt a tick on his eyebrow and was getting immediately simulated when she bent over and wagged her massive back mounds in the air. Again she wore no undergarments and he could see both holes as she leaned further back. The blond was a lot better in these circumstances now and he wanted something out of it than just chakra this time around.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, I need something from you first"

The Kyuubi growled under her teeth. Honestly this was a first for her, she would never have to negotiate for a male to bed her, she merely showed them her physical assets and they'd become putty in her hands. So it came as a highly irritable nuisance when the blond would keep avoiding his duties to her, her time of season could not have come at a worsened time in her life.

"Mortal I am very stimulated and have been lubricating myself for your arrival, if you want anything from me then you would be wise to hurry and fornicate me"

Naruto felt like bonking his head on something heavy, why did all the older women he knew have to be so damn straight forward?

"I want easier pathways to your chakra, can you do it?"

At this Kyuubi ears perked up as all black fox tail resurfaced just slightly above her back waist line. She was perplexed by the request, she knew she could gain something out of it and she guessed the mortal would also be pleased. What he asked for was a flown blown mutual agreement.

On the one hand the blond would get bigger hits and he could access her chakra in small portions whenever he needed. On the other this could make his weakness easier to use against him if she ever needed it and make the body that confines her more sturdy and stronger. She leered at him from over her left shoulder, her hair split at the mid of her back and touched the bed and still ran slightly passed that.

Kyuubi smirked viciously as she wagged her buttocks and gave him a nod.

"Very well Human your request shall be seen into, but know this, the process will be painful and your body might alter slightly, how I do not know but it will change something, can you pay that price?"

Naruto was undressing as he merely grunted in a approval, Kyuubi licked her lips as her black fox ears surfaced on top of her head when she spotted his penis hanging free again. Naruto looked back at the mocha chocolate colored woman as her tan skin glowed from the fireplace she always let reside in her mindscape.

"Can you tell me how much I will receive?"

Kyuubi sighed inside her head, what was today twenty questions? She really just wanted a good pounding and all this talk about business was getting her turned off.

"Mortal this shall be the last question you shall ask, the equivalence should be similar to the time I asked you if you wanted my chakra at a price. Now hurry and proceed with the act my heat is wearing off and if we do not deal with it, then it shall come back twice as strong and I'm sure you would adore that no?"

Naruto gave her a scowl as he got behind her and she scooted slightly up on the bed. Her tail swished slowly awaiting the sensation of being impaled. The blond was satisfied with the news; having the power to access the same amount as he did when he fought Haku was quite a gift. He knew why she was even going through it, in this he just made himself more susceptible for her manipulations, but his bodies cravings were getting stronger and the need of bigger hits was getting unbearable, he had to do something.

He positioned his head at the tip of her entrance and her tail was now swishing back and forth like a happy dog. He held her waist and preceded in slowly at first, he remembered how mad she got when he just ripped through her in one stroke. As he did this her tail pointed up and after awhile it started to swish back and forth slowly once more.

Kyuubi brought the back of her legs and encircled them around the blonds ankles. This position was truly Kyuubi's favorite, her species preferred it from behind and that was because ejaculation is achieved faster by both members if they could pound away. Her ears mopped slightly forward and her tan cheeks grew a red tinge as a smile grew on her small purple lips.

Naruto felt in bliss once more as the strong southern muscles of the Kyuubi clenched his dick quite tightly. The ridges in her walls made the clasping stronger and her juices made it easily movable, resulting in a tight hold but fast movement. It was simply incredible and the blond started humping away, slowly at first but after the Kyuubi growled at him indicating he needed to pick it up, he did.

She had her elbows bent and her lower back hiked up as she humped the blond back with his own strokes. Her breasts jiggled and swished with each wet and loud slap of flesh as Naruto's lower abdomen hit her well rounded ass. Her tongue was inches away from sticking out by how much she panted and sweat started to form around the blond's pelvis.

This resulted in wetter slaps, and he held Kyuubi's hips as he pounded away. His balls were starting to spasm every now and then, and the smell of Kyuubi's fluids was flooding over the air around him. She was leaking out and small dribbles like saliva would slide down her legs or drip on the small stain under both their southern parts.

Kyuubi start to use her elbows for leverage as she pushed off them repeatedly and slammed back against Naruto's pole. He was quite big but when she added this it truly felt like she was more then filled up to her very cervix. She could feel every vein, the amount of heat it radiated, and the small division between the head and the rest of his shaft.

"Mor…tal.. I'mmmm…. Close!"

He knew what that meant and he got on his feet and bended his knees. Kyuubi stuck her ass higher and let her drenched forehead rest on one of her pillows as she hunched down the upper part of her torso. Naruto pile drove her wet womanhood with vigorous attempt as his penis splashed and squirted the inner fluids of Kyuubi everywhere.

His pubic hair slightly tickled Kyuubi's anal hole as he descended repeatedly on her wet snatch. Naruto's leg muscles were flexed out as he sped faster and his buttock was drawn in tight with each thrust. Her vaginal ridges were starting to clasp him harder and harder with each passing minute and they must have been having sex for well over half an hour with no breaks in between.

"HUmaN…. Dooo…NNnn…oooTtt Stop!"

Not like he would he could feel his own juices start to build inside him and they were lining up to be shot. Naruto's testicles where hiking up his scrotum with each pelvic thrust, and the sweat and smell of Kyuubi's pussy was driving him insane. The bed was literally squeaking and rocking as sounds of grunts, moans and body slaps were heard. Sweat dribbled down Naruto's chin and slid down Kyuubi's crack, it slid inside Kyuubi's second hole.

Her anal hole was practically glossy by this point by the amount of liquids that have been hitting hit. Kyuubi's vaginal juices would add a drop or two, the sweat that dribbled off both of them was main culprit. Naruto panted and grunted as he dove deeper and deeper. He knew she was close by the way her tail was wagging and would twitch every now and then.

Kyuubi was sucking on her right index finger and slightly biting down on it. Her cheeks were blushed in red and her eyes were trembling with small bits of tears at the end of them. Both their bodies were covered in sweat and a metallic milky smell filled the air. They both were nearing their end as the slaps of flesh could be heard getting louder and the sounds came faster.

The feet that had encircled the blond's ankles were slightly digging into the blonds flesh. The pain was bearable even with her long toenails. Naruto hunched over and began sucking on her left tit as he clasped them both with his hands. Her brown nipples stuck out with how pointed they were and made it easy to suck on.

Like a count down, the last series of thrusts were slow but very powerful. Naruto used his muscles as hard as he could and penetrated the Kyuubi deeply with each slow massive thrust. Kyuubi couldn't hold her loud moans in when he did and her tongue stuck out like a dog. Then suddenly a rush of euphoria hit them and everything went white for split second.

Kyuubi's reaction was instantaneously, her juices gushed everywhere and they little made a small puddle under the both their pelvic areas. Naruto couldn't hold out anymore either, her walls were the tightest thing you could ever feel when she had an orgasm. Her slimy walls lubricated his penis and her ridges would cause friction against it as it clasped very tightly around him.

The blond clenched his eyes as small burst of semen shot out of him and into her. This only made Kyuubi's toes curl more then they already were and hiked up her back as her head shot up. Her body felt tingly all over and small uncontrollable spasms hit some of her muscles as they would twitch. After her orgasm was done, the small puddle had gained an extra milky white substance as Naruto removed his dick from inside her.

The Kyuubi then out of the blue kicked the blond viscously off her bed with the back of her foot while her back was still towards him. Once again her tail and ears had disappeared almost like they weren't even there to begin with. She gave him a hard stern leer with her ruby red eyes and although her face wasn't in a scowl you could tell she was two seconds away from being it.

The reason was due to the fact that he ejaculated inside her and she was slightly enraged by that. She did not like a Monkey's residue to be inside her, but none the less she was far to pleased at the moment to hold a lasting grudge. He got lucky this time, and she made sure he knew it with the look in her eyes. She also turned a blind eye to it because semen sedates the periods in between heat a lot longer.

The only reason she did not want his semen anywhere near her was her pride and disgust for his being. She probably could not get pregnant, since even though the form she was using was her physical body, they were still in the mind, so she just prayed that ringed true or else the Monkey would die, same body be damned.

"Well done Child, you have gained experience… but from whom?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Please Human do not confuse curiosity from a simple question, what you do is of your business and whatever whore you use I do not care, but keep this in mind if you catch something and it is given unto me you shall pay the pied piper my sweet do, I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear"

Naruto was two seconds away from punching her across the face by the way she smiled at him. She was very smug and that look of higher being was starting to really piss him off.

"Good, now you may leave, I shall warn you the change shall take place most likely in an hour, and you shall probably not receive any sleep tonight, I suggest being in cold water human for you shall be burning quite….. exponentially"

The blond merely grunted as he stood up, his penis was slightly receding slowly, Kyuubi's eyes traced over it with lack of shame as she licked her lips. He was truly gifted and that was something she'd give to the mortal.

Again the blond sighed in his head as he was used no better then an overgrown sex toy. He kind of found a new respect for hookers, being used and then tossed out like last weeks newspaper is pretty fucking aggravating. At the end of the day though he probably couldn't stand her when they weren't fucking like rabbits. So he guessed it was a blessing in disguise how she just booted him out the door.

"By the way how long does this heat of yours last?"

Naruto had been wondering that since after he first had sex with her. She seemed to have grown a bigger smile and her pointed fangs glistened with a gleam. Her smooth pouty purple lips were given a quick lick as she stared at him like he was edible.

"Two Years"

"….Come Again?..."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was currently spinning a kunai with his index finger as he stared at the display in front of him. His torn up black T-shirt slightly blowing with the breeze, and his dark orange pants ruffled with his slight movements. The sun was nonexistent here as the massive trees blocked out its radius. He leant more comfortably on the tree he was on and tilted his head slightly all while never letting the kunai miss a spin in his finger.

To his front he was currently spectating his teammate get covered in black by the tattoos that kept wrapping around his body. Around the sides stood team ten watching in awe at the transformation, along with them seemed to be those Sound Nin that came and started all this ruckus.

A little to Naruto's left, was the pink haired teammate that kept looking at him for support. Her face covered in scratches and her body in dirt, much like the rest of her team. She was taking a knee and her eye was swollen from the strike she took from her fight. Her pink hair now short from the recent escapade staring her and the other female from the opposing team. Her green eyes pleading at his uncaring blue.

Naruto could vaguely remember how they all got stuck in this situation. He remembered that battle with the snake freak. His stomach slightly gave a minor pain from how close it was from being hit. He has no damn clue what all those purple flamed writings that creep was about to strike him with were, but it was a good damn thing he dodged it just in time.

After that he recalled seeing the white skinned transvestite bite the neck of his teammate and then he disappeared. Seemed whatever purpose that man was there to serve did not involve him, but Sasuke should be very wary. Naruto had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he ran into 'Orochimaru', and that's defiantly true for the Uchiha.

Next thing you know the Uchiha starts to convulse and blacks out. Naruto helped Sakura put him under a trunk and helped recuperate him for the past day. Naruto went out to get them some food, came back and saw a group of three try to get passed a now beaten Sakura.

He was surprised to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji stumble from the wood line. Naruto didn't pay much attention to them though because from there the Nin then served to beat the living shit out of those three for a good while before sleeping beauty decided to wake up angry.

Naruto quickly scooped up Sakura and jumped back a good distance. He let her down and joined in with everybody as they stared on with curiosity as Sasuke's body became enwrapped with black markings. Long story short and simple here we are now.

Sasuke was brutal and ravage with his strikes. He was faster, stronger, and overflowing with chakra. His maddening smile and increasing hostility was beginning to spook most of the vicinity. Sakura bit her lip and winced when she heard the pops of bone coming from the enemy when Sasuke yanked his arms back.

She was beginning to get severely worried, the Uchiha simply did not appear to be himself. She looked over at Naruto again getting frustrated and angry. His frame the most covered in cuts and dirt. He had been the one fighting off that pale man the most yesterday and at this point she knew he was the only one that could stop whatever was going on with Sasuke.

She had asked for him to stop Sasuke far too many times now as all he kept doing was stare on with amusement as if it were a TV show. The air smelled increasingly fowler as Sasuke appeared to be now getting wrapped in a vortex of purple chakra. So dense you could actually see it spiral around his body.

His Sharingan looking far more demonic now with his face littered with those tattoos. As he started to laugh, Sakura had enough and led out a loud plead.

"Naruto!"

Everybody stopped and looked over. The blond let out a big sigh as he pocketed the Kunai and ran both his hands over his face.

The blond was honestly going to let the Uchiha go as far as he wanted with the enemy, so long as he kept that anger and drive of his pointed at the right direction. Luckily the Heaven scroll they had received from the entrance was still in his pocket and the Earth Scroll he had violently taken from these pack of clowns were now in their possession.

That meant after this little fiasco they could start making their way over to the tower. Naruto cracked his neck as he stood by Sakura's side and lightly tapped her on the head with his index knuckle.

"You're Lucky I owe you one"

Truer than any words he did, for had it not been her kunai that slashed the snake's tongue yesterday and let Naruto dodge his finger flamed hand. He probably would have been in a coma like the Uchiha had been.

He said as he told the three now severely wounded Sound Nin to 'beat it'. Naruto put his left hand on his hip as his right scratched the back of his head while he stared at the last remaining Uchiha. Team Ten looked confused as Sasuke started laughing and raising both arms up.

"What's the issue Naruto? Couldn't you see I was disposing of the enemy?"

"Yeah and honestly I wouldn't have given a fuck what you'd do to them, but this little lady has a problem with whatever the fucks going on with you."

"Power!"

"Right…. Anyway, how about you lose the crazy face and retract whatever the fuck that is around your body, so we can get our mosey asses up and outta here"

"Come now Naruto you just made the fun leave, and I still got all this energy"

"Well how about I dispose of it for you"

The Uchiha simply smirked wider and Naruto's big foxy smile surfaced as his eyes squinted like a fox as well. The air slightly got thicker and Team Ten stared at each other wondering if this was a daily occurrence. The way they talked to one another was as if they got into these situations quite often.

No sooner than when that statement was put out had the Uchiha vaulted into action. Disappearing and reappearing right next to the blond as threw a kick to the cranium of his teammate. The blond however just surprised everyone when he effortlessly caught the kick.

Sakura's worries simply grew worse when she saw her other teammates eyes glowing red. The difference being Naruto's looked like they belonged to a crazed enraged beast, with the way his pupils became slits. Both ruby red eyes sneered at each other as they vaulted at opposite ends across the small field they were in.

Naruto's body slightly shivered from the high he was currently experiencing. The Fox inside his gut delivered well on her promise, as his body felt her chakra through every nook and cranny. The wounds on his body sizzled away and everyone watched in amazement as steam surfaced form his skin.

They were left even more surprised by the perfect skin that was left after the smoke. Naruto's body looked as if he never received one cut in his life. Sasuke chuckled as he stared at him.

"I guess you'll be perfect for candidate to test out my strength Naruto"

The blond said nothing as his body urged him for more euphoria. It wanted more, it always wants more. The blonds enlarged canine fangs surfaced as he smiled back at the Uchiha. He held out his right hand palm facing the sky as pointed it in Sasuke's direction.

His now sharpened nails evident and the whisker marks on his face like charcoal smeared. The high he felt now could be accessed at will, like a trigger in the body the blond simply pulls it and all this surfaces from the result.

The blond now had chakra spiraling around him, similar to how the Uchiha did mere minutes ago. The big difference however was his blood red and it actually scarred the ground underneath him.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino stared stupefied that this was Naruto. His Hair now thickened and wild as it spread everywhere. His muscles twice as defined and the chakra he radiated was just as grotesque.

"Naruto stop messing around and just make it quick, it's getting worse and this'll just be pain in the ass if I lose you too"

"….Fine"

The blond repeated his previous actions as he sighed and scratched the back of his head. Just as quickly as it appeared the chakra vanished just as fast around Naruto. Next thing you know he disappeared and reappeared in front of the Uchiha. Before he could even react, the blonds fist was wedged inside his stomach.

Sasuke was vaulted a good 100m back and slammed into the truck of a tree from the point of impact. A wad of spit left his mouth, and his head became increasingly woozy from the inertia that was currently trying to correct itself on his body. A couple of cracks could be seen surfacing around the trunk his body was currently covering.

He slid down slowly and his mind in a highly confused state as he slowly shook his head off. His blurry vision getting worse as he did and the last thing he remembered seeing was were the blond was standing far out from where he was before.

Everyone else looked shocked as the blond was still slightly hunched over where he just hit Sasuke. His fist still tightened and his arm flexed. With a calming breath he stood upright and dusted his hands off like someone who just threw away the trash. Which I guess isn't far from the truth.

Naruto looked over at Sakura with a bored expression.

"Happy"

"Very, but don't suppose you could have done that without causing so much harm to our teammate now could you"

"Hey you said deal with it, I did. In what manner? You didn't specify"

'Grr'

"Ass, now we gotta wait to make sure he's alright and then we have to make sure you didn't cause lasting damage"

The blond with indifference shrugged his shoulders and whipped out the kunai he had been having so much fun with previously before. Team Ten bewildered at all what they've seen today, moved slowly to their direction. Sakura now up to Naruto's face turned in their direction, now remembering they were there the whole time.

The slight breeze now long since gone and the sun tried its peeking through the leaves. The abundant grass under them vibrant green, and much like the outstanding vegetation that surrounded this forest. Despite how quiet it was now, this place seemed to always carry an eerie aurora. Guess that's why they called this place the Forest of Death.

"Forehead"

"Pig"

Some form of normality was surfacing as the two longtime friends turned rivals greeted each other. Sakura despite the bruises and stings on her body rigidly stood tall. She was off put however when Ino shifted her line of sight and a basic greeting appeared to be the only reason for the comment. The pale blond looked at the bright blond with a sense of worry and fear, if for a split second before she turned back to face her.

Ino inspected Sakura, her long skirt cut midway showing only her spandex shorts. Her lip was cut on the lower left side; her left eyelid was puffy and slightly swollen. Cuts all along her arms and legs. The pink haired girl looked as if she had been through hell.

Shikamaru had a toothpick in his mouth and his hands in his pockets a classic pose on his part. Choji was happily munching away on chips a little behind him. Despite how much of a daily occurrence it seemed. All members of the team gave the blond a hint of wiriness.

The lazy Nin scratched his head and eyed the two scrolls hanging off Naruto's hip belt.

"I wouldn't"

Simply put the blond let out with his hands in his pockets and a head tilted in the Nara's direction. Shikamaru's always half opened eyes fully closed and gave a small smile as if to say that he'd never dream of it. Choji as if to agree with his teammate gave a small grunt as he continued chewing on his food.

"So what's wrong with him?"

Everyone looked over at Ino as she stared at Sasuke's direction.

"Beats the fuck out of me"

Naruto replied nonchalantly and stared over at Sakura as if asking her if she wanted to distribute the knowledge of what happened yesterday. The quick shake of her no quickly gave him his reply and he merely gave her a long stare. With a small grunt he turned back to the tenth team.

While spinning the kunai in between his fingers he turned his attention away from everyone as they seemed to be in their own thoughts. In a split second he vaulted it in between a thicket bush and threw two more up above some trees.

Sakura long since used to her teammate's tendencies did not even miss a step as she whipped out two of her own on each hand. Team Ten quickly came on guard simply because of the atmosphere.

"I think you've been hiding out too long at this point"

The blond let out with a lazy drawl. As he put his hands back in his pockets and faced the wood line he just threw his weapons at. Everything was still for a second before the bush started to swish back and forth, while two thumps could be heard on the sides.

Three silhouettes came out of the woods and looked at them.

"Lee"

Sakura let out questionably as she put her kunai back down and saw his two teammate surface. Lee gave out a small wave and a smile as he approached. The Hyuuga stayed where he was arms crossed and looked at the blond with a sense of hostility. Tenten and Naruto briefly stared at one another before she broke contact and the blond chuckled inwardly.

"How long were you out there?" the pink haired Nin asked.

"Since those three Sound Nin came at you"

The blond calmly stated, as he looked at Lee questionably as well. Truth be told the blond was guessing since he only really knew when he got to the seen, but something in his gut told him that was true. Sakura looked at the bushy eyed Nin with displeasure when she heard that.

"So you saw everything two?"

"Ah yes Sakura-Chan I do apologize, but you were fighting so well you see and I feel it wasn't my place to interrupt"

The master Taijustu Nin answered honestly. Truth be told though, he was hoping to get a chance at her heart by coming to rescue her but she never wavered in her fight. He was amazed at what a skilled fighter the pinkitte was and by the time she was finally started to wear done her teammate showed up.

Then his two teammate's showed up due to his absence from their base and Neji decided it would behoove them to stay. Watching them would give them information on their skills if the need ever arouse. Much to the Hyuuga's displeasure was he didn't really learn much other than these small bursts of energy Naruto and Sasuke seem to able to obtain.

"Lee we are leaving"

The Hyuuga pointed out as he walked away. The Nin was apparently in conversation with Naruto and Sakura about something. The purpose of their stay was filled and Neji saw no point in staying. They already had both scrolls so it'd be no benefit to fight them either.

Tenten kicked herself off the tree she was leaning on and began following her teammate.

"Still so bitter neh?"

She never turned her back as she kept walking when she heard Naruto speak. Lee said his goodbyes and went running after his teammates.

"I think it's time we start heading out as well, we still got a scroll to catch"

Shikamaru plainly stated as he saw the other three retreat into the wood line. Naruto gave him a small salute as they passed by. Ino gave one last glance at the blond and the direction the Uchiha was vaulted in.

The breeze slightly resurfaced and now only the two members of team seven stood.

"I'll go get him"

Naruto plainly said as he started to walk in Sasuke's direction.

"Naruto"

"Hmm…"

"Think we should tell anybody about that guy?"

"…..Fuck yea we do"

"What did he do to him?"

She asked as she knelt down and cradled the Uchiha's head. She tilted his head to the side and both could plainly see the marking on his neck. They looked like the three prongs of the Sharingan. Both remained silent when all three glowed red for a brief second.

"Come on, the quicker we get out of this forest the better"

The blond mumbled as he hoisted the last heir to the Uchiha name over his shoulder.

"Got my six?"

"..Yeah"

Sakura replied as she walked slowly behind the two.

/

/

/

It had been three days since they'd reach the tower, a good whole day before the Uchiha finally woke back up. The medical Nin there would only supply medical help if you forfeited the competition.

Luckily however the rooms they were provided came at no consequence as they waited for the rest to arrive. After three whole days of waiting we now find everyone in a room were the preliminaries would be held. The Hokage sat behind his seat in the room of the big empty room and a big name board was off to the side.

Every Genin that had made it this far was in attendance, Teams 7,8,10, the three from sand as well as Lee's team. So far only a couple had been knocked off the block. The Uchiha had already finished and won his match; he raised a couple eyebrows when odd markings formed on his face for a brief while.

After the match he temporally disappeared with Kakashi for a little while. Currently he was leaning on the upper floor rail with his back towards the center of the stadium. Impatience filled his face as looked at the bottom floor over his shoulder. Naruto laughed as he leaned on the rail with his forearms right next to him.

"Everybody deserves their moment in the spotlight, it ain't their fault if yours came and went"

The Uchiha scoffed slightly and smirked down at the blond. Who currently had his right palm cupping his cheek and resting his elbow on the metal rail. He followed the blond's line of sight and noticed he wasn't paying attention to the fight but to the foreign Nin across the room from them.

She was a Nin from the sand, who currently had a black T-Shirt with a white skirt and spandex showing underneath. Her hair was done in four odd tails that made her look even more exotic then she already was. Her arms were crossed and she seemed to be ignoring the blond's stare. The most noticeable thing about her was the big fan strapped to her back.

Naruto was in his regular getup, his deep orange cargo pants with his kunai hostler to his right thigh. At his waist were the various scrolls he carries. His orange coat with the fur hoody and he had it unzipped at the middle showing his black T-shirt. He had the sleeves of his coat rolled up midway on his forearms, so you could see the sleeve wrapping he had on his right arm.

"She's just ignoring you, you know"

"Oh he knows"

The female of their team replied as she slightly flicked the blond's forehead and he seemed for what the millionth time had been undisturbed by it. Sakura sighed and looked back at the crew maintenance repair as quickly as they could what they could for the rest of the matches to commence. The fight between Lee and Gaara left the whole floor in pieces.

So far the only possible matches left were Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba. They've been put on hold for the past fifteen minutes however due to the results of the previous match. Sakura had won hers against Ino, surprising the room on what a good match it turned out to be. Sasuke easily defeated his opponent and now they were just waiting for their teammate to finish up.

Hinata VS Neji

Everyone looked over at the screen, Neji smirked to himself and began heading down. The floor was still heavily broken but now it was at least even. Kiba looked at his teammate with worry as he gave her a small pat on the shoulder. The poor girl could be seen slightly shaking from the outcome.

This answered the question of who would fight who; Kiba stared across the balcony and saw Naruto there. The dog thanked his stars he got an easy win but felt bad for his teammate's luck. Kurenai gave the frail hearted girl a small smile and wished her the best as she headed down.

Naruto gave a wary eye to the Hyuuga; he never really liked anybody from that household, they were all the holier than thou types. He never let go off his position though and looked down with the same uncaring indifference he had been through most of the fights. The room was stagnant with pause as both combatives stared across from one another.

The proctor who appeared to be wheezing up a storm since he introduced himself stepped up to the middle. The buzzing static from the big panel behind them was all that was heard now that the chatter had died down. The proctor looked at both counterparts for acknowledgement for the round to begin and that they were ready.

His tired eyes stared back towards the middle of the stadium and he raised his left hand. With one last moment of long prolonged silence, his hand came down in a chopping motion.

"Begin".

/

Two individual currently stared at one another deeply. As if to analyze a person's being through the eyes. One hand with the index and middle finger extended shook violently as it was held by the wrist. The other clamped tightly on said wrist.

Deep ocean cyan stood indifferent to the hate filled pale white. The audience looked shocked on the fact that an outsider would interrupt. Hinata was currently on a knee panting as she clutched her chest in pain. Blood seeping out of her lower lip and small whimpers escaped her lips. The other Hyuuga was currently having a tug of war in terms of strength between the blond who stood in between them.

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Guy all looked shocked as the step they were about to take was halted. As soon as they saw the Hyuuga go in for the deathblow they were about to step off. Then low and behold Naruto beat them to the punch.

"You alright?"

Naruto surprised Hinata by saying something, as for this whole time he was silent. Never letting go of the Hyuuga's wrist, Naruto merely looked over his shoulder. Hinata's jacket was ripped open in the middle from her fight, and the white T-shirt underneath had splotches of blood that dribbled from her mouth unto her shirt.

Not trusting her words at the moment she merely nodded her head slightly. Naruto turned his attention back to the other Hyuuga. No sooner after he did that, he was about to prepare himself from the attack is detainee apparently was about to give him.

It was stopped however by three Jounin; Kurenai held Neji's other arm; Neji's own sensei had him held by the throat and Kakashi held the same arm Naruto currently grasped. All three at the same time said it was over. With that Neji was declared the winner and the medics rushed on to the seen as they could see internal bleeding was affecting the poor girl.

Naruto merely gave a small nod as she thanked him when she was escorted away from the arena. A big splotch of blood was on the ground from where she last coughed up blood. Kurenai sprinted after the medics that held her student. Guy disappeared with his own student and Kakashi started heading back up the stairs.

The blond cracked his neck and proceeded to the center of the room as he waited for Kiba. The last roundabout would be between them so he saw no point in bothering to follow his sensei. Inuzuka jumped down and let out a whoop as he saw his name finally on the big panel.

Naruto put his hands in his coats pockets as the opponent stood a good 15m away from him.

"The Final Match of the Preliminaries will commence"

The wheezing proctor announced as loud as he could giving his hoarse throat. Everyone at this point was just as glad to get this damn thing over with. Kiba smirked in Naruto's direction not at all worried and his partner gave a small yep on his shoulder.

The blond for his part actually kind of felt bad he'd be kicking around that poor puppy on Kiba's shoulder. Up in the stands everyone seemed to give to conversing on the possible outcome for the finals now that all finalists were pretty much announced. The sand Nin all looked down and most were surprised when the sand's protégé seemed to be the most inept at seeing the fight. Gaara's direction of sight heavily lingered on Naruto's.

Another person that could be seen narrowing their eyes on the blond was the Hyuuga who just recently won his match. All were looking down center stage now and waiting for this to come to a close so the real fun could begin. The proctor walked in between the two and repeated his routine all throughout the fights thus far.

With his right hand high in the air and both counterparts gave their consensus, he brought his hand down.

"Begin!"

/

The most subtle changes have been occurring through the Uzumaki since his first taste of the most octane chakra in the world. Most of which have been happening without his notice. The biggest smoke fog on the mirror he could see behind was his personality.

Everyone else that knew him though could, they could see he was far more aggressive than he ever was in all the time they've known him. He got easily agitated like the turning of a switch, his body would twitch when he was still, and he when he fought Naruto always seemed to want to break some bones. So I guess it came as no surprise when the lower floor was once again redecorated.

Jagged spirals lined the floor and a couple of the walls. That however was from the household technique from the Inuzuka. The big potholes around the now panting Kiba however were the blonds doing. It was quite a sight to see, both counterparts looked animalistic.

Kiba now left in just his light brown T-shirt, his jacket torn to shreds and his black pants littered with dust. He whipped his mouth of with his right wrist as a little blood came from the cracks of his lips. The blond in front of him was far better for wear out of the two.

Aside from a couple wrinkles here in there the blond still appeared as before. The big change though were the hellfire red eyes he was currently sneering at him with. Even the shade of the balcony he was under, those things radiated under the dark.

Naruto knew he had to end this soon, he didn't want to reveal much nor did he want any form of suspicion directed at him. He had to give Kiba credit though, the bastard was strong much like the rest of that family. Hard headed and struck first, his kind of people.

"Sorry Bub but that's all she wrote"

Naruto said as took off his orange jacket and launched it above his head. Many wondered the purpose of that, but then saw him perform the classic crossed fingers move. No sooner after he did that stood two perfect replicas of his coat and then in the place of those coats popped three perfect replicas of the Uzumaki.

Kiba merely grunted as he stood upright and held a kunai with his left hand in a reverse grip. He looked slightly over to his right and saw Akamaru was just passed out from the previous blow. After this match though, he was defiantly taking him to Hana.

Naruto could feel his coils start to vibrate in pleasure once again, but even in his drunken state even he could tell it would be a bad idea to appease the beast here. The Hokage was in attendance along with many of this village's higher ranking Ninja, he didn't need a mark on his head more so than he already did. The blond let his eyes scan around the room and much to his mirth everyone was now watching in fascination.

He recalled how many complained to just have this all over and done with. Like he told the Uchiha however, everyone got their moment in the spotlight. When yours is over and done with it's time to step off the stage. It's only when you stay up there for too long that the light starts to burn.

With four Naruto's, the original included now in a diamond formation. The blond flashed before Kiba's eyes and a stinging sensation was felt on the bottom of his chin. He squinted as he saw the ceiling start to come in closer and closer. His brain finally came to the conclusion that he was airborne.

Before he responded however he noticed that the clones had turned back into coat as they slowly from the air above him. The crowd saw Naruto hadn't even moved from his location, with a small burst of chakra the blond slammed his palms together. The impact of that little movement made small cracks on the floor underneath his feet.

Sakura eyes widen as she knew what he was about to do.

"NARUTO, Stop you won!"

"Naruto"

To further emphasize the point being made and that it would really be in his best interest not to finish his Jutsu, Kakashi spoke up. Many confused now on what was happening, merely watched as the blond retracted his hands lazily away from each other. A small spark of red electricity escaped his palms when he did.

"Fine"

Everybody noticed the once glowing coats dissipate back to normal. The blond stuck a hand out in front of him and leisure caught a coat that fell in front of him. With that he put it back on and the other two coats popped out of existence.

Kiba fell with a thud and seemed that was all he could manage. He lay unconscious next to his partner. Team 7 knew the technique about to be used; it was the very same one he used on the bridge on their mission to the wave. With as much force and chakra behind that technique all that would be left of the Inuzuka would have a charcoal body.

When all winning participants were back on the first floor, Sakura yanked on the blonds sleeve and pulled him down to meet her face. All the winners now were side by side in a line in front of the Hokage's seat. He was currently absent and they were just waiting on their briefing on the what happens next.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You know that one strike was all he needed! Did you want to show off or something because you sure as shit have been 'hush hush' up to this point"

The pink haired girl whispered harshly next to his ear. Naruto got small tick of agitation at the interrogation now taking place. Truth be told he didn't know, something in his head just told him to do it.

It wasn't the Kyuubi's neither, oh no he knew that voice loud and clear. He had been thanking his lucky stars it's been almost four weeks since the last incident. No, this voice he was hearing was his, only it sounded like when he's in his demonic state.

Naruto honestly thought the Inuzuka had more fight in him.

"Listen I thought he still had something in him alright"

"Oh please everyone could tell he struggling as he teetered side to side trying to stay conscious after you decked him over and over on the skull, that was beyond overkill Uzumaki"

With that said she roughly threw his wrist down and turned her attention back to the center as the Hokage could be seen walking towards them from the entrance of the arena. The blond almost chuckled out loud as he saw how frazzled she got. He knew better though, her hits have been getting almost inhuman after they've been working on those chakra points.

Sakura for her part was starting to become very antsy around her teammates. They're appearing to become highly unstable, Sasuke with his fits of lunacy concerning his markings, and Naruto with his unrelenting anger. As much as she was concerned for the Uchiha though, an out of controlled Uzumaki frightened her more.

A flash at the memory of how he looked when he killed Haku flashed through her eyes. She stared back at the blond for a brief second before he shrugged his shoulders and gave a smirk in her direction. With a hard elbow she implanted to his ribs she stared back at the now talking Hokage.

"And with that we can begin the finals, now here are the rosters for the next matches, study your opponent and train well you'll have one month to prepare"

With the ageing man smiled behind his pipe and let his hat cover his eyes. He let his eyes linger on Naruto for a while and then he stared at the Uchiha's neck briefly before being escorted by his guard. All participants now stared above them at the panel as the finals matches were selected.

Sasuke VS Neji

Shino VS Kankuro

Sakura VS Shikamaru

Naruto VS Temari

Gaara VS Dosu

Sasuke smirked over the Hyuuga, to which he sneered back and smiled. Dosu seemed to be very concerned as he stared at his opponent, who at the moment was indifferent and remained silent. Shikamaru ran his right hand down his face and looked over at Sakura, he cursed his luck. Shino grunted at Kankuro when he laughed and they stared one another down.

"Damn I'm fighting gorgeous right out the gate?"

With that Sakura threw him a 'Gut Check'

'…omph'

'…'

"….. Ow"

**A/N:** What's been happening readers? (gives out a mighty yawn) I've been in hibernation for too long don't ya think. Where I was and what I've been doing for the span of a year doesn't matter, and quite frankly I'm to a suspicion that you don't care. You people just want my stories, you fuckin whores!...

Anyway..

I'm glad to say I got internet again and my own laptop so good times are ahead if you're a fan of my stories. (What Fans?) Just (Shut up) don't expect me to update quickly, you know me I like big beefy chunks of chapters and I'm also lazy so think of a fat snail on a tread getting told it can work out at its own pace, and you get my rate of writing…..

(Weird Metaphor?)

…..

Oh yeah one last thing, I've been hearing complaints about how I skip a shitload in this story concerning the Naruto Timeline in the series.

To that first off I say…. Who gives a Fuck?

Secondly I have a direction with this story and **(SPOILER ALERT!)... **I'm trying to get to the Shippuden Arc as quick as possible. (Is that how spell that shit? Shippuden? Google…. Yeah no I'm right)

I'm a be for heartily honest with you guys I stopped watching this series after Sasuke and Naruto duked it out at that lake, cuz all there was after that was a big as Filter stretched across the word Naruto.

Long Story short I'm back, updates are still gonna be slow, and I'll still drink myself to sleep as often as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence….

Yup…..

Lots and Lots of Silence…

The whole crowd looking on the scene at the spectacle before them could not believe what just happened. A staggering breath and a grunted sigh escaped the Hyuuga that just finished his last palm. On the other end was the fallen form of the legendary and prodigal last Uchiha. His body hitting the floor with a small cloud of dust still echoed across the whole arena. This was not a joke, it was not a fib, nor a sparring match, but the real deal. Hiashi Hyuuga's grin could not be hidden by his usually stoic face, to him it merely proved what he already knew. The Hyuuga were superior to the Uchiha's. Konoha was left in silence, Naruto chuckling in satisfaction and Sakura rubbing her face with both hands sighing. Her teammate just knocked down the integrity of the team.

Now do not get confused the Uzumaki was not chuckling over the fact that his teammate lost but the fact that he would be facing the Hyuuga in a future altercation in this tournament. He really wanted to plow that mother fuckers face into the ground and grate it across dirt and gravel. To deafen the world in even more white sound the announcer called the victor and the unmoving Uchiha was moved off by some medic Nin. To his defense it was a pretty close match, both counterparts bleeding, cut up and torn to shreds. A dumb move on Sasuke left him open however and that was all that was needed to decide the victor.

The Uchiha despite his cool head, prowess and natural ability to excel has one fatal flaw and that's, that he is vain. Vain in the sense that the idiot likes showing off these qualities that tend to leave his opponents underestimated. Which leads to overestimating your own abilities, both the other two Genin in team seven knew that him jumping up a wall, calling out a fancy lightning trick that he held in hand and then charging head first his opponent was just him being a showoff. He would have been thinking straight, you would never close the encounter with someone whose soul expertise was close quarters combat. If he'd a just kept lobbing his fireball and maintaining his range like in the beginning this match may have had a different outcome.

After the silence, came a slow clap and then a roar as they looked on at the Hyuuga standing with his hand in the air marked the victor by the proctor in the center of the arena. The sun high above the sky shining bright in exuberance, proclaiming that the day has barely even started as the time now reached exactly 12oclock noon. The small breeze cool down some as it passed on the hot summer day. Naruto with Sakura and the rest of the participants still in the tournament were on a balcony offset to the rest of the crowd. They had direct eyes on the arena in all viewpoints so they may better analyze their opponent's strengths and weaknesses. So far Sakura had won her match it Shikamaru, the Nin was about to merely throw the match before Sakura launched a Kunai he barely had time to dodge. The pink haired Ninja was not going to let him off that easy.

The girl being mentioned was donning something entirely different than her usual get up most know her for. She had a pair of small shorts, that showed off legs far more muscular than thought of before. They still carried a feminine touch to them, but her leg muscles rippled with strength. A Kunai hostler was held by Ninja tape across her right thigh. A pair of black knee high boots that hugged her calves was donned. In place of her red dress that usually adorned her torso, now simply a red T-shirt with the white circle in the middle as per her insignia. A pair of black gloves hung lazily off her back pocket. Her palms were tapped up like a boxer and all and all she really shocked the hell out of everyone that they knew her. Another thing noticeable was her biceps, again they were still feminine but ripe with muscle and a bit of girth.

Back to the subject at hand about her fight with Shikamaru. The crowd was shocked that there was a female Ninja this well trained they never heard about her. The pinkitte would not lie and say it was not an easy fight, but she was amazed at the tactical prowess and intellect the Nara had. Following Naruto's stead however she did not underestimate her opponent and kept her head on a swivel the entire time. Had she have been more lax the result may have been different. Her punching a massive crater in the ground that leveled one fourth of the arena may have something different to say about that. She was like another Tsunade.

Her partner beside her, currently leaning against the balcony rails with folded arms. Donned the usual get up with the scrolls on his hips, and the bandages on his right arm. Naruto for his part also won his battle against the Suna Kunoichi. It was a spectacle of showmanship as they traded blows but Sakura knew he was merely teasing the blond haired woman. Temari got pretty pissed off but it was easy to see to anyone with a keen eye who was outmatched. It ended with a knife to the throat, and the once exuberant go lucky attitude of Naruto's suddenly disappeared as if day was instantly snapped into night. In a reverse grip he pressed the blade hard enough to Temari's neck it drew blood and his perverted ogling eyes became hard as steel as he peered into hers. She was hunched down on her knees and he was behind standing stoically, as if daring her not to call the match at that moment. Hell she still believed he would have killed her if she didn't forfeit.

Over the past month of training they were allotted before the beginning of the Chunin finals. Kakashi was tasked with training the Uchiha, but believe it or not still helped his other two pupils when he had the time. Going over fundamentals and any particular Jutsu they may have been studying. Naruto and Sakura trained together mostly all that month as they did similar to their wave mission. Along the way the blond nabbed a Sannin, he also somehow coaxed the white haired man to teach them both. Which boggled the crap out of Sakura and the blonds luck. During that time the old guy would take Naruto out for odd periods of time saying something along the lines giving him a trademark Jutsu.

The blond however was not one to keep things from her and her eyebrows rose when she saw him form a blue ball of pure chakra. He even offered to teach it to her but she declined, she felt for some reason that technique was something that should only be passed down to him. This gut feeling, like the blond had just received a family heirloom and it wasn't her place to impede or something like that. She didn't know, but she did trust her gut. That being said though the old guy, who was a total pervert much to her annoyance especially when Naruto sometimes went along with it, still taught her a great deal as he did with Naruto. Along the way she decided she needed a change, a mental one was already occurring but she needed something to match that physically. So here we have her current get up.

Back on track once again, the only people remaining were Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Shino, and now the Hyuuga. Sakura 'tisks' her lips together as she scratched the back of her head with her right hand and as she held her hip with her left as she shook her head in disbelief over the fact of what the Uchiha had done. Naruto glanced over his right shoulder to look at her amused before catching her eyes and once again chuckling before turning back to the center of the stage as the Hyuuga went off for medical treatment so he could be at full capacity once more for his next match.

"Come on, you know he's a show off"

"Yeah, but to think he'd be that fucking gaudy"

"It runs in the blood"

The pinkitte gave Naruto an amused eyebrow at that as she joined him on the rails. Now looking over his left shoulders he stared at the Suna Trio. Now just having the red haired Mr. Sandman cooling leaning against the wall still in the runnings. His sibling both knocked out, one by him and the other by forfeiting the match before it even began. Shino's pissed off face flashed before him once more in remembrance. The Chunin exams were an exemplary time to show your skills as they determined whether or not you could be selected. He caught sight of his sister who interlocked eyes with him, her unconscious flinch of her hand towards her neck and her brief showing of fear almost made Naruto smirk. That however would be too much like the teammate who just got thrashed, he merely kept his mouth thin lined and turned his cheek.

"I think your honeymoon is over there Casanova"

"I'll get her back in no time, some roses, some wine, and a well written out apology"

A lighthearted laugh escaped his teammate.

"Oh yeah mister smooth, and what would dinner consist of?"

"Ah mildly expensive joint, not to pricy, not to cheap, to show that I could go there but if you walk away now it won't damage my funds all that much…. You know classy like"

"Oh sounds absolutely like full of bullshit, which is what I'm assuming would be for dinner as you pitch her plate after plate, and what about the wine? What will that be?"

"Well my darling Chardonnay of course"

A roaring laugh escaped the pinkitte now.

"And here we are talking about gaudy huh?"

"Oh is it that, or is this merely Jealousy?"

"Jealousy?! As if playboy"

Both counterparts were now leaning against the rails of the balcony with their backs on it as they stared at one another. Often throwing exaggerated hand motions and snorts of clichés to paint a picture perfect satirical conversation both were enjoying being a part of. Naruto fingered and grasped the pink haired Ninja's, and she had to keep herself from sighing in exasperation as he twirled it with his fingers.

"Sakura darling for you, I'd leave any woman. Just let me know when you want me to be your one and only"

"Oh, and your skirt chasing days would be over?"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him as she gave him a playful smile. Naruto stopped still for a moment before slightly narrowing his brows in confusion as he peered back from the strands of hair in betwixt his fingers and stared blankly into her eyes.

"Sakura your wearing shorts…."  
'Flick'

"ARRRRGGHHH"

Everyone who was on the balcony turned their attention to the blond rubbing his face raw with his hands as he sunk to his knees and curled himself up while rolling around.

Those Flicks…..

Are Really….. Really….

Starting to pack-a-punch.

/

"Just shut the fuck already.. Fate this, Destiny that…. Who let the record skip today?"

The Hyuuga grimaced in annoyance and agitation. It seemed the ever all mighty Byakugan, and the blood line with the ability to severe chakra had no effect on the blond once again. It was vexing, awe striking and damn well cryptic to anyone who heavily relied as a base foundation. So basically every Hyuuga that ever walked, Neji would strike an area on the blonds body he'd merely grunt in annoyance and the chakra point severed would replenish in just a couple seconds. Usually when struck by a Hyuuga on any chakra point, that would take a whole's day recovery for it to even be accessible again let alone fully replenished.

The on lookers stared in fascination at the match. It had been quite something, for the most part it had been close quarters hand to hand combat but none the less the intensity of the fight was what kept everyone tentative at the edge of their seats. Both counterparts worse for ware, Naruto and Neji covered in dirt. The blond cracked his neck and never let his eyes leave his opponents. He uncurled his fists only to ball them back up twice as hard as several bones cracked in his fingers from that transaction. Naruto casually spit the blood in his mouth out that euphoric reaction that numbed his buddy into a sweet lullaby was resurfacing. He'd been keeping his hits in small dosages, his body engrossed and welcoming at the familiar sensation.

His body becoming limber and relaxed, his eyes glazed in content. A small sigh escaped his lips as he tasted the benign substance known to poison and corrode any other human being. The foul, stagnant, and repugnant power, that Naruto's body could not get enough of began leaking from every pore in his body. Naruto stared at his elongating nails and the small bits of red electricity that was visible for a brief period every now and then crackle all over his body. The air moist with the smell of blood, metal, and corrosion. As Naruto experienced all this and his body experienced its high, to everyone else they stared in morbid fascination at his transformation. His whiskers pronounced like charcoal on his face. His hair sporadic and spiked on all edges. His body being encircled with in a twirling mini tornado of red chakra that scarred the ground underneath him.

The morning sun brightly shining to everyone so they could catch every detail. The boy's muscles enlarged and ripped even more into his bones, showing every line of every muscle. His fangs more pronounced and elongated, his eyes glowed blood red.

"Well… I guess I should thank you. I haven't truly experienced this reaction in a really long time…. So I am indebted"

Even his voice was deeper, malicious, and distorted. Naruto in the center of the arena extended out his right hand as he held a smirk. Red electricity crackled frequently around his body from just that small action. This high was on whole new level, if only he could get this every day.

"What in the fuck are you?"

The Hyuuga grunted in slight repulsion as his body unconsciously trembled against his will to the sheer exuberance his opponents chakra had. Naruto mouth thin lined from that smirk and merely 'tisked' his lips before vanishing. As he did he left a crater where he once stood. That was the last thing the Hyuuga saw before his body entered pain. The last thing he heard…

"This fucking village's abomination"

Silence…..

Silence rained once more in the arena for the second time that day.

Several Medic Nin surrounded the Hyuuga as the biggest issue right now was his bleeding. They had to give the Nin a transfusion ASAP or he would die from blood loss. All over the Arena, on the ground, on the walls, rocks, and trees. Were holes, after holes, after holes each and every one could easily house a human body. It was an unfair display of power, as the blond literally used the Hyuuga as a human ping ball. Maliciously tossing around, his laughter at the sheer joy he was inflicting on his victim disturbing most of the crowd. Hell at one point everyone winced, when he brutishly grabbed the back of the Hyuuga skull and slammed it down on some gravel. There was no finesse or anything Ninja like in the small transaction, it was just brutal the way he dragged him slowly against rocks making sure his victims face caught every rock in the process. He made painfully sure Neji did just that as he took his time scrapping it slowly across the ground with all the force he could muster without shattering the Hyuuga's skull.

The match should have literally been called then and there. Naruto however has a keen perception when it comes to the Arena rules. It was only over if the opponent admitted defeat, fell into unconsciousness or died. Neji was still conscious, Naruto made sure of that and he held up the Hyuuga by his head. Holding him towards the proctor and laughing gluttonously as he did.

"DO YOU ADMIT DEFEAT HYUUGA?"

The blond always hated pride full, self-righteous, pompous ass clansmen. Especially when it came to their ego's and pride. The joyous exuberance the blond felt when Neji still refused to do so even in the situation he felt himself in, could not be contained as he hoarsely laughed in earnest and shoved the Nin face back into the gravel while resuming what he was doing in even more a gusto.

"SUCH HONOR HYUUGA, I'LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE WILL KNOW ABOUT IT FOR YEARS TO COME BY EVERY FUCKING SCAR I EMPLACE ON YOUR FACE, BLEEEEEEDDD HYUUGA BLEED!"

Naruto laughed at every crack he inflicted.

So once again….

Silence…

As the still slightly transformed Uzumaki was held as the winner by the proctor. He now retracting nails held high in the air as his crimson eyes scanned at he shocked faces of his village. There was something just so right about all this as Naruto gave them a smile of vanity, showing his still elongated canines. Unlike last time however…..

No one clapped…

/

Things were tense on the balcony of the remaining contenders. Shino's constant observing face in the back of the shadows was even beginning to annoy Sakura and she wasn't his prime focus. The pinkitte went back to slapping the face of the bemused Nin who just gained a lot of notoriety. Everyone got on edge the second the blond walked back into the balcony from the Arena. She dare say even the ever stoic blood hungry Suna Nin looked apprehensive now amongst the blond. The pink haired Kunoichi didn't know what it was, maybe she was just used to her teammate or had been around him while he was like that one to many times but she's come to not fear him in that state. So it did just unnerve everyone there more when the Nin went up to the blond and slapped his cheeks softly at the same time.

"Naruto your eyes aren't turning back to normal this time"

"Oh, I never knew they changed"

"Oh yeah bullshit, well at least your voice is back to normal and your whiskers are thinned out again"

"Hey! What'd I say about rubbing them"

The blond playfully smacked his teammates hands off his face and his still crimson slit eyes interlocked with the Suna Nin. Shino was the odd man out once more, and Naruto had just ascended to the finals by defeating Neji. That meant the next fight would be between Sakura and Gaara.

"Hey insomniac"

This quickly quieted the place up. Gaara looked passively back at the blond as he ignored the flinching pain he had on his forehead.

"Hn"

"I know my teammate can handle you just fine, but any attempt on her life, and I'm letting you know forthright I will interfere, I will stop you, and then I will proceed to kill you is that understood"

The blond ignored the harsh yank on his wrist by his teammate along with equally harsh whisper against his ear as he heard her say his name hotly in anger. Sakura felt like pinching the bridge of her nose, at the petty masculinity being displayed. If she didn't know any better she was pretty sure Naruto was staking claim towards as property, knowing him actually that was exactly what he was implying. That just pissed her off more, and she quickly squashed any giddy elevations in body temperature at that small revelation. Whenever the blond was like this though, he did get very animalistic and primal like every other time.

"I can look after myself just fine their Macho, and I ain't your walking piece of property"

She remarked as forcibly yanked on the blonds bicep to get him away from the staring contest he was having with her soon to be opponent.

"Shit, hell ya you are, you just don't know it yet"

The blond replied jokingly as he still remained unflinching and unmoving staring at the vacuum that was Gaara's eyes. Finally having enough Sakura clasped the sides of his face and forcibly yanked his head towards her.

"Naruto"

This time her voice laced with genuine worry. As her emerald eyes stared into her teammates. She watched in fascination as they receded to their more commonly known blue. Naruto quick to capitalize on the situation, wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her in tight.

"Well baby, if that's what you wanted all you had to do was ask"

Sakura comically blinked several times before coming to realization to what he was implying as he trailed kisses from her collar bone up to her cheeks. Just before he snatched one on the lips though….

'Omph'

Naruto hunched over, as tears, a lack of air and having his insides refurnished all at once hit him in a second flat. There was no scream, there was no rolling around. Just dry heaving and short on audible gasps as the blond curled into a ball. Sakura satisfaction was perfectly mirrored on her face as she had her arms crossed and was perfectly content with watching him dry heave in pain for as long as it took. Everyone present sweat dropped at the display. It was a great way to squander her frantic increase in body temperature again.

/

Panting for the better half a minute now the bruised up Kunoichi stood up from her knee as she stared at the ball of sand currently incasing her opponent. She knew she was outclassed the second she found out she'd be fighting Gaara but she'd never improve if she didn't at least try. To her credit she was putting up quite a fight. The arena once again amazed they've never heard of this Nin. It was obvious to everyone it was a battle between brawn vs. brain. Gaara was simply far to over powering when he could launch a wave of sand from his gourd.

Sakura caught though and would lob Kunai with her enhanced strength sometime too fast for Gaara's sand to self-adjust. Tweaking the system and adding explosive at the end of the blades, was just one of the innovation she's been coming up with. The first caught a brief look of shock from the stoic palled boy. Sakura grimaced as she stood tall now and wiped the little bit of blood on her lips with her black gloves. Ever since training together with Naruto, her stamina had improved leaps and bounds. Add to the fact that Jiraiya had some crazy innovative stamina techniques she's pretty sure the Hokage didn't even know about and you get this pristinely sharpened weapon standing before an opponent that was leaps and bounds more powerful than her while maintaining her own.

Literally she was shocking people left in right. Kurenai, Hinata, Ino and many more Kunoichi alike.

"I'm gonna have to take one out of your book Naruto"

She spoke mostly to herself as she popped a shadow clone into existence by crossing her fingers. Earning her many eyebrows of surprise. Again that technique was only for last minute resorts unless you built like an Uzumaki and could throw chakra left and right all day. To common Genin that technique alone would deplete there reserves just a little more than half. The now two Identical Nin rushed on opposite sides of one another, using the small wood line to her advantage she cloaked herself against the trees as they both rushed opposite ends of the sand sphere.

Gaara narrowed his eyes within the sphere and kept his ears open. In instant she was to his left, his sand acting faster than he ever could rose spikes as sharp as the finest blades in the world towards her direction. Using agility and grace only a Kunoichi could display, Sakura dodged just barely and immediately confused everyone when all she was stand there as close to the sphere as possible.

"Got ya"

The other Sakura proclaimed on the other side as clasped both her palms together and performed another of Naruto's favorites as her shadow clone blew up to kingdom. Gaara showed his surprise the second time that day as his sand was blown away. In a sense of desperation from shielding himself, he conjured up the remaining sand in his gourd and used it like a blade vertically chopping up to down at the Kunoichi that vaulted herself at him fist cocked ready to rock his skull from his body.

Everyone watched as they stood up to get a better vantage point on what the hell was going on. Everyone thinking the girl was a goner the second the sand sliced her in half. Horror stricken all the crowd could do was gasp as they saw the cut in half right down the middle.

'Poof'

As quick as it happened the clone disappeared, revealing to everyone it was merely a clone. Before Gaara could comprehend what happened and with all his sand already scattered or in disarray, it offered no protection as the ground underneath him gave way. Sakura plunged out from the dirt right arm extended as her fist with her chakra enhanced knuckles collided with the red heads chin. The sand armor the red head always uses shattered completely off his face and everyone watched in fascination as the boy was vaulted. Not a couple feet in the air, hell not even half the wall but the entire height within the stadium. Sakura punched him so high in the sky Gaara actually scaled just a little higher than the walls of the arena, everyone jaw was on the ground.

This was not the end of it however as Sakura quickly whipped out a Kunai and launched with an enhanced chakra throw, confusing everyone when it was slightly off set to her target. Performing a quick body switch with her Kunai as soon as it hit her desired destination where she once was a Kunai in place and it fell carelessly back into the hole she just came out of. Looking back at the sky they saw two Sakura's again. The one that came off the ground grasped the wrist of the one that seemingly came out of nowhere vaulting herself on the opposite end of where Gaara was launched into. After a brief showing of impressive acrobatics the one with the hold of the others wrist did several tornado spins before vaulting the other Sakura towards Gaara.

She was launched like a freight train, and enhancing her right foot with chakra hit Gaara dead center of his chest. The blow was so strong it actually blew back Sakura a bit and made a giant O circle of air before vaulting Gaara back into the Arena. A cloud of dust could be seen forming as he launched into the side of the wall. Like before when her foot connected with his chest, the sand armor completely shattered apart from his body, so at the very least she knew she did some damage. Gracefully landing back into the center of the Arena everything was still.

People in complete shock over what they just and so awe struck by her ingenuity. Sakura slightly fell to knee not shortly after fall from the sky and was having a hard time breathing. Her chakra next to none now, and depending what would be outcome of the plume of smoke still clearing would decide if she forfeit or not. Sucking it up and forcing herself on her feet she stared anxiously at the result of her fruition. The crowd however could not wave and an Arena full of praise graced her ear as she was reminded that there were other people here as well.

A slump of weight could be hard hitting the floor and everyone was shocked when they saw Gaara on both his knees clutching his chest as the foreign feeling of pain enwrapped his entire body. He hadn't been in this much pain in so long. His screams silenced out the roaring crowds and many winced as the boy upheaved mounds blood from his throat unto the arena floor. The red shaking hysterically as he clutched his head. He began screaming if that was his blood and lunacy sunk on his face as his face smiled grotesquely.

"WAS IT YOU DID YOU MAKE ME BLEED?"

Before Sakura could even react she was lifted off her feet by the sand that appeared so fast she didn't have the courtesy of being warned. She wasn't even going to be given the courtesy of forfeiting albeit the proctor was already calling the match. Then all of sudden the Hokages Tower was covered in a massive explosion and a massive wave of sleeping Genjutsu surrounded the air. The pink haired woman gritted her teeth and harshly whispered curses about her situation as the sand literally began crushing her slowly. She closed her eyes expecting the end but not before her teammates face flashed before her eyes.

'Wha?'

'Naruto?'

'Why?'

"You can open your eyes now you know"

Sakura blinked as the darkness that had enveloped her not two seconds ago was replaced a clear blue sky and then a mop of blond hair she knew all too well. She couldn't help the smile that adjoined her face at the predicament as she held tightly to her teammate's body. They were still on the arena albeit a far greater distance away from Gaara. Who was currently being assisted by both his siblings as they began to scale the walls of the Arena. Sakura noticed all the pandemonium going on and stared in fascination as the proctor held his own against multiple Suna Nin of Jounin rank.

"Hey I told that two bit faggot I'd kill him if he tried killing you right?"

"You sure did Macho"

"I fucking knew it, I'ma go kill that dirtbag"

"Hey, Hey, Hey not without me you aren't"

"You can't even fucking walk"

"Oh and you think leaving me here with all this shit happening around is a good idea too?"

The proctor chuckled at their display despite the situation and flicked the senbon out of his mouth. It was time he got serious, he gave Naruto a nod as he provided him cover as he held off the five Suna Nin around him. Naruto once again brought Sakura tight as he began vaulting himself off every piece of ground that graced his feet leaving craters.

As they scaled the walls of the Arena, Sakura stared at the sky as she ran her right hand through Naruto's blond hair, taking note of how soft it felt despite how spiky it looked.

"It was such a nice day too…"

/

A/N: Read, Review (if ya want) and reread.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Lot of Lemonade on this stand today.

You've been warned.

/

Staring down at the grave that now marked the Third Hokage, a blond flicked his wrist and dropped one white rose on top of his name where so many others already littered the ground. He put his hands in his pockets and ignored the pouring rain hitting him rapidly on the head and shoulders. He hadn't shed a tear since the ceremony nor looked too grieving as he stood motionless. Apparently Orochimaru had commanded a surprise assault upon the village hidden in the leaves. That's what all the bullshit with Suna and their crazy scheme was all about. The blond was abrasive on how exactly he should feel for the man, now deceased and buried.

He understood the lengths the man tried to keep him safe but all the while casting away Naruto's free will and birth right to now information regarding his lineage. The blond knew who his parents were; he stumbled upon it by accident when he was researching the Kyuubi in the inner sanctum halls of the Hokage Tower. Naruto would not refer to them as parents since the word there in lies the actual action of raising their offspring, no he referenced them as genetic donors. A lot was left in the air as well despite the vast information it had on both his 'parents'. It didn't reference how he came to be, where he was conceived, nor what happened to them as they were marked deceased.

The Fourth Hokage was easy enough to deduce considering all the folklore concerning him and the Nine Tailed Beast. The woman named Kushina however was left hanging, although it was apparent she died, how was the only question. He had surprisingly very little interest in his 'father', he much didn't care and felt he may have hidden grudges against him for placing that monster in his own child. His 'mother' however did interest him, simply for the fact that Konoha was trying to wipe any information regarding her slate clean. Once he found out about his mother he delved deeper into the Uzumaki Clan. The blond was surprised how reclusive the information was and how vastly buried the Nin of this village tried to hide it. They wanted the Uzumaki to be forgotten but why?

Naruto defeated this altercation with a summoning of a thousand clones and they ransacked the whole place top to bottom. He came to find the Uzumaki were a prestigious Clan once upon a time that held warriors blessed with inhumanly massive amounts of chakra and ungodly pools of stamina. The vitality they possessed was so impressive their forty years olds looked like they were in their twenties. What led to their downfall was multiple Hidden Nations uniting and making them their primary target. After that the remnants of the Clan dispersed throughout the Elemental Nations and the rest is left in the air.

After escaping the grasps of all the guards within the tower he went home and sat in his bed a long time. Merely staring at his hands and feet as he hunched over slightly at the rim of his bed. This foreign feeling of disappointment and this boiling rage in his core overwhelmed him. He punched multiple holes on his wall in fury at the fact his Hokage kept him in the dark and sadness flooded him over the betrayal of the one man he thought at the very least he could trust not stab him in the back. Needless to say after that discovery his views towards his Hokage morphed indefinitely and his loyalty to his village was as iffy as Orochimaru portraying compassion.

All this transpired a week before the beginning of the Chunin Finals. So now the invasion was halted and scorched, the village was beginning to rebuild. The Third Hokage was laid to rest and everyone was awaited the news of the next Hokage. The blond wiped his nose off with his right index and turned his heels as he began walking away from the grave. His feelings towards the matter nonexistent as he came to acknowledge that ultimately his passing meant little to the blond. As he came towards the end of the cemetery there stood his one of soon to be brides. Her two brown buns wobbled slightly as her more impressive chest stuck out more pronounced when she turned to face him arms crossed. Naruto remained with his hands in his pockets as he looked amused by her presence and quirked an eyebrow in the air when she stuck out her foot to block his path of exit.

"We need to talk"

"…. Oh about what?"

"Don't be fucking coy, you know exactly what"

Tenten was in her funeral garments as well, a black dress that came from a foreign country as it split down the middle and showed the black leggings underneath. She now stood face to face with the blond, her brown eyes scorching in his blue. Determination meeting apathy as one gritted and the other remained stoic. Naruto was in a Kimono decorated for the event and the garment was in all black.

"This marriage by the council is preposterous and you know it, They're already marring you off to that Suna Bitch I don't see why I need to forgo this charade with her"

"Well the Council said something about CRA and the bonds that must be repaired with Suna-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You of all people are going to go along with that shit"

This time Tenten began japing her index finger against his chest along with that proclamation. Naruto with ease snatched her wrist and before the girl knew it she was pressed against the wooden fence. Her arm over her head held by the surprisingly strong vice like grip the blond had over her wrist. He sneered and grinned mockingly as his long canines were shown. His eyes now carrying a dangerous glint like steel within his deep blue eyes as he stared into the chocolate startled ones.

"Listen, you think I want a wife, let alone fucking two at my age? No better yet, you don't think I would like the choice to even make that decision?"

He quirked in eyebrow in her direction and tilted his head slightly for the added effect of his question. Tenten bristled but otherwise kept her mouth shut and stared stoically at his face with boiling contempt.

"Me and you princess were Konoha fucking property, so that means when those old fucks up in their old fucking nest flock together and peck the shit out of each other's mouths, when they finally decide on what flavored shit they'll be having that evening and then dictate that to the rest of the Nin under their command, guess what princess?"

Naruto now cupped her cheek and then harshly pulled her face dangerously close to hers.

"All their fucking little birds are gonna eat the shit they decided was good enough for everybody that day"

To this Naruto smiled honestly at the humor he just envisioned in his head and Tenten let out a snort, he almost made her squeal when she felt his rough lips captures hers quite harshly. Tenten repulsed bit the bottom lip of his harshly and he in turn retracted while coming back and biting the side of her neck. The way he suckled on her flesh leaving evidence for the rest to see that was marked. Tenten in rage shoved him off. Both counterparts were now arm's length away from each other panting and drained. Naruto laughed as he stood upright and wiped the blood of his mouth. Tenten for her part tsked and wiped his saliva off her mouth. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and anger.

"Honey gonna be a great marriage I can already tell you're a keeper"

"Fuck off Uzumaki"

With that the girl flickered away.

"Yes 'Mrs.' Uzumaki this is going to be a great fucking marriage"

He all but yelled as he spat the blood in his mouth and resumed along the path first initialed.

/

"Shinobi of the Leaf I'd to introduce you all to your new Hokage, Jiraiya!"

Many gathered on various rooftops clapped as many saw it fitting that the next Hokage be a student from the previous one. Despite the ceremony the man in question grunted and gave a small wave to the numerous Shinobi he would now be accounted for. Donning the robes of his Sensei he cursed his shit out of luck state and waved off the council members. They sternly stared at him for that as they were escorted out by the ANBU. One thing that quickly be rectified will be the damned council his Sensei thought was so good to keep around. The old farts have nothing better to do then to be bitter, he's also going to implement a better and louder voice to the lesser clans of Konoha, who were always silenced by the weight of the Hyuuga and the once upon a time Uchiha.

"Listen up Nin, I ain't good with speeches and I've never given two shits about titles. You're all under me now and like the Third before me I expect nothing but the best out of each and every one of you. I may not have the stern look the old man did, but I assure you my fist is twice as heavy"

All the Ninja of Konoha remained stoic but understood the gravity of their new Hokages words. They were all huddled around the houses of the Hokage tower, The Godaime in the center of course. It was a little before noon and the sun was clear today unlike the day before. No doubt the heavens above were mourning for the lost soul of the Third Hokage. Today however as numerous flocking birds flew overhead and a gentle breeze transpired in between the speech, spoke the raise of a new day. The puddles on the ground glinted the sun's rays back with a bright shine, it was a new day. Every Anbu member was behind the Hokage. Various Jounin occupied his left side, Chunin to his front and the Genin to his right. It was something of a tradition to be in this type of grouping, The Jounin team leaders stood by their Genin.

"That aside, in dawn of new day and ending this shit fest on a good note"

The Hokage pulled out three flat jackets that entitled the status of a Chunin.

"We got three newly promoted Chunin to our ranks"

Everyone looked amused as some already guessed who of those three Genins it might be. Everything was quite as they awaited the names.

"First off, Shikamaru Nara"

"Goddamn it"

Those around him and many who heard sweat dropped as the person in question was cursing his luck. Most would be honored with a promotion but it seemed the Nara despite his best efforts was trying not to be promoted. His father out in the distance where the Clan Heads were chuckled at his son's reaction. He truly was a Nara. Shikamaru ignored all the pats on the back he got from his team and stood at attention in front of the new Hokage as the flat jacket was draped over his person. Jiraiya tried his hardest not to smile to hard when the little bastard was so much like his father.

"Next Sakura Haruno"

A Lot of cheers came from the Kunoichi as she represented them well out in the tournament. Flabbergasted slightly and still in shock over the news she remained frigidly in place despite her team trying to shove her to move. She looked into Naruto's eyes as he smirked and gave her a thumbs up. He was at the ledge of the building their team currently occupied. He mouthed off a 'go' with his lips and fanned his hand uncaringly as he faced the crowd once more. She too stood at attention in front of her Hokage as he draped the jacket over her shoulders.

"Last but not least the newly appointed Clan Head for the Uzumaki Clan, and the newly appointed Stud to birth many children Naruto Uzumaki"

The blond all but felt his eyebrow twitch as many of the Konoha Nin began to laugh at his expense. He also didn't miss the hard look Sakura gave him over her shoulder at that proclamation and sighed to himself. Standing in front of his Hokage in a slumping manner, he was flicked in the forehead and then he felt the weight of the Chunin Jacket on his shoulders. While all this transpired Kakashi grin could not be contained as two of his Genin became newly appointed Chunin. He did however keep a close eye on his last one as he saw how hard he was balling his fist to the point they were turning white. He would need to have a talk with his pupil later.

"There you have it, You three report to me at 1500 for your new emplacement within the Chunin Sector, Everyone else….. Back to Work!"

Every Nin in attendance let out a mocking whine towards their Hokage as per tradition.

/

"Oi so where do want this?"

A slightly agitated blond asked a current Suna princess looking around her new living quarters. Said blond and a couple dozen others clones were carrying around her luggage she came in with her carriage. Temari nervously scratched the back of her head and pondered as there was so much empty space to fill. To clue the audience in, Naruto was asked if he wanted to move his belongings into the remnants of an old and gone Clan's estate. He declined the offer and instead just leveled the whole floor he resided in. No one really lived around Naruto's area since it wasn't the best place to be really, and that made having the entire floor nothing short of possible.

Since his apparent predicament with the inability to decline the martial law that dictated the CRA, he found himself with a spouse and getting egged to relocate. As far as he was concerned he was going to minimize how much shit they can force him to do, moving from where he grew up was sure as shit not going to be one of them. Far off to the levels right corner still remained his room with all the things he still had in there. Half of Temari's things already filled up one whole corner of the level, luckily what was left appeared to be the last of it. Naruto grunted in satisfaction when the last item was laid down and dusted his hands off. Looking over at his 'Bride' he was getting ticked by her obvious fear of him. She was wearing a black kimono with a red sash around her waist and her fan was off to the side.

Well considering his reputation and the altercations with her brother he guessed he didn't really paint the best image. He still remembered walking and sauntering towards that red headed psycho with every intention of ending his life. Red eyes emblazed, muscles constricted, face marred with black chalk, and his wolfish smile as he treaded towards the soon to be dead raccoon. He hesitated however when this very woman jumped over on her knees, tears coming down as she clutched Naruto's torso and begged him not to kill her brother.

Naruto…..

Never….. felt that way before…..

Having someone be at his very mercy and having another beg for some form of sympathy…

"Um, I am sorry I could not be of grater use husband I-"

"Quit the formality bullshit, for now this is your home do what the fuck you like, and stop shaking like a fucking leaf will you, like that fucking Konoha Nin said that day we were deceived by a mutual enemy so ain't planning on killing you jesus"

Naruto ranted as he finally told her everything he wanted too. Running his hand through his hair he sighed inwardly when she looked just as petrified as before. Walking over towards her, he saw her shaking slightly and this time did sigh heavily outwardly. Pausing and coming face to face with her, he looked into the dark green jaded eyes she had. Not touching her but remaining there.

"I am not going to hurt you understand?"

She must of blinked out of her stupor but surprised Naruto by what she said next.

"Promise?"

"God… Yeah I fucking promise"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he began walking towards the exit of the level.

"Wanna grab a bite?"

As he neared the door he looked over his shoulder and proclaimed his offer. Temari now less on edge looked at her now pronounced husband and saw why not as her answer was closing the distance between them. It was close to sunset and the night was young, what better way than to get acquainted with your new husband.

/

"Mmmm divine darling simply divine"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked over his shoulder, bare as the day he was born his partner wasn't any better as she relished her afterglow of ecstasy by stretching her limbs on the silk sheets. Kurama was apparently the name this sex crazy ten story female fox went by. It took there twentieth lay together to get the names down. This was number…. Well shit Naruto lost count by this point. On a plus note he doesn't get vaulted a hundred miles per hour out of the inner sanctum of her mind like he always used too. Her long red hair frazzled with sweat clung to her equally glistening body. The blond must of really struck gold inside her insides because she was still twitching like crazy. That and the way she mewled like a fox every time she felt a tickle let him know he was only improving.

On another high note she's perfectly fine with him ejaculating inside her. Reason finally dawned on her when she realized how in the fuck was she going to be getting pregnant when the whole sex thing was within the recess of their minds. It also seemed to appease and sedate her for a lot longer than if she were to go without it. She'll elbow him hard or yank his hair however if he thought she actually enjoyed his monkey spunk.

Naruto took with amusement the fact that she liked adding the fireplace by her bed whenever they had sex. He guessed despite attitude she was a bit of a romantic.

"Oh is something bothering you love?"

The woman in question now sat up as the blond seemed to have been lost in thought as he stared into the fire. She delicately ran her fingers across his shoulders and suckled on his neck. What can she say, he looked so appetizing when he's covered in sweat and naked, a demonic queen just doesn't have the proper restraint in such situations. Her purple lips trailing his shoulders left to right as she let her fingers run through his supple muscles relishing in the fact that she can make them constrict to her will.

"Again?"

That earned him a bite to the neck and a small hiss escaping his lips made her genuinely smile from the pleasure of causing him pain. She grabbed him by the neck and straddled him as she felt her vaginal walls come into contact with his phallus. That alone enticed her for another go around, fuck five times tonight they were going for six. Her well-endowed chest came into contact with his bare chest and she smirked as she antagonized him by dragging her nails hard down his back as slurped on his neck once more. Why every time that he winced just make her more wet she can only wonder.

"So love wanna discuss your quarries?"

Naruto held his breath from calling her bitch as she toyed with his body whenever these nights happen like always. Amused however he decided to amuse her if not himself.

"You ever have more than one 'mate' to take care of?"

Kurama to this had her ears perk as they popped back into existence at the top of her head. There was silence before she began giggling and played his skin by the tips of her fingers. Both naked glistening with sweat as they remained on the bed by fire light.

"My, my, my what a filthy maggot embedding his seed into more larva than he could handle"

She chastised amused.

"Have you or have you not?"

Naruto once again winced when she bit him for his arrogance this time he was sure there was blood by the way she licked her lips.

"There may have been a time when I needed more than one organ inside me, but to help your bruised ego I assure you 'this' is more than enough"

With the pronunciation she slid herself upon his rod and was thoroughly impaled to satisfaction.

"That's not what I mean how did you manage their emotions when they shared you"

Kurama despite her current position actually laughed earnestly.

"Darling you forget I only deal with males, and let me tell you, they're quite simple. Do not aghast me with ever thinking I had any emotion to distribute to them or any other. You men are simply an ends to a mean."

"Some help you are"

"Now are you finished with banter? Because I do need another thorough fucking"

"Yeah, Yeah"

With that the wanton abandonment resumed as Naruto was pushed back unto his back on the bed. The woman's dark chuckles haunting the very recess of his mind as she used him to pleasure herself once more.

/

"How pissed do you think he is?"

"Probably slitting his wrist as we speak"

"Oh come now you know he'll have to have a crowd"

"Yeah maybe throw some roses at his feet at the theater hall"

"While Ave Maria is played in the back"

"Oh for sure"

"God would the two of ya shut up, being in charge of you guys is too troublesome"

A three man Chunin cell were currently resting on a fairly decent well hidden tree. Shikamaru scratched the back his head to try and shake some of the headaches these two manage to give him in the short period they've been together. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other amused on how easily irritated the Nara was. They were currently on a B-Rank Mission to sabotage a known targets wares ten miles to the north. For now they had some down time and like always their leader wanted to use it for a nap. No sooner after the Nara's outburst was he already snoring away. Naruto slouched against the trunk of the massive tree as the leaves of all the surrounding trees covered their position. Dressed in a simple black T shirt with his Chunin vest over it and dark green cargo jeans. His left arm fully wrapped in bindings and his waist carried a belt with several scrolls on him. Sakura for her part joined him on the massive branch next to his. She was in her tight shorts with her knee high sandals, her regular attire with the addition of her Chunin vest.

There was a long pause as both counterparts remained quiet on how about to start a conversation. The full moon in the sky illuminated the dark sky enough so they could easily make out each other. The small breeze slightly chilled them but otherwise was not unwelcomed.

"So you gonna tell me why you've been avoiding me all of a sudden?"

The blunt and ever to the point blond asked as he looked over his shoulder to her direction. The air was still for a moment and the only sound was the crickets with the occasional company of the hoots of an owl.

"I haven't been…"

"Bullshit, ya don't wanna go eat, telling me to fuck off whenever I ask ya if you wanna train, and you even blow me off when I ask you if wanna go grab some drinks to the bar"

"…."

"…."

"Well is something I did at least?"

"Naruto…."

"…"

"Look it's just your married-"

"Holy shit really is this what this is about the fucking CRA Bullshit-"

"Yeah, Yeah! This is exactly what this about, You already got assigned two wives and I think it'd be better for you to have some time to go with them-"

"Oh cut the crap, come on SUNA, and Tenten I don't even know these fucking broads (Lie) the only thing I'm married in is by name alright-"

"And That's alright with you!? They're going to be with you the rest of your life like it or not"

"What's them got to do with us anyway?"

Naruto and Sakura had been harshly whispering at this point, both had stood up. They were now face to face as the same conversation occurred once again for the past month, guaranteed to happen twice a week. It was getting so bad apparently it's started to make way into their missions. The pinkitte knew her back was against the trunk and Naruto's foot was lodged in between her legs. She also knew that the blond was purposely pushing their chests together. Her nails dug into trunk as her hands were spread upon, Naruto hands both next to her cheeks the way he dipped his head down to match her lips was replaying the similar events that's been happening this whole week. The same scenario guaranteed to happen twice a week was in fruition again.

The pink haired Chunin knew she had to stop giving into him ever fucking time. She just couldn't move in these situations for whatever god damn reason. She also couldn't turn her head away when he gently cupped her chin and pulled his lips towards her. She hated how he dug his fingers in her hair when their lips did meet, she hated how quickly he made work of her bottoms and how easily his fingers played with her insides like fiddles. She squirmed under the euphoria and the new smothered heat pressed upon her by his body as he began trailing up her neck. The Chunin hated how good he was when it came to these matters, it's why she tends to lose almost every altercation. No doubt the same recurrence will happen after this as well, she'll try and distance herself from him. She'll feel an overwhelming sensation of shame that she did that with a man with more than one wife. The Kunoichi will thrust herself into training at work at an unhealthy level. She'll go to the bar and when her weakness are to their fruition this man will come in and do this to her.

God she just hated how good he was at it!

She fails to mention her actions during these altercations as her hands fiddled with buttons of his trousers. Once she had the fly open she eagerly darted her hands for his penis. The overwhelming silk hard heat that was soft to her touch always made her burn a slightly more crimson when she clutched it with her hands. Being as antsy as only teenagers can when it comes to sex she quickly pulled it out and hiked herself a little higher against the trunk of the tree. She shivered from the invasion of warmth towards her lower region and quivered against Naruto as he inserted himself. He was a lot to take in and her belly always felt full when he was in. Nerve endings sending pleasure into every crevice of her body made her moan vulgarly as she ran her left hand through her lovers hair and her right curling his shoulder as he began to drive her further insane.

The smell of their arousal wafted both their nostrils and just seemed to egg them on further. Sakura had the decency to dig her head into the crook of Naruto's neck to hide her overwhelming embarrassment but none the less did nothing to stop his viscous thrusts to her womb. The way she dug her nails into him was just her way of telling him he was doing amazing. Their pants escalating as their hips began to shiver. Naruto impatient now hoisted both her legs with his arms and began to thoroughly thrust her against the trunk. Sakura wantonly wrapped her legs around his waist to further encourage his escapades as by this point her eyes were almost to the back of head. She ignored the dripping salivations her pussy was doing to the branch under both their sexes.

With a precise grunt and a serious of inaudible spasms that made her body twitch consecutively one after another. She felt Naruto's semen inside her and then felt it drip out of her as well. The man would never pull out as if demanding her to take his child. Which would be funny of course considering they were only fourteen at this juncture and neither of them wanted a kid. Raw was simply the best though and for some reason Sakura's never going to delve deeper into matter on why she preferred it inside her. Thank god for the wide array of Jutsu and the contraceptives you can make with them. Sakura bit her lip in agitation as she began to be paltered with little kisses all over her face and neck.

"Naruto" She wined weakly as she now slumped against the tree in a satisfied fatigue, held up only by the man in question.

"Come have a drink with me after this mission"

"Naruto you're married for Christ sake"

"Please"

She resigned and felt her heart heavy when his blue eyes actually showed a bit of anxiety. The reason the Kunoichi had been avoiding him was because what kind of future could she lead with him now. He was married now, the only thing waiting in store for her at the end of this venture was a broken heart and loneliness. It was funny you constantly hear tales about women messing around men that they shouldn't be and everyone knows all she's leading herself up to is heartbreak but to actually be in the situation is a whole other thing all together. Her rationing sense was telling her to blow him off now, make sure this never happens again and keep her distance when they weren't being professional. The council decided who he could and couldn't marry now. Sakura did not have very much to offer, she wasn't from a prestigious clan, she had no wealth to contribute, she had no blood limit and could not give Konoha any better political standing with anyone else.

Despite that though she caved….

Shikamaru for his part felt his eyebrows twitch and quickly vacated the area when a certain smell hit his nose. After gaining some distance from those too he sighed heavily and scratched his forehead in agitation.

He muttered as he looked at the dark sky.

"God they're such fucking Kids"

/

A/N: Did You Like? No? Well fuck you then get out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Update Already!? You are not ZKNAME!

/

"You crazy motherfucker! Are you seriously going through with this?"

An impish grunt let out as the person in question squirmed from under the new found strength of the other. Lightning wicked back and forth as its buzzing wick was heard crackling impatiently. The lake under them would have casted a perfect reflection if it weren't for the ripples sprawling consecutively from their previous actions leading to this situation. The Nin being held gritted their teeth from the coy and smug lunatic grin the man in question was being accused off. A benign silence that mugged the air in an unpleasant waft filled this large spread area. The spinning red eyes and the tattoo markings that flared red occasionally as they spread further out along his body reinstated a feeling of repulsion the Nin currently being held recalled earlier.

"Sasuke Uchiha what you are doing is treason, running AWOL, sabotage, and now Fratricide of friendly forces. I SUGGEST you stand DOWN!"

"Shut your fucking mouth already…."

"That's Chunin to you Uchiha-"

That slightly filled the Nin with some mirth even as the hand on the ninja's neck gripped tighter and further increased the pain currently experienced, it felt good knocking down the pompous prick down a bit.

"You've gotten quite a mouth on you Sakura"

"Piss off Sharpie Marks"

Once again the grip increased.

Sakura donning her Chunin vest, short shorts, knee high sandals, and her black gloves bit back her already increasing anger. Due to a serious of unfortunate events this wannabe rogue Nin has caused much of the Leaf a great deal of pain. So much so their current Hokage called in the Chunin branch with special directions on a various list of targets. Unfortunately the only ones available were Chunin Team Shikamaru and a couple handful Genin. The people in question where experienced associates of Orochimaru, they were the main force of his bodyguard regiment. Jiraiya dragged his hands down his face as he told them their special orders. Each member on this list was wanted dead, no excuses and Jiraiya did not want prisoners. Pertaining their rogue Nin once more. Sasuke Uchiha wanted dead or alive, I don't give a shit as the Hokage so kindly put it.

Long story short a lot of her comrades stayed behind to eliminate the targets and being the remaining few she stumbled upon this walking melodrama so self-poised into thinking he was some form of messiah the second those marks enwrapped him. Wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt and the fact that despite everything he was once a teammate she tried negotiating. Which was a lot better than what her other teammate would have done. She regurgitated the annoying worry she felt as a young woman when a mop of blond hair flashed through her mind and focused back at the task at hand. The sky was starting to grey and the sound of thunder out in the distance let them now rain was approaching.

"My, My, My look how far you've come from the sweltering swine that would grovel at my feet and eat the shit I shat"

Sakura had to control her superior strength on the hands on his wrist lest she crush them like noodles. This asshole was making it really hard bringing him back alive.

"Genin Stand Down"

"ENOUGH! Do not think rank makes you better!"

With that the lightning incased hand dove towards the center of her sternum. Sakura smirked as blood came down her lips as everything was incased in white.

/

"What's a matter pretty boy I thought those eyes let you see things coming!"

With that proclamation the Uchiha found himself being vaulted repeatedly against the jagged ground. The side of his face inflamed and in pain from the punch that just blind sighted him. After leaving a crater two or three times from bouncing off the floor he regained his footing and hissed in pain as the marking went to work repairing his fractured jaw. Blood dribbled immensely from his lips and he spat some of it out on the floor as he huffed frantically from his fatigue. He winced when he felt his ribs and bruised back from all the damage he had taken.

Sakura was slightly hunched a good distance away and she flicked her hair out of the way as she stood upright. They were on the side of the crater that housed the lake and her emerald eyes came into contact with his three spinning dots that circled his pupil. An immense feeling of anger and confusion flooded the Uchiha as he clutched his sore fists tightly. Why? Why was she so fucking strong? Fast? Why? These thoughts flooded the Uchiha as she flickered from sight once more and his eyes frantically scanned the area, they widen when they caught a glimpse of her but like before it was too late. The back of her foot met the right side of his head and he went barreling down into the lake. As plummeted into the vast blue, his stomach was kneed harshly and even in the water massive amounts of bubbles could be seen escaping his mouth. An uppercut sent him back flipping out of the lake and as the world spun to him, Sakura from the same side of the crater arched over to him as she did a front flip while grasping both her hands and brought them overhead. When she neared him she precisely brought them down on the center of his skull. With so much force like before with Gaara a circle of air was emitted and a small wave of force pushed her back slightly as the Uchiha was Catapulted into the sides of the water fall. He skidded all along the ground before smashing into a wall by the Madara Statue's feet. A huge explosion was created along with a very large plum of smoke. Sakura landed on the opposite sight and wondered if the sad sap survived. If he did there was probably very little left of him. From what she could tell she broke almost every rib, his jaw was unhinged, his solar plexus internally rearranged, and his skull, probably mush.

Those workouts with those green spandex martial artist have definitely paid off that's for sure. Keeping her wits about she sauntered closer and closer as the smoke cleared. Making sure nothing popped out and kept a diligent eye if anything did. She reached inside her one of her many chest pockets and pulled out a cigarette pack as she whipped out her lighter with it. Surprisingly dry despite everything, guess that little seal Naruto to put on them did work, which was nice to know, now she can bring them on water terrain based altercations without having to worry about needing less wasting them. She put the filter to her lips and lit the tobacco. Reveling in the nicotine finally hitting her lungs and easing the chakra flow in her body. Aside from looking like a total badass smoking a cigarette after whipping someone's ass and being total superficial vain ass sack of shit. The cigarettes helped ease some of the chakra paths she opened to beat the traitorous some of a bitch.

She really meant it when she told him to stand down. The she had to finish those smoke quickly as the sound of rain in the distance was inclosing and even louder thunder crackled in the sky. Running her hair from front to back she walked casually closer while flicking off her smoke from the excess ash. Her hair still damp from the lake as it clung to her face similar to how her cloths clung to her skin. Whipping out a kunai she cut her smoke short and casually flicked it behind her shoulder. It was time she ended this, if what she found was a gurgling sack of bones she'd give him the decency to put him out of his misery. Something she's sure he would not do same in her stead.

BOOM!

Sakura shielded her face as a large spike of wind kicked away all the dirt in the air where the Uchiha resided. When her eyes cleared and she stopped squinting she felt her heart skip a beat as a perfectly find traitor stood before her. What was not normal was the big bat like hand wings he had on his back along with some transvestite looking making up. Even normal hands looked like claws and she was instantly alert once more. Shit she didn't think that time he was in that shoe box for a limited time was enough to allow him to transcend like all the previous targets she had encountered.

"HAHAHA AMAZING I knew I made the right choice"

A hysteric Uchiha proclaimed as he looked over his now morphed body with joy and curiosity. Most normal people would clutch their heads and scream at the idea of becoming a monster. Sakura grit her teeth and flared her chakra gates once more negating the effects of the nicotine. This must have alerted the Uchiha as he stared back over at his attempted jailor. He smiled crookedly as a loud cry of bird screeched through the air as he held out his left hand. Black lightning zapped and wicked violently as his wings outstretched.

"Now they always say Third times the charm right?"

Sasuke said mockingly as he slightly crouched with his legs and his Sharingan spun wildly. Sakura got in a defensive stance as a million scenarios played in her head on how to best advance against this new danger. Too bad she didn't get much time to think as a scorching red hot pain flooded her nerves that followed by an immensely cold shudder that left her body numb. She only got to get a glimpse of the dark sky.

/

"UCHIHA!"

Naruto roared as he unsealed one of his scrolls and bit his thumb as he slammed at on the ground. Said person tried turning heel and escaping considering even in this form he had already expended plenty of chakra. He however was knocked back by an invisible wall and cursed as he stayed flying midair and looked over his shoulder at the blond currently holding the bleeding mess that was his teammate. Naruto's hand shook as he delicately moved strands of hair from Sakura bloodied face. He winced every time she gurgled and regurgitated blood out of her mouth. Her body was cold and continually getting even colder. He shook uncontrollably as he tried not to move her despite that fact. So many emotions in such a high level were occurring to his mainframe at once. He could do little more than shake. The person in question had a gaping hole in her chest as you could literally see from one end to the other. Amazingly enough her heart was still intact put pieces of it were missing and a lot of her internal organs seemed to have evaporated from whatever had transpired here. She was not going to live, it was amazing she was still alive. Naruto came to the sight of a morphed bat winged creature with his hand protruding through his teammate.

Acting on rage and impulse he whipped out one of the many scrolls he carried on his waist. An was an old Uzumaki Clan special as per its devices, it entrapped a chosen target and formed a pact with the user. The only way for his target to escape was either to kill the user or manage to place his blood where his jailor first put his. The Uchiha cursed as he couldn't break through whatever the fuck was there as he retracted his Chidori as it obviously wasn't going to break on the eleventh time.

"Uzumaki what the hell did you do?"

Naruto paid no mind to flying psycho as he was shocked Sakura had managed to open her eyes again, he felt such a foreign feeling of overwhelming sadness as she smiled. It was too fucking bittersweet as he let out inaudible whimpers of forgiveness and deteriorating hope. It stung far worse when she cupped his cheek than ever did reassure and more blood left her lips. Before the Uzumaki even knew he dived past the Gates that contained the fabled demon. The Demonic Queen was already there sitting in a chair amused and not the least bit sympathetic to the tears flowing down her jailers eyes, if anything it just further disgusted her that her vessel was so fucking weak. No words would leave his mouth for brief seconds as his tongue could not catch up with his brain and all that was heard was incoherent whines and hand motions. She quirked her dark red eyebrow and stared at him with amusement as he looked like a true monkey now. She was half tempted to throw a banana at him. This embroiling seeping rage that surprised even the fabled Kyuubi shot out of him.

"FUCKING HELP ME SAVE HER!"

His eyes red and slit like hers, the only difference was outside of his pupils the rest of his eyes were black.

"Why?"

Bristled at being shaken Kurama, shifted her legs and crossed them once more. She stared with mild fascination at the change but otherwise remained bored. She did however want to delve deeper into the matter on why his appearance slightly made her wet.

"DO IT!"

Oh, ho-ho now he was treading somewhere he shouldn't. How dare he demand such things, just as she snapped her fingers however she was shocked when no wind came and the morphing jailer looked even further enraged as he let out a primal roar that elevated her heartbeat in excitement. Dare she say she of all beings felt like submitting, how preposterous! She smiled when she felt her belly inflamed with a feeling she long thought had gone extinct a millennia ago, the need to mark a mate. To this she roared with laughter at her revelation and felt disgusted with herself that her body actually wanted a damn chimp. When had she stoop so low as to drag her knees through shit.

Now standing she walked over to the highly hostile Uzumaki and smirked as she cupped his cheek as she encircled him continuously. He yanked himself from her grasp and growled every time her finger tips coyly played with his skin.

"ENOUGH, I don't time for your fucking games!"

"Patience darling patience after all a second there is a minute here"

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE SECONDS!"

He boomed angrily as the floor in their mindscapes actually shook. Kurama actually had to stop herself from shivering and mounting the poor boy then and there. This hostility was such a turn on for Demon, surely the blond had to be careful or may end up with several demonic wives. The notion made her laugh mirthlessly, she however did not share with other demons.

"There is a way to save it might not be a hundred percent but I might be the only hope you got monkey"

"Tell me how"

"Now, Now, Now let me explain first see, in order to do this a large chunk of your humanity has to be given for compensation"

"Then do it!"

"Oh my!, that half empty primate must mean a lot to you then seeing as how repulsed you are of my kind yet you'd so easily become one for her."

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what needs to be done, I am getting sick of this shit Kurama"

The demon in question violently took his chin as her eyes blazed with rage and power. Naruto gritted his teeth and flared his back as the dark eyeballs only magnified his magma like eyes. They stood that way for a while and The Kyuubi had that annoying feeling in her stomach resurface. By god the demon queen had succumbed to wanting a human mate, how utterly disgusting. She slapped him and then bit his neck as she pumped her chakra through that one point. Naruto eyes widen in pain as his body shook uncontrollable from the euphoria at the excess flooding of her chakra. After five seconds of that she harshly shoved him to the ground and stared down at him with crossed arms as she enjoyed his blood on her mouth.

"You can consider yourself no longer human, but don't let that fool you, you'll always be a monkey!"

Naruto eyes shook uncontrollable from both pleasure and pain, both at peaks he's never felt before in his life. It was agonizingly pleasant, and blissfully excruciating. He heard sizzling coming from his neck as his vision started to blur, even in that frantic state though he still was determined to find out what he had to do to save Sakura.

"W-W-Wait arghhhhh! Tell me what I need to dooooooooo argggghhhhhh!"

The blond clutched his neck as he began hyperventilating now from being unable to control his body from everything transpiring within him.

"Do the same I did to you, to her"

Was the last thing he heard.

/

"Argh"

The Uchiha grunted as he punched across the room. He was tattered and hurting, his cloths ripped in most places. A shirtless Hokage stood upright once more as he rubbed his wrist to notch out the kinks. He had been thoroughly beating the Genin so much he was actually starting to sweat, him of all people. They were in the Hokage's main room as various Anbu stood shoulder length apart with their hands behind their backs and overlooked their Hokages safety.

"God you little shit stain did you cause me and my village some grief"

Jiraiya jerked his head towards the nearest Anbu and the operative picked the Uchiha by his hair as he dragged him back to the center of the room. Once to the center he viciously got the Uchiha back on his knees before flicker back to his position. Jiraiya walked back over to his desk and picked up various papers that were sprawled across it. He walked back over and began reading by the torch light as that was all that illuminated the dark room.

"Neji Hyuuga sustained multiple fractures all across his body and had temporary pyrolysis"

"…"

"Choji Akimichi was found near dead from chakra exertion and sudden malnutrition to his body that he till this day has not woken out of"

"…"

"Kiba Inuzuka needed to be resuscitated from lack of stable breathing and his dog was proclaimed dead for exactly thirty seconds, he really loves that dog by the way should have seen the way he cried for the thing"

"…"

"Rock Lee even on his injured foot he strived to fight his opponent leading to his ligaments in his feet to be even more severely damaged"

"…"

"Shikamaru Nara…. He's fine actually got his ass saved by Naruto's wife believe it or not"

"What the Fuck do they got to do with me!?"

Jiraiya brought his steel toed sandal to the face of the Uchiha and promptly stomped it along with the kids face to ground.

"EVERYTHING You sack of Shit, because of you all these Nin are incapacitated for work, some may not ever recover from this. All because a sniveling power hungry piece of shit rat was within my ranks and managed to thoroughly chew through each electrical wire I had that keeps me calm and not have to risk the lives of my Nin"

As the Hokage said that he repeatedly stomped on the face of the Uchiha further motivated by every chunk he heard squish. The Anbu watched each foot that struck the boy's face with avid attention.

"Hokage, Sir!"

All Anbu yelled simultaneously.

Their special orders before this fiasco was simply, 'make sure I don't kill him'. The memory of their Hokage taking off his robes and then his shirt still fresh in their minds as he began to beat the Uchiha's face purple. The females noted that despite their Hokages age, he was still overbearingly muscular. Coming to his senses the Hokage halted the last blow that may have just been the last blow to the Uchiha. Jiraiya sighed as he retracted his foot.

"Shit Again, really got stop being such a romantic poet don't ya think?"

All of the Anbu chuckled as the man violently kicked the Uchiha at a specific set of Anbu to his right. They were all female and on each of their masks they carried a red cross on top of their foreheads.

"Fix em back up"

Jiraiya murmured bored, as the Special Forces of the Medical division did their wonders to the unrecognizable face of the Uchiha, Jiraiya cracked his neck and walked back towards his desk as he sprawled papers back on top of the wood. He sauntered towards the back and began rummaging through an odd ended cabinet whistling all the while.

"What you think guys, Hammer Time?"

Their Hokage proclaimed as he now sat laid back in his chair as he twirled a hammer in between his hand.

"Master Hokage, if I may sir, I would inquire if you ever been bowling?"

To this the room shook with amusement and Jiraiya pointed the hammer at the Anbu at the far left corner as he wagged it.

"I like the way you think"

Digging back into the cabinet he came out with a 15 pound ball he estimated more or less. To this many of the Anbu actually began clapping and whistling as their Hokage stood up with the ball. Needless to say when the blurring splotches of the Uchiha's vision came too, he did have very long to remain conscious as he found the Hokage in intense concentration as he held a bowling ball like a professional at the finals. He snapped but winced when his head was ruthlessly forced back down to the ground. Two Anbu had him pinned to the floor, amusingly enough to the side of Sasuke's face were bowling pins. The Uchiha was instantly out cold.

'Crunch'

"Fuck I got a split!"

The room roared with laughter. He was about to go redeem his score when all of them repeated his titled and he sighed exasperated.

"AGAIN!?"

With a sigh he returned to his desk, luckily enough the Nin that were holding down the Uchiha were medics so the wait was less prolonged. Gotta love medics if it weren't for them, a lot more people would be dead in this world don't you think?

"Bingo, Hey guys I'm definitely going to do this I don't give a shit, I saw this in a movie one time. I got a golf ball and golf club someone go find a pick ASAP"

/

"Mr. Uzumaki why exactly do you wish this 'Sakura Haruno' to be engaged to you?"

"Is the simple blaring fact that I want too not enough for you, senile fool?"

"Watch your tongue Uzumaki!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up"

Jiraiya donning his robes sat with his sprawled on his desk with his right index finger tapping repeatedly. The room was silent as all council members were to his left all scattered amongst their own seats. To his right various clan heads, dead center was a podium in which Naruto and off behind him a little bit the woman in question wanting to be betrothed. Both in their Chunin gear, one shockingly surprising fact was the whisker marks that usually follow Naruto's face since he was born were no longer apparent. His hair also seemed to have gotten even longer, now he was a spitting image of the Fourth.

The silence in the room was palpable as the council eyed the Anbu around the Hokage wearingly. Ever since Jiraiya took office let's just say the civilian populous has very little decision when it came to the concerns of the Nin. The Clan Heads were nothing short of welcoming to that.

"Chunin Uzumaki, you are under the CRA, in previous years for any wife wanting to be attained they would have to be processed through the council and either approved or disapproved."

Naruto fist curled white as he stared forward and kept his mouth shut. Sakura looked away in shame from the audience in front of her and dared not show weakness by letting tears of disappointment fall from her face. She saw this coming a mile away, she shouldn't have hoped so high.

"However"

Jiraiya barked just as all the council men were nodding sagely, he abruptly put that to a stop.

"Seeing as I have common sense and I'm not nearing Ninety any time soon I could give a rat's ass who you wanna marry so long as it's consensual from both parties, Starting this day forth any one that wants to marry you or vice versa, can go to the court and get your papers signed like normal fucking people"

Naruto stared at Jiraiya with new found respect and a lot of shock as he caught his Hokage's smile beneath his hat as many shouts of protest were assaulted.

"ENOUGH, This decision is final. Oh and one more thing. I now Pronounce you Sakura Uzumaki the man said as he slammed his hammer on his desk and stood abruptly"

Naruto didn't even have the courtesy to turn all the way around before he was tackled by his now pronounced wife as lips crashed his own. The Clan Heads shook their heads off at the scene of melodrama they were asked to come attend for no reason but no the less most smiled at the children pretending to be married. Oh they'll know when they're actually married. They'll forget the last time they had sex and remember yesterday's breakfast perfectly. That's when you know you're happily ever after. Oh and there's the whole kids thing, mortgages, bills, work, work, work. Yadi-Yadi-Yada, stop seeing each other so much, always working. The wife fucks the young neighbor the husband fucks hookers every other weekend. Both find out about it and that's the panicle moment in marriage where you find out if you were the smart or the dumb one in the relationship.

Is if you still stayed with them….

But ummm…

Yeah…

Huh…

/

A/N: On Some real Shit I should Really get a BETA, Going through my stories I'm finding myself going DAMN!. Lol But I ain't simply because I only come to this sight to dump my load...

Yeah...

Huh...


End file.
